Redención
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Y no, la redención no existía, no para él; pero ella era lo más cerca que jamás podría estar. Lo más cercano a la salvación que había. Y no la dejaría ir. No por nada del mundo. Simplemente no podía perderla. Roy&Riza.
1. Ámbito de lo abstracto

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

1/9 - Número de capítulo en relación al total de la historia.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, dije que iba a volver -para quienes leyeron la anterior historia- con dos nuevas historias de esta pareja y ésta es una de ésas. Me tomó algo de tiempo, porque tuve que rendir un examen de la universidad en el proceso y tuve que ceder mis ganas de escribir esos días en pos del estudio (al menos aprobé =D), pero acá está. Para los que no lo saben, o no leyeron nunca ninguna historia que yo haya escrito, o simplemente porque recordar nunca es malo, **yo actualizo mis historias todos los días. Un capítulo al día**, y esa es una promesa que cumplo al pie de la letra. Así que, ya dicho eso, quería agradecerles de antemano a todos por darle una oportunidad a mi humilde historia. **Gracias**. Y apreciaría también, mucho, que me hicieran llegar su opinión o crítica; así puedo mejorar. En fin, otra vez, **¡gracias! **Ojalá que este primer capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

Pd: La historia se ubicaría tras el final del **Manga**, del Anime **Full Metal Alchemist Shintentsu ó Brotherhood** y puede tener referencias también a **OVAs** de este segundo Anime y algún que otro **Gaiden**. Así que puede haber **Spoilers (!)**. Dicho eso, no los/las molesto más. Y espero que el largo de los capítulo no los espante... =)

* * *

**Redención**

**

* * *

**

I

"Ámbito de lo abstracto"

* * *

Hacía una considerable cantidad de tiempo que se encontraba allí, ¿cuánto exactamente?, no tenía la menor idea. Pero era conciente de que hacía bastante ya, porque afuera ya había anochecido completamente –desde que había regresado del cuartel y a su casa- y cuando se había dejado caer por primera vez en la silla –de la cual no había vuelto a levantarse- no había necesitado encender ninguna luz para iluminar el ambiente. No realmente. Ahora, por otro lado, sería una buena idea hacerlo dado que se encontraba en la penumbra de su sala, y desde hacía un tiempo ya. Bajo la única luz tenue que provenía de la siguiente habitación. Y aún así, no podía obligarse a ponerse de pie y hacerlo. Estaba en _ese_ humor, después de todo, y sinceramente no tenía demasiados deseos de moverse.

Por lo que simplemente continuó sentado en el exiguo iluminado lugar, con su ancha espalda contra el respaldar de la silla y los hombros ligeramente encorvados hacia delante. Codo izquierdo acomodado perezosamente sobre el respaldar también, mientras que con el derecho –extendido hacia el frente- tamborileaba sobre el bajo y ancho vaso de cristal. Distraído. Golpeteando con sus yemas el objeto cilíndrico, mientras cómodamente cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra. Apoyando, el tobillo de su pierna izquierda sobre la rodilla derecha, formando una figura similar al número cuatro.

Soltó un denso suspiro, enroscando finalmente los dedos alrededor del vaso y observándolo con expresión apagada, siguiendo con sus ojos negros la larga sombra que el objeto proyectaba en su dirección, hacia él, a causa del delgado rayo de luz dorada que se filtraba desde la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. Deteniéndose particularmente en la forma en que la oscuridad se desplazaba a lo largo de toda la superficie de su mesa. Siguiendo cada surco y nudo de la oscura madera, como si de un líquido se tratara. Uno que se derramaba y escurría por cada rincón que su extensión alcanzaba. Engulléndolo todo a su paso.

Aún entonces, aún tras tres años trascurridos del día prometido, lo primero que le asaltaba la mente cuando veía la oscuridad, las sombras devorando los rincones de su casa, era _Pride_. E inmediatamente sus manos se tensaban al recordar las heridas en la redondeada mejilla de ella y en su muñeca, sirviéndole a él de recordatorio sobre la posición en la que se había encontrado. Así como la llamada que había hecho a ella esa noche también cuando había percibido que algo sucedía, en su voz. En la pausa que había hecho, al hablar con él. Aún así, ella no había dicho nada y Roy sabía que ella jamás habría hecho algo que pudiera ponerlo en riesgo a él también, su posición o su objetivo. Aún si eso había significado tener los ojos de dos homúnculos sobre ella y tener que manejar la situación por su cuenta.

Ella era fuerte, de todas formas, y Roy había sabido que Riza sería perfectamente capaz de manejar la situación de la mejor manera. Con mente fría y caución. Como con todo lo demás. Pues era ella, y solo ella –a fin de cuentas- la que siempre mantenía de los dos la calma en las peores situaciones. Así había sido siempre y así lo sería, probablemente. Su cable a tierra. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su eficiencia y la confianza que Roy podía depositar en ella, Riza jamás debería haber estado en _esa _situación para empezar. Y eso era completa y absoluta responsabilidad suya. Pues, para empezar, había sido imprudente más de una vez. Saltando en medio de la acción –aún cuando se suponía que debía permanecer al margen y oculto- y había vociferado indiscretamente su ambición en voz alta. Así como había dejado expuesto y revelado su punto débil. Y era justamente por ese lado en que habían logrado sosegarlo. Tomándola a _ella_ de rehén.

Soltando otro suspiro, alzó el vaso al aire, tomándolo de arriba con sus dedos, y lo hizo girar suavemente. Lentamente, elevándolo a la luz para observar con mayor determinación los distintos tonos dorados que parecían armonizar en el Whisky, arremolinándose y combinándose los unos con los otros junto al movimiento. Mientras los dos cubos de hielo en su interior colisionaban el uno con el otro en el escaso espacio y con las paredes de vidrio, haciendo un sonido similar a un tintineo. Luego, acercándolo a su rostro, olfateó su aroma. Cerrando por un segundo los ojos. Permitiéndose, calmamente, percibir su fragancia, previo a dar un sorbo. Olía a melaza, con un ligero toque a madera, y el infaltable aroma fuerte y firme a alcohol ascendiendo por sus fosas nasales. Un buen Whisky, considerándolo todo. Uno que proveería el resultado esperado, al menos.

En retrospectiva, quizá podría simplemente haber ido al bar de Madame Christmas. Ahorrarse todo aquello. Tal vez prestarle una visita a la mujer que lo había criado para ver cómo estaban las cosas por allí. Cómo iba el negocio, y demás, mientras se tomaba un vaso de Whisky en compañía de alguna de las bellas empleadas del bar. Si, probablemente podía haber hecho eso y ahorrarse la sombría velada en soledad pero simplemente no había estado de humor. No particularmente ese día. Al menos no de humor para responder preguntas y Roy sabía que eso era exactamente lo que hubiera sucedido de haber mostrado su rostro por el lugar.

La mujer podía ser brusca, pero era perceptiva cuando necesitaba serlo –de lo contrario no sería la relevante informante que también solía ser para él y su equipo- y lo que menos necesitaba era la agudeza de Madame Christmas y su lengua mordaz rondando asuntos delicados de su personalidad. Por lo que había optado por abstenerse ese día y sencillamente conformarse con un vaso de Whisky en su cómoda casa. Aunque eso no estaba resultando _tan bien_ tampoco, no del todo. De todas formas, era mejor que nada. Por lo que llevándose el vaso a la boca, dio un breve sorbo. Sintiendo el interior de su boca de repente vaporosa y, al mismo tiempo, el similar sabor a melaza en la boca así como el alcohol quemándole la garganta mientras descendía lentamente. Muy lentamente, por su traquea y hasta desaparecer por completo.

Pasándose la lengua por el labio superior, dio otro sorbo. Sintiendo la textura lisa y viscosa del líquido dorado rodar sobre su lengua, mientras de reojo pegaba otra ojeada al teléfono que permanecía en una mesita auxiliar más allá cerca de la entrada. Junto al pasillo. Apoyando el vaso nuevamente –con algo más fuerza de la requerida- sobre la mesa, oyó el tintineo de los hielos colisionar nuevamente y contra el cristal. El líquido girando y arremolinándose en el interior de su contenedor, haciendo a los tonos dorados danzar y fusionarse. Pero no se movió, no por otro instante más.

No estaba ebrio, al menos no lo suficiente como para quedar en ridículo en caso de ser visto por los ojos de algún tercero. Así como no estaba ebrio para tomar decisiones apresuradas y precipitarse estúpidamente. No, llevaba ya una o dos horas –tal vez- haciendo rodar la idea en su cabeza. De un lado al otro, girándola y dándole vuelta una y otra vez, sopesando la ocurrencia y tan solo había tomado un vaso previo a aquel. Así que perfectamente podía asegurar que no lo estaba. No estaba ebrio pero el vaso bien podía proveerle la excusa que llevaba horas buscando. Si tan solo se decidiera finalmente a moverse de su lugar y hacer algo al respecto.

Haciendo girar el vaso sobre la mesa, finalmente lo soltó y se puso de pie, decididamente y de una vez por todas, caminando con paso firme y seguro hasta el teléfono. No obstante, una vez frente a este se detuvo. Aún en penumbras. Deslizando las yemas de los dedos de su mano por encima del tubo de madera que conectaba el auricular dorado con el trasmisor al otro lado, también dorado. La yema de su dedo oscureciéndose ligeramente a causa del polvo. _Quizá debería limpiar... _Pensó para sí, observando la fina capa de polvareda sobre su piel. El lugar era un desastre como estaba pero Roy no entretuvo demasiado la idea al respecto, en vez de eso simplemente se la limpió y continuó observando el objeto en silencio. Al menos, por unos segundos se permitió hacerlo. Hasta que finalmente tomó el tubo y lo llevó al lado izquierdo de su rostro, sosteniéndolo con su mano derecha y manteniéndolo en su lugar con ayuda de su hombro, mientras que con la otra hacía girar el disco. Número por número.

El pulso comenzó a sonar inmediatamente después de que terminó de marcar, en su oído. Una, dos, tres veces. Sabía que estaba allí, _siempre_ estaba allí por lo que simplemente debería aguardar a que atendiera. Y lo haría, Roy estaba seguro de que lo haría. Al otro lado de la línea, la campanilla del teléfono comenzó a sonar. Haciendo que un pequeño perro blanco y negro comenzara a ladrarle al objeto en respuesta, rodeando la mesa sobre la cual se encontraba el teléfono. Una y otra vez, moviendo la cola al mismo tiempo, e intentando que los ruidos llegaran a su ama también. La cual había desaparecido tras la puerta del baño hacía ya 20 minutos.

Curvando sus largos y delicados dedos sobre el grifo, cerró la ducha. Permitiéndose sentir las últimas gotas de agua tibia rodar por su tersa piel, sus hombros, su clavícula, entre sus pechos y por su plano abdomen, así como también por su tatuada y quemada espalda, a la cual se adhería su ahora nuevamente en crecimiento cabello dorado, antes de salir. Apartando la cortina a un lado, abandonó finalmente la ducha, cerrándola tras de sí y tomando una toalla blanca para rodear su cuerpo. Luego, tomando otra más pequeña, comenzó a estrujarse suavemente el cabello, abandonando finalmente el baño y hacia su habitación, cuando oyó el repiqueteo de la campana del teléfono y a Black Hayate ladrándole al objeto.

Desconcertada, caminó aún goteando y en toalla hasta la cocina. Aún estrujándose el cabello también; y observando el reloj colgado en su pared. _Once menos cuarto_. Leía, con ambas manecillas en los lugares correctos. Llevándola a preguntarse, por ende, quien podía estarla llamando a aquellas horas de la noche. Dado que no creía que nadie pudiera llamarla, a _ella_ –de todas las personas- a tan altas horas. Al menos ningún nombre se le venía a la mente. Bueno, no realmente. Se estaba mintiendo. _Uno _sí se le venía a la cabeza, pero dudaba que se tratara de él. A menos que _algo_ hubiera sucedido. Algo importante, o grave.

Levantando el tubo, se lo llevó al oído —¿Hola? —temiendo que algo malo hubiera podido ocurrirle de regreso a casa. O estando ya en esta. Después de todo, solo hacía horas que habían dejado el cuartel.

Una respiración... Y luego, una voz familiar, si bien ligeramente modificada, e indudablemente masculina —¡Habla su florero favorito, gracias por su pedido!

Soltando un suspiro, Riza negó con la cabeza. Honestamente, ¿por qué insistía en decir ese tipo de tonterías cuando la llamaba? A aquellas alturas, dudaba que alguien pudiera estar oyendo su conversación de todas formas. Principalmente porque estaban hablando ambos de líneas privadas —¿General, qué sucede? —musitó, acomodándose la toalla para evitar que continuara deslizándose mientras dejaba la más pequeña sobre la mesa. Goteas de agua fría deslizándose por su piel y cabello hasta morir contra el piso.

Apoyando cómodamente el codo contra la pared, Roy hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza también. Aún cuando ella no podía verlo —No es nada, lo siento.

El ligero y casi imperceptible tono alicaído de su voz no pasó desapercibido para ella, aún cuando nadie más habría sido capaz de notarlo, así como la breve pausa que había hecho antes de responderle —¿Sucede algo?

Él se enderezó, dando una ojeada al vaso de Whiskey sobre la mesa —No. No realmente. Bueno, no técnicamente.

La expresión de Riza, al oírlo, se suavizó a duras penas. Sus párpados descendiendo unos milímetros —¿Está bien? ¿Sabe la hora que es?

Roy asintió, sacando cuidadosamente su reloj de plata del bolsillo y abriéndolo con una mano. Las manecillas marcaban ya las 11 de la noche —Si, lamento molestarla a estas horas, teniente —sinceramente, ¿en qué había estado pensando?—. ¿Está ocupada?

La joven mujer parpadeó desconcertada, observando el teléfono en silencio por un instante —¿Señor?

Al otro lado, se volvió a oír la voz de Roy. Esta vez, ligeramente más seria —Necesito discutir algo con usted —como rodeando de más importancia al asunto—. Y pensé que podría venir por un momento. O, si lo prefiere, yo puedo ir hacia allá; dado que requiere de su presencia. Eso es, si no está ocupada teniente.

Aferrando la toalla aún más firmemente contra su pecho, bajó la mirada. Su expresión neutra. Y, por un segundo, no contestó. No dijo nada, sino que permaneció allí de pie, en silencio, ponderando sobre todas las posibles razones por las que él podría haberla llamado en primer lugar y sobre esas _otras _razones que le advertían que aquello probablemente no era una buena idea. No del todo, al menos. Pero no podía tampoco descartar la posibilidad de que algo particularmente importante o serio hubiera ocurrido, que debiera ser discutido con ella, y en relación a su misión y a la ambición de Roy. Y por esa razón replicó en tono serio —Está bien. Estaré en 20 minutos allí. Por favor, espéreme —o quizá solo se estaba mintiendo. De todas formas, no era una mentira. Y no era una verdad tampoco. Era algo inocuo, y continuaría siéndolo mientras permaneciera únicamente en el campo de lo abstracto.

—Bien, no se demore teniente. Y... tenga cuidado...

—Si —y tras oírlo cortar, ella hizo lo mismo, colgando el tubo con sumo cuidado mientras regresaba nuevamente a su habitación para empezar a vestirse una vez más, a pesar de que ya había pensado retirarse a la cama a descansar. _Más tarde... _Pensó, suspirando cansada y pasando de largo junto a sus ropas de dormir –que ya había dejado preparadas, plegadas y listas, sobre la cama- para buscar algo más que ponerse antes de salir a la calle. No había nada que hacer ya, de cualquier modo, así que más le valía vestirse rápido y hacer todo aquello para poder volver lo más pronto posible. Después de todo, cuanto más rápido se marchara más temprano regresaría para poder acostarse, lo cual era una de sus principales preocupaciones, dado que al día siguiente ambos debían volver al trabajo temprano.

Y si Roy trabajaba poco en su papeleo estando descansado no quería imaginarlo siquiera soñoliento y roncando en la oficina. Sin duda alguna, no era la imagen que el aspirante a próximo Fuhrer debería proyectar. No era la imagen que ningún adulto responsable debería dar, al menos. Pero Riza sabía que eso era exactamente lo que ocurriría si por culpa suya terminaba privándose del poco sueño que podía permitirse. Dado que Roy, como ella, no solían dormir demasiado. Y de eso Riza estaba segura. No, ninguno de ellos dormía. No con todos los horrores que habían visto y cometido y que aún retornaban a ellos cuando cerraban los párpados también. No con todas las pesadillas de balas y fuego y cuerpos quemados y polvo de arena que los acechaban durante las noches. No, ellos rara vez dormían. Al menos adecuadamente.

Tomando una falda de tubo negra –larga hasta las rodillas-, una remera lisa de igual color y una camisa blanca arrojó todo a la cama. Comenzando a secarse apresuradamente con la toalla el cuerpo e intentando hacer lo mismo con el cabello. Pretendiendo escurrir de él, al menos, la mayor cantidad de agua posible. Afuera había empezado a hacer frío ya, a aquellas alturas del año, y abandonar el ambiente cálido de su casa con el cabello mojado no era probablemente la más brillante idea concerniente a su salud. No obstante, tendría que conformarse de todas formas. No podía pretender tomarse el tiempo para esperar a que secara solo por su cuenta.

Soltando un suspiro, observó con calma y cierta suavidad en sus facciones a su pequeño perro. El cual, encogido, lloriqueaba desde la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera atreverse a poner una pata en el cuarto de ella —Volveré pronto... —le aclaró, y bajando la mirada comenzó a abotonarse la camisa sobre la ajustada remera negra, uno a uno. De abajo hacia arriba y hasta llegar al botón que se encontraba en el punto justo bajo el comienzo de sus pechos. El cual no abotonó, junto con los restantes hasta el cuello. De todas formas, la remera que llevaba abajo cubría su escote apropiadamente, y la camisa hacía el mismo trabajo ocultando su mancillada espalda. La cual diligentemente intentaba mantener alejada de los ojos del mundo.

Lo que la llevaba a las razones por las que estaba abandonando la casa. Indudablemente, había habido algo en la voz de él –por aparentemente imperceptible que pareciera- que había gatillado en ella esa sensación. Esa sensación de que _él_ no estaba bien, no del todo. Pero por otro lado, ¿cuándo estaban las cosas del todo bien para ellos? Seguro, como todo, tenían altos y bajos. Y las cosas estaban poco a poco progresando. Sus intentos de restaurar Ishbal estaban siendo llevados a cabos y con considerablemente gratos resultados (dejando de lado los incidentes recientes). Pero por más que quisieran y desearan creerlo aquello no borraría nada de lo sucedido. Nada de lo que habían hecho ellos mismos ahí. Los muertos no revivirían solo porque ellos se arrepintieran de sus acciones, y _nada_ haría que todo estuviera bien porque nunca lo había estado en primer lugar. Eso era un hecho, y uno que ambos debían enfrentar día a día. Sin importar cuánto hicieran, cuánto desearan y pudieran efectivamente hacer la diferencia en el lugar, no cambiaría el hecho de que ellos habían sido quienes habían causado todo en un principio.

Creer que podían repararlo y enmendarlo todo era un error, una crasa inexactitud causada por la inocencia que ellos no podían permitirse. No realmente, no cuando habían dañado las cosas más allá del punto de reparación. Y aún así, eso no significaba que fueran a quedarse sentados esperando a que la muerte los alcanzara. Estaban vivos, y eso debía ser suficiente para al menos hacer lo posible con lo que quedaba de su tiempo. Para al menos poder hacer _algo_ bien, a pesar de todos los males que ya habían causado. Pero en ocasiones, la sumatoria de todo era demasiado. Y esa era otra realidad que ambos debían enfrentar constantemente. Eran simples humanos, después de todo. Intrascendentes. Como pequeñas hormigas en el universo, y aún con todo creían en la capacidad del cambio. Por pequeña que fuera. Si... ambos creían en eso. _Él _lo había creído, y ella había querido creerlo también. Por esa razón quizá, lo había seguido en primer lugar.

Sujetándose el cabello como pudo con su habitual hebilla –dado que aún era demasiado corto y constantemente estaba saliéndose de su agarre-, tomó su gabardina blanca y se la colocó. Acomodándose las solapas del cuello, solo para tomar luego el arma que tenía guardada en el cajón de la mesita auxiliar junto al corredor y acomodarla en la liga de su pierna –bajo la raja de su falda-, no sin antes verificar que tuviera el seguro puesto. Una vez conforme con que el objeto metálico no le molestara ni le impidiera caminar adecuadamente, abrió la puerta y salió a la calle. Sintiendo, inmediatamente, una oleada de frío abofetearle el rostro.

_Más vale que sea importante_. Pensó severamente, cerrándose el abrigo con ambas manos y comenzando a caminar por las ya desiertas calles de Central. Siendo sus botas golpeteando contra el pavimento el único sonido audible en varias cuadras a la redonda. Aún así, continuó moviéndose. Más rápido inclusive, intentando conservar algo de su calor corporal con ella. No obstante, el cabello mojado y la brisa no ayudaban a su caso sino que hacían todo el asunto del todo un poco peor. Si, probablemente resentiría todo aquello en la mañana.

Roy, aún sentado pesadamente en la silla de su sala, hizo girar nuevamente el vaso de Whiskey en el aire, previo a beber un gran sorbo del líquido dorado. Bebiendo lo suficiente para colmar su boca mientras pasaba el líquido por encima de su lengua una vez más. Saboreándolo. Pero con expresión ausente, dado que sus ojos negros continuaban desviándose hacia la puerta de su apartamento y de vuelta a su reloj de plata sobre la mesa. Veinte minutos pasados las once de la noche, marcaba ahora, inmutablemente, mientras el pequeño segundero continuaba girando rápidamente. Precipitadamente. Dándole la sensación de que el tiempo se estaba desangrando en su mano. Quizá vaciándose, eso era. Escapándosele de las manos, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Pronto cumpliría treinta y tres, y el solo pensamiento empezaba a fastidiarlo. Seguro, las cosas habían avanzado considerablemente bien en relación a sus intenciones y a su aspiración. Con ella a su lado, como siempre. Y aún así, todavía _no_ era Fuhrer. Y no estaba volviéndose más joven tampoco. No, de hecho estaba _muriendo_. Como el resto, todos lo estaban. Pero ese pensamiento aplicado a ciertas asignaturas delicadas parecía casi intolerable. La idea de que _ella_ estaba muriendo también le resultaba inaguantable. Y más lo hacía el hecho de que estaba muriéndose por una causa que ni siquiera era del todo suya. Seguro, lo era porque Riza Hawkeye había dedicado su vida a él y su causa –y con incuestionable esmero-, pero su propia vida se estaba extinguiendo y ninguno de ellos estaba yendo a ningún lado. Nadie iba a ningún lado, si es que había algún lugar al que dirigirse en primer lugar.

Decir que estaba en un humor sombrío era poco. Ni los días lluviosos lograban ponerlo en tal estado de irritabilidad. No que eso importara, de todas formas. Pero se estaba impacientando. La teniente primera se estaba demorando, y Roy empezaba a cuestionarse si realmente vendría. Aunque quizá era lo mejor, de cualquier manera, si verdaderamente lograra convencerse a sí mismo de ello. Cosa que no estaba funcionando. De hecho, estaba considerando seriamente salir y dirigirse a su apartamento. Pero entonces estaría perdiendo por completo la cabeza, y la calma, más de lo que ya había perdido de _ambas_ durante la noche. Y ni siquiera estaba ebrio para culpar al alcohol de ello. Bueno, no del todo al menos.

Afortunadamente, y para la sanidad de su agitada mente, un golpe suave sonó contra la puerta un par de minutos después. _Uno_. Y luego dos más seguidos, los cuales tenían algo más de fuerza ejercida en estos. Indudablemente, se trataba de _ella_, pues podría reconocer esa forma de golpear en cualquier parte. Por lo que poniéndose de pie se sacudió los pantalones y en la semi oscuridad caminó casi a tientas hasta la puerta; abriéndola bruscamente hacia atrás. Allí, desconcertada y evidentemente temblando a causa del frío se encontraba ella. Aferrando su gabardina firmemente contra su pecho y con una expresión que dejaba entrever claramente que no estaba del todo complacida de haber debido abandonar la calidez de su apartamento a tan altas horas de la noche.

Aún así, se enderezó y lo saludó correctamente —Teniente primera Riza Hawkeye, reportándose.

Roy, haciéndose a un lado, le indicó con la mano que ingresara; cerrando una vez dentro la puerta tras ella —Teniente, ¿a qué se debe su demora?

Riza, en respuesta, frunció el entrecejo. Removiéndose con porte calmo, a pesar de todo, el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero junto a la puerta —General, si mal no recuerdo aseveré estar aquí en veinte minutos. Y ese es el tiempo que trascurrió desde entonces.

—¿Veinte minutos? —repitió, observando su reloj de plata por algún tipo de confirmación—. En efecto —musitó, cerrando y guardando nuevamente el objeto en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Definitivamente, su tino era afilado en varios niveles.

Riza, escaneando rápidamente el lugar, se volvió al hombre con expresión severa —Señor, si me permite preguntar, ¿por qué estaba en la oscuridad? —Roy se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto, Riza había visto el vaso de Whisky ahora prácticamente vacío sobre la mesa—. ¿Está ebrio? —musitó, inclinándose hacia delante e intentando percibir el olor de su aliento. Sin embargo, se detuvo a sí misma, congelándose en el exacto lugar con cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo. La punta de su nariz a escasos milímetros de los labios de él, alertándole de cuan incorrecto era aquello. Pero Roy no se había movido, ni había retraído su cabeza, sino que permanecía observándola en silencio. Expectante. Aguardando algo, mientras sus ojos color carbón se deslizaban a lo largo de las facciones de ella. Examinando su expresión cauta.

Finalmente, fue ella la primera en retraerse. Retrocediendo un paso como para establecer una distancia prudente, segura, entre ambos mientras lo observaba devolverle la mirada aún en silencio. Por supuesto, no había tenido intención _alguna _de forzar cierta proximidad entre ambos. De hecho, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en el momento cuan impropio y fácil de malinterpretar podían ser sus acciones. Peor aún, no se había detenido a pensar cuan _peligroso _podía ser para ambos su accionar. Dada la singular naturaleza de su relación. Y era justamente por esas razones por las que Riza Hawkeye prefería eludir las situaciones –donde estuvieran ambos, y sólo ambos- que no fueran en terreno común. En el cuartel, con rangos y ambiciones de por medio, podía lidiar perfectamente con él. Manteniéndose siempre unos pies más atrás, cuidando su espalda pero nunca teniendo que improvisar.

Después de todo, su mayor rasgo era su disciplina y capacidad de atenerse a las normas y jugando según las reglas Riza podía manejarse perfectamente. _Ese _era y siempre había sido su terreno. Aunque, indudablemente, no estaba por encima de romper las reglas por él. Por su ambición, y el golpe de estado que habían llevado a cabo tres años atrás era la perfecta prueba de ello. De hecho, y hablando propiamente, su lealtad no era con la milicia –lo era, siempre que él estuviera en ella- sino con él. Y siempre había sido de esa forma.

Ni siquiera los años habían cambiado eso, ni los horrores que habían debido cometer por ese sueño que habían tenido de jóvenes. Sin embargo, estaba la _otra_ cuestión. Ese otro aspecto de su relación que había avanzado paralelamente a todo lo demás y que eventualmente tendía a precipitarse. Haciendo peligrar todo por lo que habían trabajado dura y arduamente. Al menos, de esa forma lo veía ella y probablemente estuviera en lo cierto. Por esa razón, eludía activamente situaciones como aquellas. Porque Riza era terrible improvisando. Él, por otro lado, no lo era. De hecho, su astucia y su capacidad para salirse con la suya eran y siempre habían sido habilidades útiles que le habían permitido llegar hasta donde estaban.

Roy Mustang doblaba las reglas, las calentaba como a la hoja de acero de una espada y las maleaba a gusto y beneficio. Siempre hábil y estratégicamente, pero cuidando de no quebrar la hoja en dos. A no ser que fuera absoluta e innegablemente necesario. Pero era también esa habilidad para improvisar que la hacía sentirse insegura respecto a estar allí con él. Si, la situación era mala de por sí y ella probablemente lo había empeorando con sus acciones previas. Pero si él pensó algo al respecto, no dijo nada. En vez de eso, se volteó, caminando por el pasillo y se volvió a dejar caer en la silla. Indicándole que se sentara en la restante frente a él. Riza acató.

Roy, alzando el vaso a sus labios, le dio otro sorbo. Vaciando, finalmente, el objeto cilíndrico por completo —¿Quiere algo de beber teniente?

La mujer observó de reojo la pistola de él apoyada sobre la mesa, al lado del vaso de Whisky, y junto a los guantes blancos de ignición. Extendiendo la mano, tomó el arma y la examinó detenidamente —Un vaso de agua estaría bien, gracias.

Roy asintió y se puso de pie, deteniéndose un instante para voltearse nuevamente a ella —¿No prefiere una copa de vino, teniente?

Riza, poniéndole el seguro, negó con la cabeza. Depositando nuevamente el arma sobre la mesa —No lo creo, general. Un vaso de agua será suficiente. Gracias. Y, por cierto, debería ponerle el seguro a su arma. Más aún si va a beber con ésta al alcance de la mano...

El moreno, regresando con su vaso nuevamente lleno y un vaso de agua en la otra mano, se sentó una vez más. Esta vez, sonriendo torcidamente —Confío en mi valiosa subordinada para que vele por mi bienestar... —replicó, depositando el objeto cilíndrico delante de ella. Luego, cruzándose de piernas una vez más con la pantorrilla sobre la rodilla de la otra pierna, añadió, como si la situación fuera en cierto modo entretenida—. Vino blanco, ¿cierto?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida —¿Perdón?

Roy se cruzó de brazos, aún con la sonrisa en su lugar —Su favorito, me refiero. ¿No era blanco? —simplemente porque el tinte carmesí del tinto le recordaba a la sangre. Y eso era inaceptable, Roy sabía.

Dando un sorbo a su agua, Riza asintió. Preguntándose por qué Roy parecía continuar bordeando la situación como si su intención desde el inicio hubiera sido simplemente retenerla un rato más, si bien tan solo un rato más —Así es, sin embargo, no bebo entre semana, general. Y creo que usted no debería hacerlo tampoco. Mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Llevándose el vaso a la boca, se detuvo en seco —¿Ni una copa? —preguntó curioso. Riza negó con la cabeza. Su semblante serio.

—No.

De todas formas, bebió un considerable trago. Sintiendo, una vez más, esa sensación a vapor en el interior de su boca —No se por qué no me sorprende —musitó, ligeramente entretenido—. No me diga teniente que _una_ copa es todo lo que se necesita con usted.

Tensándose sutilmente, Riza aferró el vaso con más fuerza. Bajando la mirada y contemplando el líquido traslúcido vibrar casi imperceptiblemente —No, general. Aún así, no creo que me haya llamado para indagarme sobre mis costumbres en relación a la bebida.

Pero él no respondió. En vez de eso, musitó contemplativo —No lleva puesto el uniforme.

Riza soltó un suspiro. Aquello no iba a ninguna parte y continuaba preguntándose si no sería el propósito de todo el asunto —No creí que fuera necesario, dado que no estoy en servicio. De hecho, tiendo a no usarlo en mis días libres también —replicó, con el semblante firme e inmutable en su lugar.

Pero Roy estaba demasiado familiarizado con su afilado sentido del humor como para no percibir el tono mordaz y condescendiente detrás de sus palabras. El mismo que usaba en las ocasiones en que solía llamarlo _inútil_ a causa de la lluvia. Si, conocía a Riza Hawkeye desde hacía demasiado tiempo ya y sabía que ella contaba con eso también. Con que él lo percibiría. Aún así, Roy fingió no haberlo hecho y continuó sonriendo fanfarronamente —Debería usar falda más seguido, como el resto de las mujeres en el cuartel, halaga más sus piernas.

Cruzándolas, instintivamente, Riza se enderezó en su asiento. Ligeramente fastidiada por el comentario —Las faldas restringen el movimiento y, por ende, no las veo apropiadas para mi tarea, señor. Es más práctico de esa forma.

Roy asintió, cerrando los ojos. Por supuesto sabía que ella diría algo de esa naturaleza. Después de todo, Riza era una mujer práctica y sensata. Así como extremadamente seria y racional y sin duda alguna consideraría algo así a la hora de realizar su trabajo. Lo cual, en cierta forma, le complacía. Su dedicación, eso era, hacia él. Por arrogante y egoísta que eso sonara. Y lo era, en cierta forma, un completo narcisista egocéntrico en relación a ella y no lo negaría. Pero no podía evitar deleitarse en su compañía y retenerla siempre un minuto más, si tan solo un minuto. Un segundo, no importaba. Su presencia, su mera presencia silenciosa siempre lo hacía parecer todo un poco mejor. O, al menos, un poco menos peor.

Y era egoísta, y miserable de su parte. El querer retenerla a su lado de esa forma. Más aún habiéndola arrastrado, en primer lugar, al mismísimo infierno, a Ishbal. Porque aún cuando Roy quisiera engañarse y mentirse a sí mismo era inútil. Hacerlo era una completa pérdida de tiempo y un insulto a su inteligencia y Roy no era tan inocente como para creer, a aquellas alturas, que podía haber otras razones para que ella hubiera elegido seguirlo. No, Riza había optado por darle la investigación de su padre –aquella noche tras el funeral- y él había derrochado el esfuerzo cometiendo las peores atrocidades que un hombre podía cometer. Peor aún, la había arrastrado a ella a toda aquella locura. Y hasta el día de la fecha esa responsabilidad recaía sobre él, siempre lo haría de todas formas. Y eso lo hacía un egoísta.

Aún así, continuó sonriendo arrogantemente y replicó —Cielos teniente, un cumplido y me baja de un disparo —bromeando. Como si Ishbal no estuviera en su cabeza, o las quemaduras de su espalda que nunca podía dejar de recordar. Como si no estuvieran en él todos esos recordatorios de cuando _casi_ la había perdido, uno a uno. Recordándole a cada segundo, con cada tic tac de su reloj de plata, que ella estaba _muriendo_. Y él también.

—General, ¿hay algún motivo por el que me haya hecho venir? —insistió, ahora irritada.

Roy dio otro sorbo a su Whisky, rehusándose a zanjar el asunto. Su expresión ligeramente más apagada, así como sus ojos, los cuales lucían repentinamente más oscuros que de costumbre. Él estaba tanteando las líneas, como siempre, y ella estaba intentando mantenerse lo más alejada de éstas como le fuera posible. Lo cual era sensato, después de todo, y lógico. Y probablemente mejor y mas conveniente también, pero ella era la sensata de los dos. Él no. Él era negligente y no podía evitar serlo con ella también. No podía, siquiera, obligarse a _intentar_ no serlo. Pero esa era la misma negligencia que la había puesto en riesgo más de una vez, y a causa suya. Y eso era algo inaceptable también. En retrospectiva, él solo le había generado tragos amargos y cicatrices que jamás se borrarían de su piel.

Cicatrices que nunca debería haber tenido, para empezar —De hecho, lo hay —musitó, manteniendo el tono ligero a pesar de que le estaba costando hacerlo. Y ella lo sabía. Sus ojos lucían cansados—. Se me antojaba su compañía... —sonrió. No, egoísta no llegaba a cubrir ni la mitad de lo que era.

Pronto se pondría de pie y se marcharía. Lo sabía —¿Solo por eso me ordenó salir de mi casa y venir hasta aquí?

No, pero no podía decirle que la _necesitaba_ para que volviera a unirlo en una pieza todo de nuevo, como había hecho aquella vez con la situación referente a Envy. Así que Riza debería conformarse con la segunda mejor opción, una pequeña mentira —Así es, gracias por el esfuerzo teniente —y ella estaba por replicar algo, pero Roy la volvió a interrumpir, dando perezosamente un sorbo de su vaso casi vacío—. ¿Hubiera accedido si le decía el verdadero motivo?

—No, señor —no, _probablemente_ no. Simplemente porque sabía cómo eran las cosas y como debían serlo, y no era así como debían serlo. _Esos _no eran ellos y jamás lo serían. Y alguien, de los dos, debía mantener cierto sentido común y cordura para evitar que todo se desmoronara a causa de un error. Todo el trabajo arduo que habían hecho, hasta entonces. Todo el esfuerzo de _él_. Por encima de todo, Riza quería salvaguardar _eso_. Protegerlo, como había hecho hasta entonces.

Roy sonrió amargamente —Eso pensé—_si_, él también lo sabía. Podía verlo en los ojos igualmente cansados de ella, en su expresión derrotada. Los pensamientos, las razones, ella podía enumerarlas todas y él tendría que darle la razón y asentir con la cabeza porque Riza Hawkeye _siempre _tenía la razón. Siempre sabía ver las líneas, y dónde estaban, mejor que nadie. Y por esa razón había decidido confiarle su espalda en aquel entonces. Aún lo hacía, confiar en su juicio. Solo que había días como aquellos en que era demasiado. Todo lo era. Y ella aún era su única fuente de sanidad, cuando Roy más la necesitaba.

Como en Ishbal, su existencia era lo que continuaba empujándolo hacia adelante. En días como aquellos, su existencia y la carga que ambos debían llevar sobre sus hombros parecía ligeramente más liviana cuando la compartía con ella, solo con ella. Porque nadie jamás entendería cómo era realmente. A excepción de aquellos que habían estado también en la campaña de aniquilación, y aún entonces no parecía suficiente. Porque solo ella, y nadie más que ella, se había desnudado a él y descubierto el secreto de su padre y solo ella llevaba en _su_ piel las cicatrices que _él _le habían infligido. Las marcas de _él_, en _su_ cuerpo.

—Déjeme ayudarle —susurró finalmente, poniéndose de pie y tomando los dos vasos de la mesa. Incluido el de Whisky de él, a pesar de que no lo había terminado. Y Roy, sin quejarse, lo consintió. Observándola discretamente por el rabillo del ojo retirarse a la pequeña cocina a sus espaldas y regresar segundos después con las _manos_ vacías.

Manos que jamás deberían haber tocado la sangre, sangre de inocentes, ni las armas con que había llevado a cabo efectivamente la tarea. Su piel entera, estaba profanada, y todo era su culpa. Su absoluta y completa responsabilidad. Eso era algo que Mustang no podía negar, y no pretendía hacerlo tampoco. Por lo que, al sentirla pasar junto a él, extendió la mano y la tomó por la muñeca. Sorprendiéndola ligeramente. No estaba pensando con claridad ya, no del todo.

Sus ojos abatidos, hacia abajo, mientras su flequillo negro caía alborotadamente sobre su frente, proyectando sombras largas sobre su expresión —Lamento causarte tantas dificultades... —susurró, comenzando a dibujar círculos con su pulgar en la muñeca de ella. Tentativamente. Sobre su piel, lentamente, trazando la ramificación de sus venas mientras se ponía de pie, aún sujetándola.

Riza, inmóvil, intentó soltarse del agarre dando un pequeño tirón. Ligero. No realmente un intento. Dado que de haberlo querido se habría liberado fácilmente. El agarre de Roy ni siquiera era un agarre firme sino más bien laxo. Débil. Concediéndole a ella la posibilidad de huir si así lo deseaba, de alejarse de él. Y dejarlo atrás. Pero no lo hizo. No se marchó. No lo abandonó –nunca lo había hecho de todas formas. En vez de eso, permaneció allí, de pie, aguardando y evaluando con ojo crítico su siguiente movimiento. Trazando con su mirada cada línea de su rostro aniñado y contradictoriamente masculino. Sus ojos. Su nariz. Su boca. El sutil rastro de sombra de barba que estaba creciéndole, antes de que volviera a afeitarlo rasamente.

Su garganta se secó, y un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago, cuando Roy dio otro paso hacia ella –aún rozando las yemas de sus dedos contra la piel de su muñeca-, y luego otro, quedando exactamente delante suyo. Y con una mano bordeando su cintura. Pero sin siquiera tocarla. Al menos no por unos segundos, hasta que su otra mano –la que no aferraba su brazo- fue a descansar sobre la zona baja de su espalda. En el exacto punto donde la tinta roja comenzaba. Su tatuaje, aún podía recordarlo. _No_, nunca lo había olvidado. Estaba grabado en su mente. El mapa de su espalda. En su carne.

Enterrando su rostro en la curva del cuello de ella, frente sudada contra su pálida piel, comenzó a trazar el tatuaje. Suavemente. Línea por línea, círculo por círculo y curva por curva, acariciando su espalda por encima de la ropa con los dedos. Si, lo tenía perfectamente memorizado. Completamente, aún cuando podía contar con los dedos las ocasiones en que lo había visto, en el pasado. Y de eso ya habían pasado demasiados años. Aún así nunca lo olvidaría, ese era el tipo de cosas que lo atormentarían por el resto de su vida; más que otras tantas cosas que había visto y hecho. Por inaceptable que eso sonara.

Desistiendo, finalmente, descansó su mano completa en el arco de su espalda. Dejándola reposar un segundo más de lo que debería, antes de retroceder un paso y soltarla finalmente. Su expresión una de cansancio y culpa, así como una ligera mirada de disculpa por el atrevimiento que se acababa de tomar, dado que no era costumbre de él hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ni de ella, permitírselo. Pero suponía que estaba bien también, ella entendía, aún cuando fuera impropio, inadecuado y demás, se trataba solo de un instante. Un pequeño segundo en que se permitía tenerlo más cerca de lo que debería y aún no lo suficientemente cerca de lo que lo necesitaría. Un instante en que debía convencerse de que todo _aún_ permanecía en el ámbito de abstracto, aún cuando no lo pareciera.

Luego podrían regresar a la rutina, y amoldarse a los papeles que llevaban años cumpliendo dentro del ejército. Hasta que llegara el día en que pudieran ser ellos quienes realizaran en cambio. Desde adentro. Pero hasta entonces, ella continuaría cuidando su espalda, como siempre. Como había estado haciendo hasta entonces. Y como continuaría haciendo, probablemente, una vez que todo hubiera terminado. Después de todo, había jurado seguirlo hasta la tumba y eso era lo que haría. Seguirlo, hasta el mismo infierno, de ser necesario.

Pero, por ahora, necesitaba alejarse de él. Su mente ya estaba nublada tal y como estaba y la presencia de Roy, tan cerca suyo, no estaba ayudándola a separar sus ideas con la claridad que habitualmente poseía —Lo lamento general, debo retirarme —se excusó.

Roy asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente —Bien, teniente. La veré mañana, entonces.

Riza asintió, caminando hacia la salida con Roy unos pasos más atrás. Observando su espalda en silencio. Finalmente, ella tomó su gabardina y se la colgó en el antebrazo, abriendo la puerta y deslizándose hacia afuera. Solo para volverse un instante a él, un mero instante, con una cálida y casi inexistente sonrisa en los labios —Por favor no llegue tarde. Y no beba más...

Roy devolvió el gesto y asintió —Si... —observándola cerrar la puerta inmediatamente después. Y desaparecer, completamente. Una vez más, estaba _solo... _No, no lo estaba realmente. No mientras la tuviera a ella. Nunca estaría solo. Y en cierta forma, el pensamiento le reconfortaba.

Aunque no debería hacerlo, no tanto al menos.

No dadas las circunstancias.


	2. Construyendo puentes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertencen. Triste pero evidentemente. **

2/9

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como dije, acá está el capítulo correspondiente a hoy y dado que ayer lo subí a aproximadamente esta misma hora decidí hacer lo mismo hoy. Y, antes que nada, quería decirles a todos gracias. A todos los lectores por darme una oportunidad y tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia pero más aún a quienes me firmaron: a,** Maii . Hawkeye** (tuve que separarlo porque la página lo borra),** fandita-eromena**,** Anne21**, **Okashira Janet **(me alegro que hayas visto la serie. Es genial, ¿cierto?) y a** Lucia991**, cuyos reviews me hicieron sentir bienvenida y que tienen fe en mi. **¡Gracias!** De verdad, a todos y todas. Y ojalá este capítulo también les guste. Como siempre, me encantaría saber qué piensan al respecto y si creen que hay algo que debo mejorar o no, siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber. Por mi parte, voy a estar **feliz **de recibir sus opiniones y críticas. En fin, no los atosigo más con mi bla bla sin sentido... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**Redención**

**

* * *

**

II

"Construyendo puentes e incendiándolos a nada"

* * *

Observando la puerta una vez más, Riza soltó un suspiro. _Por supuesto que llegaría tarde_, pensó para sí; negando con la cabeza y colocando el archivo en el archivero correspondiente. Luego, volviéndose al resto de carpetas en mano, retomó su labor. Dándole una ojeada a cada carpeta –y al índice de estas- para evaluar cual sería la mejor forma de archivarlas. Algunos eran reportes viejos, incluso databan de casi cinco años atrás, entregados por los propios hermanos Elric durante su búsqueda por recuperar sus cuerpos, y otros más actuales. Sonriendo calmamente, observó la garabateada letra casi irreconocible de Edward en una de las hojas (en cuyo margen había escrito "Coronel Bastardo" con aún más presión de su pluma) y suspiró. ¿Tanto había pasado? El índice del informe leía: _Minas Youswell_, y Riza recordaba particularmente el caso del teniente Yoki y sus cargos de corrupción. De hecho, Edward y su hermano Alphonse habían solucionado el caso, todos aquellos años atrás. Y Roy había estado complacido, aún cuando no lo había demostrado a ambos chicos.

De hecho, había pretendido desinterés completo cuando había recibido el informe de manos de un irritado Edward Elric, el cual no había dejado de despotricar contra el Coronel por haberle hecho viajar todo el camino de regreso a la ciudad del Este solo para entregarle un estúpido informe, mientras despotricaba también a causa de un comentario que había hecho su superior en relación a su estatura. Honestamente, y aún cuando Edward Elric tenía el corazón en el correcto lugar, su temperamento explosivo tendía a meterlo constantemente en problemas allí donde fuera. Dejando a su hermano menor, Alphonse, para salvaguardar todas las situaciones cuando fuera necesario. Y aún cuando el general nunca fuera a admitirlo, Roy y Edward, ambos eran más similares de lo que creían, o pretendían reconocer, en todo caso.

Ambos tendían a ser tercos, en ocasiones generalmente que requerían tragarse su orgullo al menos, y ambos tendían a precipitarse hacia las cosas sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de sus acciones. Si, en cierta forma, Edward –allá en Resembool- le había recordado a sí mismo probablemente. En cierta forma Riza misma podía aparear las situaciones y establecer cierto paralelismo, aunque estirando la comparación. Edward quería enmendar sus errores, pero no por él sino por recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano menor. Y Roy pretendía lo mismo, proteger y salvaguardar a los que eran importantes para él y enmendar sus acciones del pasado; solo que su ambición resultaba un tanto más abarcadora con respecto a la de Edward. Y más ambiciosa. Y aún así, esa había sido probablemente la principal razón por la que Roy había continuado con su proposición de que se uniera a la milicia igual que él, incluso tras enterarse –con cierta confusión- de que se trataba solo de unos niños (a causa de un error de papeleo).

Si, Roy había tenido una especie de punto débil por el caso particular de los Elric. Solo que jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. No al "enano", al menos, como solía llamarlo solo para irritarlo y verlo echar humo por las orejas gritando incoherencias sobre su complejo de estatura; pero ella lo sabía. Indirectamente, y sin pretender interesarse ni involucrarse directamente, había ido guiando su búsqueda en base a la información que había podido recopilar. Intentando meterse lo menos posible en su camino. Al menos eso había dicho, aquella vez cuando había decidido mentirles sobre la muerte de Hughes llamándolo equivocadamente "amabilidad de su parte", pero Roy tendía a caer en el error –a veces- de tratarlos como niños cuando era evidente para ambos que tal no era el caso. No todo el tiempo, de todas formas. Y terminaba solo siendo una crueldad confundida con algo similar a amabilidad.

Volviendo a dirigir una furtiva mirada a la puerta, negó nuevamente con la cabeza. ¿Por qué había pensado que sería diferente aquella vez, de todas las anteriores? Era su culpa, de todas formas, por creer que algo cambiaría. Sabía que no, o debería haberlo sabido al menos, pero no había podido evitar conservar ciertas esperanzas. Con Havoc y Breda en el Este, Fuery en el Sur y Falman en el Norte las cosas resultaban más silenciosas y solitarias por la oficina. No solo eso, el papeleo se estaba acumulando a niveles alarmantes y él aún así continuaba como si nada. Sin dignarse a levantar su pluma, y ahora ni siquiera se dignaba a aparecer, lo cual dejaba todo el trabajo tedioso en manos de ella. No que Hawkeye se quejara, era su trabajo y ella cumpliría diligentemente como se esperaba de su persona. Sin embargo, un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal.

Cerrando el archivero de golpe, con más fuerza quizá de la necesaria, cerró los ojos. Intentando borrar el fastidio que sentía por toda la situación. Sin embargo, y a causa de esto, no había oído la puerta abrirse ni al hombre en cuestión ingresar a la habitación —Woah, teniente; ¿qué injuria le causó el archivero esta vez?

Riza, volteándose, lo saludó llevándose la mano a la frente. Su semblante serio —No es el archivero, _señor_. Buenos días.

Roy asintió, ignorando lo afilado de la voz de su teniente, y se dirigió a su escritorio. Dejándose caer tras este con cansancio —Ah, si. Buenos días teniente. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

Ella, tomando una pila de papeles de su propio escritorio, caminó hasta donde Roy se encontraba y los depositó en el de él, con un sordo ruido —Todos esos requieren su lectura y firma, general.

El hombre lució fastidiado —¿Eh? ¿Todo esto, teniente? ¿Está segura?

—Positivamente, señor. Hay un par más en mi escritorio también...

—¿Más? ¿Cómo es posible? —¿y todavía se preguntaba? ¿Sinceramente? Riza no entendía cómo podía siquiera tener el descaro de formular esa pregunta en voz alta, dada la naturaleza de su motivación –o falta de esta- para realizar las labores burocráticas. Era evidente que el trabajo se continuaba acumulando, cuando uno no lo realizaba.

—Aahh... ¿Dónde se fueron todos los buenos subordinados? —musitó, fastidiado. Si Havoc, Breda, Falman y Fuery aún se encontraran allí Roy podría haberles delegado parte de su trabajo. La mayor parte, inclusive, cuando Riza no estuviera viendo. Pero dado que no había nadie más que ellos, debería simplemente ponerse a trabajar. Solo que estaba cansado, demasiado cansado, para mantenerse siquiera despierto. O concentrado, al menos.

Riza, ladeando la cabeza en su dirección, observó las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos —General, ¿se encuentra bien?

Mustang tomó su pluma y asintió, viendo las letras del primer informe borronearse y mezclarse hasta hacerse inentendibles. O era él, quizá, pero de todas formas no veía cómo podría siquiera empezar su trabajo de esa forma. Menos aún terminarlo a tiempo. Y de no hacerlo estaba seguro que su teniente _no_ estaría complacida. En absoluto. Aún así, y por tedioso que el trabajo de oficina fuera, Roy sabía que era algo que debía hacerse. En tiempo y forma, por encima de todo, lo cual añadía al fastidio que le causaba la situación. Él no se había enlistado para eso, sino para cosas más grandes. Para producir cambios, y poder ser capaz de proteger a Amestris con sus propias manos. A las personas que eran importantes para él, con sus propias manos. Y proveerle a las siguientes generaciones la posibilidad de un futuro mejor. Si, para eso había resignado muchos aspectos de su vida, sacrificado demasiado e incluso hecho peligrar sus propios ideales y condición humana cometiendo actos que ningún humano debería haber realizado en primer lugar. No para esto, no para firmar informes sobre supuestos pueblos fantasmas y demás tonterías que tranquilamente podrían ser postergadas, para el día en que se terminara el mundo.

Afortunadamente, le quedaba el consuelo de haber podido comenzar la reconstrucción de Ishbal y la correspondiente recuperación de la cultura del pueblo inmediatamente después del día prometido. Aún sin su sentido de la vista, y aún habiéndole sido arrebatada la posibilidad de ser Fuhrer -al menos en aquel entonces- Roy había decidido hacer, junto al resto de sus subordinados, todo lo que estuviera en su poder para devolverle a los Ishbalitas la posibilidad de tener un lugar al que regresar. Enmendar no, darles las cosas que necesitaban tampoco; porque había cosas que jamás podrían recuperarse y el límite de un humano terminaba en la muerte. Ni siquiera con su alquimia, podría ser capaz de devolverles todas las vidas que habían tomado, o aquellas que habían destruido por completo. Hombres, mujeres y familias completas. Toda una comunidad, prácticamente aniquilada por sus propias manos. E hicieran lo que hicieran, jamás podrían hacer desaparecer los errores de su pasado. Jamás podrían expiar sus pecados y no pretendían hacerlo tampoco. Debían vivir con la culpa. Debían vivir, por encima de todo, para poder hacer algo con todo eso que habían hecho, tomarlo todo para sí mismos y evitar que cosas como las que habían transpirado en Ishbal no se repitieran a futuro. Al menos, era lo menos que podían hacer. Así tuvieran que resignarse a ellos mismo, por ello.

Después de todo, eso era ser un perro de los militares. Comprometer su integridad física y mental, sus ideales, su vida entera para lograr resultados. Roy había estado dispuesto a todo ello, y aún lo estaba, por eso estaba agradecido que la jurisdicción del proyecto sobre Ishbal hubiera recaído sobre él, a pesar del sinfín de objeciones que habían reincidido, tanto sobre el proyecto como sobre su persona. Por supuesto, él se había adelantado a todo aquello y lo había previsto perfectamente. Ishbal, económicamente, no resultaba una porción beneficiosa para el país. Su clima árido mataba todo lo que era sembrado allí haciéndolo prácticamente improductivo y, por ende, para los intereses comerciales una región casi nula. Por encima de todo, el miedo y la discriminación hacia los Ishbalitas y la cultura de ellos en general -en contraposición al estilo de vida de los ciudadanos de Amestris- continuaba pareciendo amenazadora a una considerable cantidad de gente. Muchos de ellos militares, y muchos posicionados en altos rangos. Lo cual complicaba las cosas. Había demasiadas razones para no hacer nada -como siempre- y no las suficientes para actuar al respecto. Por todo lo que ellos sabían, expresado por los mismos generales que habían estado presentes en la reunión, los Ishbalitas podían volver a oponerse a Amestris y repetir la historia con una nueva guerra civil; por lo que debía considerárselos como _posibles_ amenazas y actuar acorde a ello, acotándole recursos y retirándole derechos de forma que no tuvieran el potencial para hacer nada al respecto más que depender del estado y del gobierno de turno. Algunos, incluso, apostaban a que _eso_ sucedería.

Pero Roy había permanecido firme. Calmo y colecto y había previsto todas estas objeciones antes de entrar a la sala. Eran las mismas de la última vez, de todas formas. Las mismas excusas y seudo-racionalizaciones que habían derivado en la guerra para empezar. Por alguna razón, siempre lo eran. Pero él había sabido de antemano que con alguien como King Bradley en el poder jamás podría hacer siquiera llegar a oídos de sus superiores sus propias opiniones al respecto. Había resultado una ventaja -si podía decirse de esa forma- que el previo Fuhrer hubiera sido un homúnculo. Y era aún más ventajoso que el actual estuviera de su lado. Pero Grumman era un viejo zorro, más astuto de lo que muchos le daban crédito y sabía disimular perfectamente sus intenciones, así como el hecho de que favorecía a Mustang por encima de los general que provenían del régimen de Bradley. Después de todo, ambos habían trabajado en conjunto para poner en acción el golpe de estado que había derrocado al previo Fuhrer y desmantelado los planes de los homúnculos de usar a los ciudadanos de Amestris como materia prima para la creación de nuevas piedras filosofales. Y ambos habían salido airosos, también, y perfectamente bien parados dada la situación. Lo que llevaba a ambos hombres a la posición en la que estaban y al arreglo silencioso que tenían.

Roy había ofrecido a Grumman, aquella vez frente a la tumba de Hughes, la posibilidad de recobrar algo de gloria una vez todo acabado. Quizá de ocupar el puesto más alto, y postergar por un tiempo su retiro mientras se sentaba en la gloria. Había sido sutil, y deslizado la propuesta suave y calmamente con una carismática sonrisa. Pues sabía, y lo hacía perfectamente, que para atrapar a un gran pez había que ofrecerle un carnada digna de su tamaño. Además, de esa forma, podría agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él a lo largo de su carrera. Y a cambio Grumman cuidaría el puesto para cuando él pudiera arribar a su meta. Era lo que ellos -alquimistas- llamarían intercambio equivalente también, un trato justo. En el que se beneficiaban ambos.

Y lo beneficiaba particularmente a él dado que el actual Fuhrer le dejaba la correa un poco más larga de lo que probablemente debería. Pero el antes general confiaba en él y Roy no defraudaría a la persona que había contribuido tan activamente a su escalada por rangos y hacia la cima. Estaba cerca, y pronto estaría allí. Pero no todavía, Roy confiaba en que Grumman cuidaría bien del país hasta que fuera el momento correcto. Mientras tanto, Roy tenía el permiso para dedicarse a la causa que tanto pretendía servir. La de Ishbal, y la de colaborar en todo lo que pudiera para mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas que ahora habitaban nuevamente allí, en la _ahora_ considerada tierra santa. Sin embargo, y como era de esperarse, las cosas estaban resultando lentas. Más de lo que él mismo había contemplado, pero era lógico también. Se trataba, después de todo, de una construcción cultural propia y compleja y se trataba de vidas humanas. Una completa porción del país, y la destrucción siempre demoraba menos que la construcción, irónicamente. Y él estaba sentado tras un estúpido escritorio firmando reportes sobre meras trivialidades superficiales.

Volviendo la vista al condenado papel, soltó un largo y tendido suspiro. Si chasqueara los dedos, si tan solo uniera su pulgar con su índice y medio y los deslizara en un rápido movimiento, toda la pila haría combustión y estallaría en llamas. Y él podría tirarse hacia atrás, acomodarse en la silla de su escritorio y observar las flamas devorar el estúpido montón de burocracia apilada, con una complacida sonrisa en su boca. En vez de eso, hizo girar la pluma entre sus dedos y soltó otro suspiro. Solo para añadir efecto dramático a su estado de ánimo, y comenzó a leer. Pero no podía concentrarse, por lo que alzó la cabeza y observó a su teniente primera trabajar diligentemente. Honestamente, no tenía idea de cómo podía lograr tal dedicación a algo tan trivial pero estaba complacido de saber que gracias a su esfuerzo las cosas eran más fáciles para él. Al menos burocráticamente hablando, lo eran. Y debía estarle agradecido por aquello a ella.

Sonriendo, dejó la pluma en su escritorio —Teniente, ¿alguna vez manifesté abiertamente mi agradecimiento a su esfuerzo?

La mujer, alzando la cabeza, lo observó con semblante neutro. Roy estaba haciendo eso de nuevo, usándola de excusa para no hacer su trabajo. Estaba postergando las cosas —No veo la necesidad para que haga eso, señor. Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Roy apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó ambas mano, apoyando su mentón casualmente sobre estas. Por supuesto, lo que ella había dicho no era del todo cierto. Su dedicación y devoción abarcaban mucho más terreno de lo que su deber militar le exigía para con él y él lo sabía, ella también, pero así eran las cosas. Y así era ella, después de todo. Ese era el tipo de relación que compartían —Por supuesto, aún así, no creo que le haya agradecido.

Riza volvió la vista a sus papeles y asintió, retomando su trabajo —Si tanto insiste en agradecérmelo, general, hágalo completando su trabajo.

El moreno soltó un suspiro y se encogió nuevamente contra el respaldar de su silla, brazos cruzados y expresión de tedio —Puede ser terriblemente insistente con el asunto, ¿cierto? —musitó.

Riza sonrió calmamente, dejando su pluma también sobre la superficie del escritorio y llevándose las manos al cabello para asegurar su agarre dado que los mechones dorados insistían en continuar soltándose, ya que aún no había terminado de crecer al largo que previamente había tenido —¿No es para esto que me designó su asistente? Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa —los ojos de él se deslizaron de sus largos dedos sosteniendo el cabello en alto a su cuello desnudo y a la línea que descendía hasta perderse bajo su uniforme.

Cerrando los ojos, Roy asintió —"Si alguna vez pierdo mi camino, máteme con sus propias manos" Esa fue la promesa, teniente. Ya puede matarme... —añadió, a modo de broma.

Pero ella solo le dedicó una mirada severa, cerrando el broche con un suave "clic" y bajando las manos nuevamente. No lo encontraba divertido, en absoluto —No debería bromear con eso.

Él sonrió, suponiendo que probablemente estaba en lo cierto. No lo era, considerando que una vez casi había debido hacerlo —Supongo que no.

—No, aún esta dentro de mi rango de tolerancia —replicó, la calma sonrisa casi imperceptible volviendo a sus labios.

Roy continuó sonriendo también, y se cubrió con la mano la boca cuando un bostezo escapó de entre sus labios —Es demasiado amable, teniente.

Sin embargo, ella solo se levantó de su asiento y caminó derecho hacia la cafetera, dándole la espalda mientras se disponía a preparar una taza de café para ambos. En silencio, él observó su nuca y los cortos cabellos rubios que escapaban al broche, así como la forma en que sus hombros permanecían tensos llenando el uniforme azul. Descendiendo un poco más, se detuvo a contemplar su espalda. Sus hombros eran un poquito más anchos de lo normal, quizá, en comparación a otras mujeres de su edad pero eran el resultado de su exhaustivo entrenamiento militar y parte de quien era ella. Por otro lado, su cuerpo no era ancho como se esperaría de alguien dentro de la milicia y similar al de la general Armstrong sino delgado -aunque curvilíneo y muscular- y también lo era su cintura, como lo había sido siempre. Incluso de adolescente, recordaba, su cuerpo había sido bastante más estilizado de lo normal para una persona de su edad. Haciéndola lucir, en cierta forma, más adulta de lo que lo había sido cuando él la había visto por primera vez; sentada; en el pórtico de su casa desvencijada. Aunque sus caderas no eran remotamente similares a las de aquella joven, ya no al menos, sino las caderas de una mujer correspondiente a su edad.

No que él pudiera vislumbrar todas aquellas líneas sobre el ancho y acartonado uniforme. Pero Roy creía recordar perfectamente cómo se veía su cuerpo —Aquí tiene.

Parpadeando, el moreno salió de su trance y observó la taza humeante extendida frente a su rostro. En su interior, el líquido negro se arremolinaba suavemente. Sonriendo, finalmente, aceptó el cálido objeto entre sus manos —Gracias, teniente. Supongo que esto es para mantenerme despierto y hacer mi trabajo.

—Así es general, esos papeles no se firmarán solos —y, sin decir más, regresó a su lugar. Retomando, casi inmediatamente, su trabajo con absoluta dedicación. Mientras Roy daba un sorbo a su café y continuaba observándola, solo para hacer una mueca de asco una vez que el café ingresó en su boca. Bajando la mirada al insultante líquido oscuro, volvió la vista a su teniente y negó con la cabeza. El café del cuartel era terrible sinceramente, y ni siquiera el esmero y la idoneidad de ella podrían mejorar el desagradable sabor. De no saber que se trataba de café, de hecho, Roy habría jurado que acababa de beber agua sucia. Recolectada, probablemente, de alguna zanja olvidada.

Depositando abatido la taza sobre su escritorio, dejándola lo más lejos posible de él, se dispuso a firmar unos cuantos papeles más. Pero solo llegó a completar alrededor de cinco o seis cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y tras esta apareció una joven militar cargando dos o tres papeles. Atravesando la habitación con paso firme, y una vez frente al escritorio de Roy, la joven saludó llevándose la mano a la frente. Su largo cabello lacio y castaño claro meciéndose suavemente con el gesto. Finalmente, le entregó los papeles que llevaba acomodados contra su cuerpo y excusándose se marchó una vez más, dejándolo a él contemplando la espalda de la mujer mientras se retiraba. Por supuesto, sabía perfectamente quien había mandado a la joven mujer -aún cuando ella no le había dicho y aún cuando él no había preguntado, lo sabía- a su oficina. Los papeles no decían nada por supuesto. De hecho, eran papeles completamente vacíos y en blanco, pero Roy solo conocía a una persona excéntrica capaz de hacer eso y cuyas asistentes eran todas jóvenes cadetes. Todas esbeltas y de grata apariencia. Y ese no era otro que el mismísimo Fuhrer Grumman. Honestamente, y a aquellas alturas, Roy no comprendía como el hombre no tenía una pila en su escritorio -entre todo el papeleo que probablemente no había hecho, ni hacía- de denuncias por acoso sexual.

Sonriendo, más que complacido de poder él también escapar de sus propias obligaciones burocráticas, se puso de pie, bordeó el escritorio y atravesó la habitación. Deteniéndose un instante para asegurarle a su teniente que regresaría en breve, aunque Riza dudaba realmente que eso fuera probable, antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer tras esta. Negando secamente con la cabeza, la mujer retomó su papeleo. Después de todo, uno de los dos tenía que hacerlo. Y Roy no regresaría hasta que alguno de los dos perdiera la partida de ajedrez que probablemente llevarían a cabo alegando estar trabajando, mientras el resto de las personas en el cuartel de hecho _sí_ lo hacían.

Por supuesto, cuando llegó al despacho del hombre un tablero de ajedrez estaba ya dispuesto sobre en gran escritorio del Fuhrer, junto a una pila de papeles desordenados que evidentemente ni siquiera había tocado. El hombre, con su gran barba gris y sus cejas pobladas de igual color sonreía pícaramente, a través de sus lentes redondos. Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos acentuándose más a causa de su jovial expresión —¡Oh! ¡Oh! General Mustang, lo estaba esperando...

Roy, observando con una sonrisa el tablero, asintió —Eso parece, su excelencia.

Curvando aún más las comisuras de su boca, Grumman dejó de limpiar con el trapo que tenía en mano la estatuilla sobre su regazo. Al igual que el resto que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación, se trataba de una _mamushka _—Si, si. Pasa. Pasa. Y cierra la puerta, por favor.

Él asintió, se llevó la mano a la frente y fue a sentarse frente al hombre. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y observando el familiar tablero —¿Sucedió algo, Fuhrer?

El hombre, sonriendo, jaló suavemente de la punta de su bigote —¿Algo? No, no. Claro. ¿Por casualidad aún va a ese bar que frecuenta, general?

Roy parpadeó, y luego una sonrisa se extendió por su boca —A veces, tienen buen Whisky... Además, la compañía es _grata_ y agradable a los ojos... ¿No le parece? —musitó, moviendo una pieza.

Grumman rió descaradamente —¡Ah! Si, si. Eso he oído... —contraatacando.

Contemplando el tablero, se llevó la mano al mentón —Quizá debería visitarlo alguna vez... Fuhrer...

—¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¿Un viejo como yo? No creo que tenga tiempo, general, con todo el trabajo que tengo. Pero siéntase libre de traerme una probada de ese Whisky alguna vez...

—Por supuesto, su excelencia —respondió, tomando una de las piezas de Grumman y removiéndola del tablero.

Finalmente, y tras media hora más de juego, Roy se puso de pie. Entre sus dedos, tomó la pieza de ajedrez que correspondía al Rey y la guardó distraídamente en su bolsillo. Luego saludó adecuadamente a su superior, talones juntos y mano a la frente, y se excusó. Solo para ser detenido por la voz del viejo hombre una vez más —General, visite a este viejo Fuhrer más seguido. ¿Sabe? Se torna aburrido y solitario por estos días. Y espero que la próxima vez traigas algo de ese Whisky...

Asintió, y colocó la mano en el picaporte —Será un honor, su excelencia.

—¡Ah! —rió—. Y debería tomar mi sugerencia en consideración...

Roy giró la perilla y abrió la puerta —¿Cuál de todas?

—La referente a mi nieta... —sugirió, riendo y comenzando a limpiar otra estatuilla.

El moreno asintió, sonrió y se marchó. Regresando una vez más a su oficina. ¡Oh!, y hablando eso, la teniente no estaría complacida. Eso era seguro. Después de todo, había dicho que volvería en breve y no lo había hecho. No solo eso, sino que no había terminado su papeleo y probablemente no lo terminaría tampoco. No a aquellas alturas del día. Pasando por una ventana, observó hacia fuera, ya estaba atardeciendo. De repente, se le antojaba un buen vaso de escocés...

—Perdone la demora, teniente —comentó, reingresando y viéndola allí en su escritorio, limpiando su semiautomática con dedicación. Y presionando el trapo con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria contra el frío metal, o quizá fuera su imaginación. Tanto los papeles de su escritorio, como los que se encontraban en el de ella habían desaparecido—. ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Riza no alzó la mirada —Los papeles ya fueron entregados, general.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Todos?

Ella continuó puliendo su arma —Así es —sin mirarlo. Oh, no. La teniente no estaba en absoluto complacida. Pero jamás lo diría.

Dejándose caer en su silla, contempló su propio escritorio vacío y luego el de ella —Gracias por su esfuerzo. Por cierto, teniente, tengo algo más que pedirle.

La rubia enarcó una ceja en su dirección, aún frotando el paño delicadamente sobre el metal y haciéndolo relucir —¿Si, señor?

—Necesito que entregue algo por mi...

—¿Algo?

Roy metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y asintió —Así es —depositándolo sobre el escritorio vacío.

Los ojos caoba de ella se deslizaron al objeto que él acababa de dejar allí. Poniéndose de pie, se acercó —Si, señor —pero cuando extendió su mano para asirlo él lo manoteó antes de que ella pudiera siquiera tocarlo—. General, creo que necesito eso para cumplir mi orden.

Roy también se puso de pie, tomando su chaqueta azul militar que acababa de sacarse y colgar del respaldar de su silla —¿Sabe qué? Mejor voy también.

Riza, cruzándose de brazos, continuó observándolo cautamente —Señor, realmente no necesito una escolta —exclamó. La irritación que hasta el momento había logrado mantener al margen de su expresión y su voz empezaba a filtrarse—. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme por mi cuenta.

Ahora el irritado parecía ser él. Chasqueando la lengua, replicó —Eso lo sé cabalmente, teniente. Es mi seguridad la que me preocupa, no teniendo cerca a mi valiosa subordinada para que cuide mi espalda —recuperando la sonrisa al terminar sus palabras.

Inconscientemente, ella puso los ojos en blanco. Su superior tendía a ser realmente infantil, en ocasiones —Si, porque es una verdadera damisela en peligro, señor —ironizó.

Y él pretendió un gesto de dolor, mientras rodeaba el escritorio y la alcanzaba a ella a la salida de la oficina —¡Ouch! Cuando lo pone de esa forma... me hace sentir un inútil —exclamó.

Riza cerró calmamente los ojos y asintió. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo —A veces lo es.

Una vez más, Roy sonrió y fingió haberse ofendido. Luego añadió —Sabe, teniente, es bastante mordaz.

Ella volvió a hacer un gesto seco y afirmativo con la cabeza —Nos conocemos por demasiado tiempo, general. Me figuré que sabría al menos _eso_ a estas alturas. También, que no cambiaré.

Roy continuó con la sonrisa fanfarrona, a pesar de los comentarios de ella. Aunque, a aquellas alturas, sus ojos se habían suavizado ligeramente —No, por supuesto. Aún así, no lo hace menos doloroso para mi ego —bromeó, mientras doblaban la esquina y tomaban un nuevo corredor.

Las comisuras de los labios de ella se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba —Esta siendo melodramático otra vez, señor. También, creo que a su ya de por sí insuflado ego podría servirle un cable a tierra. Pensé que por eso me hizo su asistente, después de todo.

El moreno asintió, observándola de reojo —Ah... Algo así. Por cierto, lamento haberle delegado todo el trabajo hoy. Déjeme compensárselo —sugirió, colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos—, con un trago ahora que termina nuestro turno.

Riza también lo observó de reojo, mientras continuaba caminando a su lado. Luego, tornándose seria una vez más, asintió —Bien, solo uno general. Recuerde que estamos entre semana...

El moreno soltó un suspiro —Hughes no ponía tantas objeciones y reglas —musitó para sí, quedándose pensativo por un segundo. Luego, la sonrisa retornó a sus labios. Solo que había algo en esta que no lucía del todo correcto, y probablemente se debiera al resurgimiento del tema del ex teniente coronel. A pesar de que él mismo lo había traído a colación, aunque probablemente no de forma conciente.

Riza no dijo nada. En vez de eso, se detuvo en seco —Señor, pido permiso para retirarme al vestuario y cambiar mis indumentarias.

Mustang asintió, considerando que él tenía que hacer lo mismo probablemente, si pretendían alguna forma de discreción —Bien, encuéntreme a las 1930 horas en la entrada, en punto.

Ella asintió y se marchó, y él hizo lo mismo, al vestuario correspondiente a los hombres. Allí se cambió a un pantalón marrón y una camisa celeste claro, casi blanca, y se puso un par de zapatos en vez de las botas habituales del uniforme. Finalmente, se colocó su largo abrigo negro y se dirigió al encuentro de la teniente. Por supuesto, no se sorprendió de ver que ya se encontraba allí, vestida similarmente a la noche previa. Solo que en esta ocasión su camisa era de un color lavanda claro, y llevaba el cabello suelto.

—Llega tarde, general —le reprochó. Y él simplemente sonrió y siguió caminando, con ella un paso más atrás.

—Sabe teniente, puede caminar a mi lado cuando no estamos de servicio... —musitó, mirándola por encima del hombro con arrogante expresión.

Pero Riza no se inmutó, así como su semblante no vaciló en absoluto —¿Y como pretende que cuide su espalda?

—Ah... todo trabajo y nada de diversión, ¿cierto? —Riza enarcó una ceja. Personalmente encontraba sus palabras insultantes. Solo porque se tomaba su trabajo en serio, cuando él no lo hacía, no quería decir que fuera una especie de adicta al trabajo. Porque, de hecho, no lo era. Y él lo sabía—. Solo vamos a tomar unos tragos.

—Uno —le recordó, severamente.

Y Roy solo rió, viéndola caminar ahora a su lado —Ah, es difícil de complacerla. Bien, solo uno —desafortunadamente, no les tomó demasiado más llegar al lugar. Aún cuando estaba disfrutando la silenciosa compañía de ella, como siempre había hecho, era hora de ponerse a trabajar. Después de todo, aquello era estrictamente eso. Trabajo.

Abriendo la puerta, puso un pie en el local –seguido de ella- y en el instante en que lo hizo una figura de complexión pequeña colisionó contra el cuerpo de él, arrojándole los brazos al cuello con una brillante sonrisa carmesí, a causa del labial. Roy devolvió el gesto también, colocando su mano en la baja espalda de la alegre joven, sobre el vestido púrpura que usaba. Sus largas pestañas espesas a causa del rimel aleteando sobre sus grandes ojos azules. Su larga cabellera rubia meciéndose suavemente —¡Roy-san! —exclamó, en voz dulce.

Roy asintió, retirando la mano y separándose de la chica ligeramente —Buenas noches, Vanesa —sonrió—. Hoy vengo acompañado.

Con curiosidad, la chica observó por encima del hombro de él. La sonrisa aún perfectamente en su lugar. Luego, volviéndose a una vez más a Roy, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que este asintiera –aún con la sonrisa fanfarrona- y se volviera a su teniente —Ella es Elizabeth, Vanesa.

Riza extendió su mano cortésmente –como siempre conservando las formas-, y Vanesa le devolvió el gesto, con expresión alegre —Encantada.

Hawkeye asintió, dedicando una furtiva mirada a Roy —Igualmente —pero este ya había caminado hasta la barra y se había dejado caer sobre uno de los taburetes. Riza, tras soltar la mano de Vanesa, lo siguió. Solo que optó por quedarse de pie un paso o dos más atrás.

El moreno, apoyando ambos codos sobre la barra, saludó a la dueña del local —Buenas noches, Madame Christmas —la cual vestía un vestido escotado rojo oscuro sobre su robusto cuerpo. Y, alrededor del cuello, un gran collar ancho de oro y uno de perlas. En los anchos labios pintados de rojo, un cigarrillo.

Haciéndolo mecer al hablar, con expresión neutra, la mujer replicó —Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pequeño Roy —sus ojos dirigiéndose a la mujer rubia tras él—. Me alegra ver que te ha estado yendo mejor...

Roy rió y agitó la mano de un lado al otro, comenzando a arremangarse las mangas de la camisa hasta el codo, para luego desabrochar el primer botón de arriba —No tanto. Mucho trabajo en la oficina... Mi asistente no me deja en paz —sonrió, observando a Riza, la cual continuaba con expresión neutra, de pie y en silencio—. Por favor, toma asiento Elizabeth... Dije que te invitaría y soy un hombre de palabra...

Sin dedicarle más que una fugaz mirada, acató, sonriendo ligeramente para mantener la fachada y usando la voz que solía usar cuando estaban en el contexto de una operación —Gracias, Roy-san... Por cierto, ¿no se enfadará tu teniente si sabe que te marchaste antes del trabajo por mi?

Él volvió a agitar la mano nuevamente —Oh, no, no. La envié temprano a casa... así que no habrá inconvenientes.

Riza asintió, viéndolo meterse la mano en el bolsillo y sacar un pequeño papelito el cual depositó sobre la barra y acercó con los dedos a la dueña del local. Mirando inalterada el papel, la mujer extendió su mano y lo cubrió con esta —Lo mismo de siempre para mi, Madame. Y para mi acompañante, una copa de vino.

La mujer tomó el papelito, lo leyó y sonrió —Enseguida —mientras se retiraba por una puerta de atrás. Indudablemente, aquella era la letra del antes teniente general y ahora Fuhrer Grumman.

Roy se volvió a Riza, con _esa_ sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Si, sabía que estaba disfrutándolo, y los comentarios en relación a su asistente / teniente eran prueba de ello —¿Solo una? —cuestionó, enarcando una ceja.

Y tuvo que abstenerse de dedicarle una mirada severa y no perder la compostura —Así es, mañana tengo que trabajar en la tienda. ¿Tu no trabajas mañana? —lo cuestionó, echándole una vez más en cara el mismo argumento. Sus labios sonreían ligeramente, pero su mirada era afilada.

—Ah, si, si. Pero mañana mi teniente tiene el día libre así que podré relajarme un poco... Si quieres puedes pasar a visitarme... Elizabeth...

Riza hizo una mueca —¡Oh! Me encantaría, Roy-san... pero no se si pueda dejar la tienda... —por supuesto, al día siguiente tampoco se haría ningún papeleo. Y la única razón por la que no era reprendido era porque el Fuhrer era otra persona de similar naturaleza. De lo contrario, ya estaría encerrado en la oficina y completando frenéticamente papel tras papel, para evitar que lo colgaran de los dedos.

Madame Christmas regresó y entregó a ambos sus bebidas. Una copa de vino blanco para Riza, y para él un vaso de Whisky bajo el cual yacía un pequeño sobre. Mirando la copa, Hawkeye comenzó a trazar con su dedo índice el borde de cristal, haciéndolo sonar ligeramente. Luego, enroscó los dedos bajo la copa y la llevó a sus labios, aprovechando el gesto para escanear discretamente el lugar en busca de personas sospechosas —Este lugar es tranquilo —confirmó casualmente, y Roy asintió comprendiendo perfectamente. El lugar estaba despejado.

Dándole un sorbo a su propia bebida, y con igual discreción a la de ella, deslizó el sobre hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón. Disimulándolo cuidadosamente con una palmadita, antes de volverse a su Whisky y a la dueña del bar —Veo que la remodelación va bien, Madame.

La mujer asintió y sacando un encendedor prendió el cigarrillo, dándole una larga y tendida pitada —Así es. Afortunadamente, pudimos recuperarnos del "extraño e infortunado" incendio que destruyó mi castillo hace tres años —lo observó de reojo. Roy sonrió y llevó su vaso a la boca, bebiendo el último sorbo calmamente. Riza, a su lado, hizo lo mismo. Apresurando el paso y vaciando su copa también.

Casi simultáneamente, los dos se pudieron de pie. Roy tomando su abrigo y Riza haciendo lo mismo con el suyo, mientras él –ya con la prenda puesta- depositaba un monto de dinero sobre la superficie lisa —Gracias Madame, nos veremos otro día —dijo él, agitando la mano en el aire –dándole ahora la espalda a la barra- despreocupadamente. Riza, asintiendo con la cabeza, comenzó a seguirlo un paso más atrás. Aferrando su abrigo y observándolo de reojo en silencio.

Sin embargo, la voz de la mujer los detuvo de seguir —Seguro, pequeño Roy. Tú también, Elizabeth. Cuida de él, es un buen hombre —avergonzado, Roy rascó su nuca, y Riza solo volvió a asentir. Su semblante neutro.

—Por supuesto, Madame —y sin decir más, ambos abandonaron el local en completo silencio. Solo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, en las desoladas calles nocturnas, Riza volvió a hablar—. General, ¿sucede algo?

Roy ojeó la información que acababa de obtener, pasando rápidamente los ojos a lo largo de las líneas escritas. Su semblante serio y concentrado —Supongo que Grumman sospecha que hay una rata. El teniente general Vickers ha estado realizando movimientos inusuales y el Fuhrer cree que puede estar conspirando con organizaciones que se manifiestan en contra de la milicia para derrocarlo. Aunque probablemente solo quiera usar las organizaciones para su propia agenda...

Riza asintió —¿Y?

—Aparentemente ha estado reuniéndose con el líder de un cierto grupo revolucionario que utiliza cualquier medio con tal de lograr sus fines... De hecho, esta persona en cuestión ha estado culpada de ciertos cargos por la milicia. Aunque nunca se llevó a cabo ningún juicio...

—Me pregunto porque... —susurró ella, comprendiendo perfectamente que quizá el teniente general Vickers no estaba solo en su ambición, y la ayuda debía ser interna para haber evitado un juicio militar. Era de esperarse, de todas formas, Roy tampoco estaba solo en la suya.

—El Fuhrer estará complacido de saber esto... —musitó, asintiendo con la cabeza también—. Por cierto, teniente. Le agradezco su trabajo el día de hoy.

—Solo cumplo con mi deber, general.

Pero él continuó —Aún así, creo que debería haberme permitido invitarle algunas copas más... —hablando y sonriendo despreocupadamente. Y Riza soltó un cansado suspiro. Había sido un día largo, después de todo. Al menos para ella. Y no le sorprendía que Roy estuviera tan animado cuando realmente no había hecho casi absolutamente nada de su trabajo, a diferencia de Riza—. Aún así, desearía que dejara de llamarme "pequeño Roy" de una vez por todas.

Al oírlo decir aquello, Hawkeye sonrió calmamente —General, llegamos —desde que tenía memoria, y en las pocas ocasiones en que había visto a la madrastra de Roy, la mujer lo había llamado de esa forma. Incluso cuando la había conocido por primera vez, todo ese tiempo atrás cuando él aún había sido el aprendiz de Berthold Hawkeye, y ella la hija de su sensei, recordaba que lo había hecho. Esa vez, Roy había sugerido que ella viajara con él a Central para arreglar unas cosas con su tutora legal, y por alguna razón Riza había accedido. Aún cuando nunca antes había abandonado siquiera su pueblo natal.

Roy observó que –en efecto- se estaban acercando a la entrada del edificio donde actualmente vivía ella, pero había estado tan previamente absorbido en sus propias palabras que no lo había notado —Tiene razón, teniente —al menos no hasta que ella lo había señalado. Dando un paso hacia Riza, se detuvo en seco. Su mano derecha –sobre el dorso de la cual aún yacía la cicatriz de aquella vez con Lust- abriéndose y cerrándose de forma tensa. Ademán que no pasó desapercibido por ella, como no lo hacía ninguno realmente.

Estaban construyendo puentes, y luego incendiándolos a nada. Una y otra vez, esa era la naturaleza de su relación. Esos eran ellos, un constante fluctuar entre la creación y la destrucción. Y él podía bromear, e incluso atinarle un cierto tinte insinuante a sus conversaciones como si importara cuando en realidad no lo hacía en absoluto. No cuando realmente eran esos los momentos inocuos de su relación, mientras que los segundos en que no decían nada eran los que importaban. Entonces llenaban los espacios en blanco, generalmente él, con conversaciones casuales e incluso –quizá- con suerte podía hacerlo parecer como que no lo estaba intentando. Como que no estaba pretendiendo que los dos eran una constante cuando no lo eran. No realmente.

Ella lo sabía, y él solo pretendía engañarse negándoselo. Pero mientras la tuviera a su lado Hawkeye mantendría todos los engranajes funcionando, como siempre, perfectamente e inmutables e inalterables. Él sería quien era, con su rango y función y ella cumpliría la suya sin chistar como habían hecho hasta el momento en que ambos lograran alcanzar la posición que él tanto deseaba. Hasta entonces, ella lo mantendría andando –y Roy no recordaba un momento en que no lo hubiera hecho- y ella continuaría trabajando bajo su comando donde _él_ la necesitaba. Atrás suyo, a sus espaldas, protegiéndolo. Protegiendo su sueño. Ese era su lugar, detrás de él, protegiéndolo a él y su vida y su ambición. No interfiriendo en su camino a la cima.

Ese era su lugar en torno a él, esa era la órbita que tenía permitido recorrer y ella conocía las circunstancias perfectamente.

Soltando un suspiro, Roy retrocedió el paso previamente avanzado. Su mano relajándose y deslizándose hasta su frente —Buenas noches, teniente. Que disfrute de su día libre mañana...

Riza, respondiendo el gesto militar, asintió —Si, lo haré. Gracias general. Y espero que mañana haga correctamente su trabajo, en mi ausencia.

Él asintió, agitó una mano ya alejándose y desapareció. Dejándola, por un instante, con la vista de su espalda antes de desvanecerse a la vuelta de la esquina. _¿Lo comprendes? Si digo que dejo mi espalda en tus manos... significa que puedes dispararme por detrás en cualquier momento. Si algún día pierdo mi camino... mátame con tus propias manos. Tienes el derecho de hacerlo. _

Abriendo la puerta, soltó un suspiro. A veces, solo a veces, sentía que se estaba alejando. Que su espalda estaba más y más lejos del alcance de ella, o quizá solo lo estaba imaginando. Quizá solamente temía perder su utilidad hacia él cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho. Después de todo, y prácticamente desde el inicio, su vida había girado en torno a él. A su sueño y a su ambición. _Siempre_. Y eso era todo lo que ella conocía, todo lo que siempre había conocido.

Cómo girar obedientemente en torno al sol. Cuidando siempre de no _quemarse_. De no acercarse demasiado, de no consumirse por las llamas.

Dejando caer sus llaves sobre la mesa, se agachó a acariciar a su perro —Hola, Black Hayate... —su voz tenuemente drenada— estoy en casa...

Exhalando por segunda vez, tomó aire. Mañana sería otro día.


	3. Cosas que son mejores no levantar

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full metal alchemist me pertenece.**

3/9

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Hoy voy a intentar ser breve para no aburrirlos con mi bla bla, sin sentido. Como siempre, **gracias a todos** los lectores. Sinceramente, gracias, por tomarse tiempo de sus vidas para leer mi humilde historia. Y, más aún, **¡gracias!** a: **Maii . Hawkeye**, **fandita-eromena**, **Anne21**, **Okashira janet**, **Lucia991** y **HoneyHawkeye **por sus amables reviews. Gracias, y ojalá puedan seguir haciéndome saber su opinión y si alguien más tiene una es y será más que bienvenida también. De verdad quiero mejorar y me ayudaría mucho saber qué les parece. En fin, ¡gracias! Ojalá este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Redención**

**

* * *

**

III

"Cosas que son mejores no levantar..."

(...cuando no se las puede volver a dejar en su lugar)

* * *

Perezosamente, observó el espacio vacío, pluma entre dedos pulgar e índice y golpeteando rítmica y constantemente sobre la superficie lisa de su amplio escritorio. Estaba aburrido, eso no era novedad alguna, y el hecho de estar en soledad en aquella amplia habitación no ayudaba. La hacía ver más grande, en definitiva, y le recordaba a la ausencia de todos sus subordinados. Los cuales estaban ahora regados por el país, como aquella vez, solo que estratégicamente distribuidos por él para poder tener un ojo en cada región del país y estar al tanto –de primera mano- de lo que sucedía en los distintos puntos. Bueno, al menos la mayoría de los puntos tenía cubierto... con la excepción del Oeste. Breda estaba junto con Havoc de regreso en el Este, el cual continuaba con su lenta recuperación. Podía caminar, si –y eso era algo por lo que Roy estaría eternamente agradecido- pero aún resultaba algo pronta su reinserción a la milicia, por lo que Breda lo vigilaba, y se aseguraba de que continuara esforzándose para algún día alcanzarlo cuando él llegara a la cima.

Falman, por otro lado, se había adaptado perfectamente al clima del Norte y había optado por regresar allí. No podía decir que le sorprendía, no del todo, su subordinado siempre había sido una persona seria y trabajadora y podía imaginarlo tranquilamente trabajando en aquella región fría y donde personas como Falman eran requeridas. Además, su inteligencia y notable memoria le eran útiles para registrar todo lo que allí sucedía, permitiéndole a Roy mantenerse al tanto de los movimientos de Olivier Armstrong también. Después de todo, él no era el único con una ambición y sabía perfectamente que una mujer como la Mayor Armstrong era un rival de cuidado. Una por la que preferiría no ser anticipado en sus propias acciones concernientes a su ascensión a la cima, y allí era donde jugaba un papel principal su subordinado. Informándole de los movimientos de la mujer y de todo lo que ocurría en el Norte.

Además, Falman se había casado. Y _eso_, era algo que probablemente él mismo no había anticipado. Bueno, probablemente no del todo, pero Falman no era Havoc y nunca había manifestado tan abierta inclinación a buscar algún tipo de relación. Menos aún una seria, pero eso era algo que _sí _tenía sentido, dada su naturaleza y personalidad grave. Lo que lo llevaba al último miembro de su equipo, Fuery. El cual estaba estacionado actualmente, y de regreso, en el Sur. Encargado de hacerle llegar la información en forma discreta de todos los puntos donde el resto de sus subordinados se encontraban. Era, por así decirlo, el último punto de su red de información y comunicación, y encargado de trasmitir los mensajes y distribuirlos apropiada y codificadamente entre todo su equipo. Pero estaba en el sur, y el resto regado por los confines del país y él estaba aburrido.

En un día como aquel, con Hawkeye en su día libre, todos habrían podido relajarse un poco más y el ruido de sus conversaciones cruzadas lo habría mantenido de alguna forma entretenido, pero con nadie allí no tenía demasiado que hacer, salvo el papeleo. Observando los papeles, frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios seguían apareciendo? Era peor que cuando habían luchado contra todos aquellos muñecos movilizados por piedras filosofales, que no dejaban de arrastrarse en dirección a ellos. Bueno, la solución bien podría ser la misma, si tan solo alzaba sus dedos y los chasqueaba súbitamente. Todos arderían, todos y cada uno de ellos y él los observaría con placer convertirse en cenizas. Después, alegaría que nunca los había recibido y asunto solucionado. No lo negaría, solía entretenerse con la idea todos los días pero nunca llegaba a concretarla. Él era el _Alquimista de la Flama_, ¡por el amor de Dios! No un oficinista burócrata. Él estaba destinado para cosas más grandes.

Soltó un suspiro. Su línea de pensamiento no estaba yendo a ningún lado y aún no estaba en absoluto más motivado que cinco segundos atrás. De hecho, estaba peor que antes. Si Hawkeye al menos estuviera allí, habría tenido alguien con quien conversar, o más bien compartir el silencio, y aún eso era más que estar sentado allí sin hacer nada, mirando el espacio y resintiendo el tendón de su cuello que se tensaba excesivamente cada vez que intentaba siquiera ladear la cabeza. Había dormido mal, no, casi no había dormido –otra vez- y por normal que pudiera ser a aquellas alturas no podía decir que no extrañaba una buena noche de descanso y ni siquiera podía recordar la última que había tenido una.

Por supuesto, Roy sabía que había habido una época en que había dormido. De niño probablemente lo había hecho, de la noche hasta la mañana siguiente y si mal no recordaba tampoco había tenido problemas de insomnio durante su estadía en la casa de los Hawkeye. En Ishbal, por otro lado, a duras penas había concebido el sueño alguna que otra noche. Y de ahí en más no había vuelto a hacerlo. No correctamente al menos, y en ocasiones su cuerpo lo resentía. _Hoy_ era una de esas ocasiones. O quizá estaba tan aburrido que estaba demasiado conciente de su cuerpo también. Lo cual era probable. Cualquier cosa con tal de no mirar esos odiosos papeles que seguían devolviéndole la mirada.

De estar su teniente allí, no estaría complacida. De hecho, en lo referente al trabajo de oficina, Hawkeye nunca estaba complacida con él. Indudablemente, era culpa suya. Y Roy lo sabía pero ni siquiera el que la llamaran su niñera podía hacer que le importara lo suficiente como para dedicarse tan diligentemente a su trabajo. No como ella, al menos. Roy no era Riza y nunca lo sería. De hecho, su capacidad para seguir las reglas era casi nula, mientras el sentido de deber de ella era casi absurdo. Sinceramente. Pero Hawkeye siempre había sido de esa forma, seria y colecta y Roy no podía recordar cómo había sido antes de que todo pasara. Antes de que su carne fuera mancillada por la alquimia que solo había sido una carga para ella. Su padre primero, y luego la investigación. Y luego él mismo...

Él había querido los secretos, lo había mencionado frente a la tumba de su sensei y en retrospectiva quizá había sido algo inapropiado e insensible de su parte. Pero ella no había llorado, no por Berthold Hawkeye y Roy sospechaba que Riza había hecho el duelo por su padre mucho tiempo atrás. Antes de que muriera, al menos en carne, porque Hawkeye llevaba demasiado tiempo muerto. Y eso le había dado la suficiente confianza para mencionarlo casualmente. Su sensei lo había dicho, que estaban en posesión de ella y él había tirado el anzuelo con aspiraciones a pescar algo. De haberlo sabido, no lo habría hecho. No habría preguntado siquiera, porque la mirada que había recibido de ella jamás la olvidaría. _No son manuscritos... él dijo que sería un problema si la investigación de su vida desapareciera o fuera tomada por un forastero...Mustang-san... Ese sueño... ¿Puedo confiarle mi espalda a ello? _Así como no olvidaría las líneas de tinta tatuadas en su piel. Las curvas, los círculos, los símbolos. Cada uno, los tenía grabado en su cabeza. La tinta trazando un mapa de su espalda. ¿Cómo podía alguien haber hecho aquello? Lo sabía, la brújula moral de los alquimistas y su lógica estaba generalmente un poco torcida y suponía que en ese contexto todo tenía sentido. El usarla a ella a modo de manuscrito...

Jamás le había preguntado si le había causado dolor, probablemente porque no quería saberlo y porque ya debía hacerlo de todas formas. Si, probablemente sabía la respuesta y oírla solo le causaría más culpa y dolor a él también. Probablemente lo merecía, no lo negaría; su existencia en la vida de ella solo había causado dolor y sufrimiento y Roy era demasiado conciente para pretender lo contrario. No lo haría, pero Riza había sido incluso así cuando él la había conocido. Reservada y algo retraída también. Al menos así la había visto la primera vez, con expresión neutra y su cabello dorado corto, abrazando los bordes de su impecable nuca pálida. Y _esa_ expresión adulta. Como si el tiempo hubiera forzado la precipitación de su adultez sobre sus pequeñas facciones femeninas, haciéndola lucir años mayor. _Siglos_, quizá.

Aún a sus 16 años, Riza Hawkeye había lucido mayor. Como si hubiera sido forzada a crecer de repente y Roy sabía perfectamente que ese era probablemente el caso. En cierta forma, ambos lo habían hecho, crecer rápido. Simplemente porque no había habido lugar en el mundo para ellos. Para ella. Y Roy odiaba pensar que el tatuaje había sido forzado en su cuerpo cuando él quizá había estado durmiendo en el otro cuarto, soñando con obtener el poder de la alquimia de la flama, ajeno a todo lo demás. Si, la idea era repulsiva y probablemente no demasiado estirada de la realidad. Pero pensar en todo eso le daba dolor de cabeza y si continuaba ese hilo de pensamiento terminaría quemando la oficina por completo. De hecho, las manos le habían empezado a temblar y no sabía cuando.

Poniéndose de pie, rodeó el escritorio y atravesó en línea recta la habitación. Cerrando su puerta de un portazo tras él, y haciendo que un cadete que pasaba por ahí –cargando papeles- se sobresaltara y se apartara de su camino casi de un salto al verlo pasar con expresión tiesa por el corredor. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. No sabía a dónde iba pero necesitaba despejarse un poco. Quizá, y en retroceso, no hubiera sido mala idea simplemente hacer el papeleo y concentrarse en algo más para no pensar, pero esa ya no era una opción y no tenía sentido mortificarse por ello. Por lo que simplemente continuó caminando, doblando aquí y allá en los corredores hasta llegar –sin darse cuenta- al ala de atención médica de los cuarteles generales. No era un mal destino. Después de todo, era _esa_ época del año en que todos los miembros de la milicia debían hacerse una revisación médica de control. Y tarde o temprano debería acudir allí por voluntad propia.

Por lo que, resignado, simplemente se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas rígidas de madera que se encontraba contra la pared al final del corredor, el cual viraba una vez más y dejaba entrever dos puertas dobles. Una más próxima a donde se encontraba él y otra casi a mitad del otro corredor. Había estado en varias ocasiones allí, una de ellas cuando había sido realizada la autopsia a la teniente segunda María Ross. O, mejor dicho, a lo que se suponía debía ser ella. Pero de todo ese asunto solo podía recordar la expresión de Edward Elric hacia él. En el callejón oscuro y una vez más en aquel corredor. _Odio_, puro y en la forma del oro líquido que eran sus ojos. Si, en aquel entonces lo había odiado y eso había sido lo mejor. Después de todo, él había estado dispuesto a ser odiado –y estaba familiarizado con la situación, de todas formas- a tener que arriesgar la operación. Algún día, quizá, Acero lo entendería –y poco después lo había hecho. Así no le gustaran sus métodos. Después de todo, siempre había cosas de su persona que eran mejor mantener en la oscuridad.

De reojo, observó a un hombre dejarse caer junto a él en la banca. Codos contra el respaldar y cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, mientras que entre los labios sostenía un largo palillo de metal que balanceaba precariamente al hablar. Vestía una bata —Hola —exclamó, con su voz rasposa, mirando el techo.

Roy, sonriendo de lado, volvió la vista al frente y se cruzó de brazos —¿No debería estar allí adentro, doctor?

Inclinándose un poco hacia delante, Knox frotó su espalda a la altura de la cervical —Me duele la cadera —se quejó gruñonamente—. Es por estar parado demasiado tiempo. Ya me está afectando, y debo parar a descansar.

—Ah...

Knox se volvió a apoyar contra el respaldar, lánguidamente —¿Y ahora en que situación riesgosa estás involucrado que deba cubrirte?

Roy rió calmamente —Ah, no, no. Nada de eso. Esta vez no necesito su ayuda. Pero es bueno saber que cuento con usted como mi camarada.

—Hmp —gruñó—. Querrás decir cómplice.

Él sonrió. Aún a pesar de todo, a pesar de las quejas del hombre y de su manifiesto disgusto y reticencia a involucrarse, e incluso a pesar de la excusa de que sus habilidades para tratar vivos podían estar oxidadas de años de cortar cadáveres, los había ayudado. Lo había curado a él, tras su lucha con Lust, y a May Chang y a Lan Fan (a las cuales, incluso, había alojado en su casa) y lo había hecho todo clandestinamente y con la mayor discreción. E incluso había cubierto el asunto referente a la teniente segunda María Ross —Lo aprecio de todas formas.

Luego, su expresión se tornó seria, y su semblante se endureció resaltando las arrugas de su curtida piel. Bajo sus anteojos, sus ojos se deslizaron hasta el espacio vacío junto a Mustang, como contemplando algo —Por cierto, ¿dónde está? —al ver la expresión de Roy añadió gruñendo ligeramente y haciendo danzar el palillo en su boca—. La teniente... esa que está siempre cuidándote el trasero.

Roy cerró los ojos calmamente y volvió su rostro al frente, aún con los párpados caídos —Hawkeye —facilitó.

Knox lo miró de reojo, aún sin moverse —Ah... si... Lo recuerdo, Ishbal... —su rostro ensombreciéndose ante el pensamiento, mientras su boca se tornaba en una tensa línea. Y la expresión de Roy reflejaba la suya misma al oír la mención de aquel lugar. No lo culpaba, no realmente. Habían visto horrores allí. _Habían cometido horrores allí_, _bajo pretextos vacíos de contenido y en nombre de la ciencia_. Bajo las premisas de paz y progreso—. Recuerdo cuando la trajiste a mi-

Por el rabillo del ojo, lo notó tensarse. De pies a cabeza. Su semblante aún más sombrío que segundos atrás —Estaba allí, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes Knox.

El hombre volvió la vista al frente, pensativo, deslizando el palillo de un lado al otro de su boca —Esas quemaduras deben haber dejado unas endemoniadas cicatrices —masculló—. Eran profundas...

Roy, bajando la mirada, cerró ambos puños sobre su regazo. Recordando exactamente el momento en que había llevado a cabo la petición de ella. Recordando la sucia y antihigiénica tienda de campaña en que lo habían hecho, y la forma en que las llamas avanzaban sobre la espalda de ella y desprendían su piel a cada centímetro. Desgarrándole el tejido con cada chasquido de sus dedos, parte del cual se había desprendido por completo y caído a la arena bajo sus pies. Había deseado vomitar, y correr en la dirección opuesta y disculparse una y otra vez por lo que estaba cometiendo. Había querido _morir_, más de todas las veces que lo había deseado a lo largo de toda la campaña de Ishbal junta. Pero ella le había pedido que por favor continuara, mientras mordía la mordaza de tela que se había introducido entre los dientes y mientras se aferraba a las sábanas bajo suyo enterrando sus dedos de forma que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Que por favor lo hiciera, para así poder liberarse de la carga y cortar los lazos con su padre y la alquimia, para llegar a ser solo Riza Hawkeye. Que por favor lo hiciera... para evitar el nacimiento de otro alquimista de la flama. Para evitar el nacimiento de otro alguien como _él_. Si, fueron sus errores los que la llevaron a esa decisión. Y fueron sus manos las que flagelaron su carne. Sus propias manos.

Pero, peor aún había sido su negligencia y la infección que se había derivado en ella como consecuencia de esta. Había estado bien –no, no realmente pero era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente-, quizá viva sería mejor. O estable. Si, estable. Tras que él quemara la última porción de su piel. Y, sin embargo, todo había empezado a ir cuesta abajo. Su respiración, repentinamente, se había vuelto rápida. Acelerada. Demasiado rápida. Como si estuviera intentando atrapar cada bocanada de aire con su boca temiendo que fuera la última. Y estaba _fría_, sudando, y terriblemente _fría_ para alguien que acababa de ser sometido a altas temperaturas. Su piel estaba pegajosa también, y entonces notó cuánto estaba sangrando. Y la forma en que el líquido carmesí se desplazaba por las grietas de su recientemente rasgada piel y se deslizaba al suelo. A la arena, donde empezaba a ser absorbida por esta.

Y de no ser por la persona junto a él, de no ser por Knox... _ella_... No, ni siquiera quería contemplar la idea. Decir que había querido morir era insuficiente inclusive. A lo largo de la campaña de Ishbal, a lo largo de todo el tiempo que habían permanecido allí ella _jamás_ había estado bajo peligro real. Su posición de francotiradora ayudaba, pero también su competencia y puntería eran razones importantes. Y no, jamás nadie se había acercado a ella (no sin recibir un balazo en la cabeza), jamás nadie le había supuesto un peligro real, con la excepción de él. La única vez que había estado en peligro, había sido por culpa suya. Había sido grave. Y eso era algo que jamás olvidaría, algo que probablemente jamás se perdonaría. El haberla puesto en peligro de esa forma.

—Y pensar que alguien le haría algo así a una chica como esa... —continuó con el semblante serio— qué desperdicio...

Coincidía. Riza habría tenido una hermosa espalda, de no ser por él. De no ser por su padre previamente también.

Bajando la cabeza, hundiéndola entre sus hombros, suspiró. Inclinado hacia delante, y evitando deliberadamente que Knox pudiera ver su expresión. De verlo, solo habría visto desesperación. Él la había _quemado_, carbonizado su piel hasta que no había quedado nada salvo feas cicatrices que permanecerían allí para siempre, como un recordatorio de que él había estado allí. En su espalda, y la había _dañado_, _arruinado_, más allá del reparo como todo lo que tocaba.

Knox se enderezó —De todas formas, no es asunto mío... —y Roy permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo al hombre junto a él ponerse de pie, pero aún entonces no levantó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía? Lo que había hecho en Ishbal, lo que había hecho en su vida... y, más aún, lo que le había hecho a ella... No podía siquiera pensar. No quería siquiera recordar los ojos caoba desenfocados de ella cuando había estado perdiendo la vida. Delante de sus propios ojos. _Estaba muriendo y ella lo sabía... _

La puerta se abrió, y oyó un par de pasos que se detuvieron segundos después —¡Listo, papá! Ya está todo preparado...

Desconcertado, alzó la mirada. Sus ojos del color del carbón se clavaron en el hombre delante suyo que no tendría mucho menos que su propia edad. Vestía una bata, y tenía ojos marrones y el cabello de un color similar —¿Papá? —repitió, y el joven médico sonrió.

Knox, dándole la espalda, asintió. Sus hombros ligeramente abatidos así como su cabeza baja —Si... Supongo que hasta _alguien_ como yo... puede disfrutar de unos minutos al día con su familia... ¿Cierto? Si... incluso personas como nosotros... —susurró, y pasando de largo junto a su hijo ingresó al quirófano. Otro paciente _vivo_, pensó. Qué irónico. En sus últimos años de vida había actuado más como un médico que a lo largo de toda ésta. _Dios, si existes... ignora esto... y permíteme este momento... con mi familia... _

Roy, parpadeando perplejo, finalmente sonrió. Enderezándose en la banca y observando la puerta por la que Knox había desaparecido. En silencio. _Si... Supongo que hasta alguien como yo... puede disfrutar de unos minutos al día con su familia... ¿Cierto? Si... incluso personas como nosotros..._ Y quizá tenía razón. Si podía creerlo quería hacerlo, que aún a pesar de los pecados que habían cometido, y a pesar de los errores y las vidas que habían tomado, aún había reservados momentos como aquellos para ellos. Momentos de paz. Pequeños placeres, a pesar de todo. Aún cuando no fueran perdonados, aún cuando nunca fueran perdonados. Los había... Si, eso quería creer al menos. Fuera cierto o no.

* * *

Observando el papel en su mano, alzó la mirada al número de andén más próximo. _No_. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, su larga cabellera rubia –y actualmente suelta de su habitual agarre- meciéndose ligeramente también acompañando el movimiento. Era un día frío, después de todo, uno de los primeros de la estación y llevarlo recogido solo habría contribuido a que el aire fresco golpeara su nuca desnuda, favoreciendo la sensación. Además, se suponía que era su día libre también y no veía motivo alguno para llevarlo sujeto en alto como siempre. Por lo que simplemente continuó caminando, con la correa de Hayate firmemente en su mano derecha y su bolso colgando de su hombro izquierdo. El cual, por precaución, aferraba por la correa también, con su mano izquierda, evitando de esa forma que alguien intentara siquiera arrebatárselo.

De hacerlo, se llevarían una sorpresa al ver el interior y encontrar en éste una semiautomática de calibre .45 entre demás pertenencias triviales de ella. Sin duda alguna, no lo que se esperaría del bolso de una mujer en sus tempranos 30 años y, menos aún, vestida de civil y usando tacones (por bajos que fueran). Por otro lado, sí lo que se esperaría del bolso de ella. Al menos las personas que la conocían perfectamente sabían que no salía sin un arma escondida en algún rincón de su cuerpo, por si a situación lo ameritaba. _Jamás_. Y la experiencia con Barry de Chopper todos esos años atrás le habían probado que se trataba de una actitud certera. Riza Hawkeye no era cualquier mujer y jamás lo sería. Y por pesado que resultara el pensamiento –y su bolso-, era algo que había aceptado años atrás. Ella tenía una meta, un ideal y alguien a quien proteger y no podía hacerlo con sus manos desnudas.

Sus dedos solos y su deseo de protegerlo a él y a ese sueño no lo salvarían. Era irreal pensarlo, a aquellas alturas, y aún cuando odiara empuñar un arma constantemente no dudaría un segundo en hacerlo si alguien amenazara la vida de_ él _–directa o indirectamente- y su vida. Si alguien amenazara el sueño que ambos estaban intentando construir, por el que habían trabajado tan arduamente durante todos esos años. No, no dudaría un segundo en jalar el gatillo sin importar quien estuviera en frente. Niño o adulto, hombre o mujer no importaba, no a sus ojos, y probablemente no a aquellas alturas. No cuando en Ishbal había personas de todas las edades enterradas seis pies bajo la arena con una bala de ella en la cabeza.

Soltando un suspiro, volvió a escanear la estación de trenes de central en busca del andén que tenía anotado. Como siempre, el lugar estaba atestado de gente. Personas yendo y viniendo y cargando maletas o arrastrándolas a lo largo del piso de mármol color beige con cierta dificultad. En ocasiones, y aquí y allá, podía ver familias reuniéndose e incluso amigos y parejas encontrándose tras lo que suponía había sido un largo período de tiempo, dadas las efusivas bienvenidas. O despedidas. Y en esos casos podía ver las expresiones alicaídas de los que se quedaban atrás. Nada nuevo, realmente. Los trenes seguían pitando como siempre. El vapor seguía alzándose por encima de las chimeneas de las máquinas y las personas seguían esperando, yendo y viniendo. Si, nada nuevo.

Volteándose, alcanzó a ver algo que le pareció remotamente familiar por el rabillo del ojo. Un borrón de colores claros y una cabellera ondeada negra sujeta en una cola baja. Quedando finalmente de frente, sonrió. Allí, frente a ella y a no más de dos metros se encontraba Rebecca Catalina sonriendo alegremente y agitando la mano en el aire —¡Oy, Riza! —tan efusiva como siempre.

Su expresión se suavizó, dando un paso a ella —Tanto tiempo... Rebecca. Me alegra verte —en verdad, lo había sido. Mucho tiempo, eso era. Desde que Roy había sido ascendido a general, Riza rara vez tenía ya algún tiempo libre y de tenerlo aún le resultaba imposible viajar hasta el Este solo para verla. De hecho, en las pocas ocasiones en que sí viajaban al Este –junto con Roy- el destino era siempre el mismo, _Ishbal_; y después de un día completo en el desértico lugar coordinando la reconstrucción de éste ninguno de los dos tenía el tiempo ni las energías –menos aún el deseo- para hacer algún tipo de visita social, a pesar de que en ocasiones lo habían considerado. Dado que Havoc aún se encontraba en recuperación.

Dándole una vuelta más a la correa de Black Hayate alrededor de su mano, comenzó a caminar, el pequeño perro trotando alegremente por su flanco derecho mientras que a su izquierda caminaba Rebecca. La cual parecía bastante complacida y alegre también —Y, dime, ¿cómo están las cosas en el este?

La morocha soltó un suspiro —Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Ahora que el General Grumman es Fuhrer al menos puedo trabajar sin tener que cuidarme de alguien acosándome sexualmente.

Riza sonrió calmamente. No le sorprendía, no viniendo de un hombre excéntrico como era el mismo Grumman y de hecho no era la primera vez que su amiga se quejaba de lo mismo —Si...

Rebecca continuó —Apuesto que ahora hace lo mismo en el cuartel de Central. Seguro que no hace su trabajo...

La rubia asintió como confirmación. En ese sentido, Grumman era terriblemente similar a Roy en su comportamiento holgazán, sino peor. Al menos en lo referente a la segunda parte, no podía decir que supiera algo referente a la primera —El otro día el General pasó la tarde entera jugando ajedrez con él... En horas hábiles...

La morena negó con la cabeza y agitó los brazos en el aire frustrada —¡Cielos, odio a los hombres que no hacen su trabajo! No se cómo puedes soportarlo —exclamó, mientras ambas se detenían a examinar unas prendas colgadas afuera de una tienda de ropa.

Deslizando sus dedos a lo largo de la manga de una chaqueta, evaluando la tela de la que estaba hecha, Riza negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos suavizándose ligeramente mientras observaba la prenda, sin realmente verla —El general es un idiota, pero creo que es un idiota que sería útil al país. Además, estoy acostumbrada...

Rebecca negó con la cabeza y ambas continuaron caminando —¡Ahhh...! Además ya viene entrenamiento de invierno en conjunto del Este y el Norte, tuviste suerte de irte del Este cuando pudiste.

Riza ladeó la cabeza, teniendo una idea de la respuesta —¿En dónde será este año?

La mujer arrojó los brazos al aire enfurruñada —En el Norte —por supuesto, la perspectiva de tener que viajar al Norte (y permanecer allí por unos días) congelándose el trasero rodeada de hombres que parecían actuar más como animales que otra cosa, con eso de la sobrevivencia del más fuerte, no parecía un buen prospecto para la teniente segunda. De hecho, si tuviera opinión al respecto elegiría no ir. Pero esa era la cuestión, no la tenía. No estando en el ejército, Rebecca lo sabía—. Después de todo, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. La General Armstrong está coordinando todo junto con el Fuhrer Grumman. Ahora que está todo controlado nuevamente en la frontera con Drachma parece seguro... —dejó caer la cabeza rendida— Hubiera preferido que se hiciera de nuevo en Este... No me gusta el frío...

La rubia sentándose finalmente en una mesa del café que solían frecuentar cuando Rebecca visitaba Central, observó a su amiga sentarse también al otro lado de la mesa redonda, compasivamente. No la culpaba, no realmente; ella misma había resentido el clima las veces que había debido participar del entrenamiento entre el Este y el Norte. Y no era tampoco algo que había esperado ansiosa —Supongo...

Hayate, entre ambas mujeres, se acurrucó cómodamente en el suelo y observó el pie de su ama balancearse bajo la mesa, tras haber Hawkeye cruzado una pierna sobre la otra. Distraída, Riza deslizó sus ojos a la calle, notando entretenida el movimiento de estas. Aún con todo, extrañaba la calma de la ciudad del Este. Central era una ciudad demasiado grande, demasiado animada y siempre había demasiado que hacer como para poder siquiera detenerse a observar todo lo demás.

Sin embargo, la cafetería era agradable y resultaba un buen lugar para visitar. Ubicada sobre una esquina adoquinada relativamente tranquila de Central –aunque ligeramente pintoresca- y no tan transitada como las demás. Además, la misma tenía varias mesas redondas dispuestas afuera, para dos personas, decoradas con mantelería celeste y una pequeña maceta con algunas flores en el centro. Por otro lado, los precios tampoco eran excesivos o absurdos, como tendía a serlo todo en Central.

—¿Te están dando bastante tiempo libre?

Riza, soplando suavemente la taza de café que había pedido y que la mesera acababa de depositar sobre la mesa, negó con la cabeza —No mucho, no ahora que el Coronel es General. Hay mucho que hacer, y con Havoc y Breda en el Este, Fuery en el sur y Falman en el Norte solo somos el General y yo haciendo todo el trabajo...

Rebecca sonrió maliciosamente y se inclinó hacia delante, encorvándose sobre la mesa y con los codos sobre la superficie de esta —¿Y? ¿Cómo es?

Hawkeye dio un calmo sorbo a su café. Permitiéndose sentir el agradable sabor tostado y ligeramente endulzado de la bebida oscura, que en nada se parecía al café del cuartel General —¿Qué cosa? —replicó, respirando suavemente sobre el café humeante y dando otro sorbo más. Balanceando su pie calmamente bajo la mesa.

Las comisuras de la boca pintada de Rebecca se curvaron aún más, pero Riza lo ignoró. De todas formas, no había comentario que pudiera hacer su amiga que fuera a sorprenderla, no a aquellas alturas –no realmente- y conociéndola probablemente tenía _algo _que ver con hombres. Como la mayor parte del tiempo. Rebeca simplemente pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en ello —Mustang, por supuesto. Están durmiendo juntos, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo es...?

_Ah... _Por supuesto, sin rodeos. Depositando la taza calmamente sobre el platito, con un suave "clic", se inclinó hacia delante. Ambos antebrazos relajadamente apoyados sobre la mesa, sobre los cuales descansaban sus pechos —No —su semblante completamente neutro y desprovisto de toda emoción.

Rebecca, arrojando los brazos al aire y completamente frustrada, exclamó —¡¿Eeehhh? —no lo entendía, realmente no lo hacía. Todo lo demás parecía estar ahí, absolutamente _todo_ y sin embargo no había _nada_. Era irritante realmente, y se lo había comentado a Havoc una vez, pero él solo había balanceado el cigarrillo en sus labios y había dicho que la relación de ambos era compleja. Extremadamente complicada y que por más que todos ellos habían intentado comprenderlo en algún punto ninguno había logrado hacerlo realmente. Era algo hermético, la relación que "el jefe y Hawkeye" tenían. Y Havoc sospechaba que la profundidad de esta iba más allá de lo que se podía vislumbrar de ambos a primera vista. Si, había mucho mas y no estaba seguro de que fuera conveniente removerlo, _fuera lo que fuera eso_. Aún así, ella no lo dejaría ir—. Pero te acostaste antes con él, ¿cierto?

Una pausa... _larga_. Y los ojos de Rebecca se abrieron ligeramente ante ello. Riza, de repente, parecía absorbida en sí misma, ojos adheridos al café y su boca en una línea. Su expresión, lejos de parecer jovial o siquiera relajada como lo había estado segundos atrás, parecía pétrea. Inmutable, mientras sus ojos contemplaban el líquido negro pero estando distantes. _Terriblemente_ distantes. En algún lugar donde ella no parecía poder alcanzarla —¡¿Lo hiciste?

Otra pausa... y entonces... —No —_no_, y decir lo contrario sería completamente _inexacto_ de su parte. Si, _inexacto_. Por lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros y dio otro sorbo, terminando finalmente su taza.

Rebecca, por otro lado, continuó intentando leer bajo sus facciones rígidas y tensas pero si Riza estaba pensando algo o sintiendo algo al respecto de la conversación no lo estaba mostrando. De hecho, no estaba demostrando nada en absoluto, lo cual resultaba ligeramente alarmante. Incluso para alguien como Hawkeye. Pero suponía que Havoc había tenido razón, y quizá indagar en el tema no había sido su más brillante idea del día, pero es que simplemente lo había dado por sentado. Dada la naturaleza de su relación y basándose en las interacciones que había visto entre ambos, ¿era posible que hubiera estado equivocada? No parecía probable.

Finalizando su taza también, se puso de pie bruscamente, golpeando ambas manos sobre la mesa —¡Ahhh! ¡Los hombres de Central son todos unos cobardes! —exclamó frustrada, ahora sí estaba _realmente _frustrada. Y aún con todo Riza no parecía inmutarse al respecto, no parecía inmutarse con nada. De hecho, era como si hubieran estado discutiendo sobre el _condenado_ clima. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan calma? Era evidente que había algo bajo la superficie, hirviendo... Aún tras el semblante neutro podía verlo.

Sin embargo, decidió dar por zanjado el tema. No iría a ningún lado de todas formas, no con Riza. La conocía desde la academia militar y aún por aquel entonces había sido una persona privada y reservada en relación a su vida fuera de la milicia, por lo que era acertado suponer que no llegaría a sonsacarle ningún tipo de información ahora tampoco. Más le valía resignarse y disfrutar el resto de la velada sin proporcionarle a su amiga más disgustos y momentos amargos. De los cuales sabía tenía y había tenido demasiados a lo largo de su vida. Por lo que simplemente se rindió y cambió el tema, como si nada, y la rubia aceptó el cambio de aire de buena gana. Lo cual hizo que su curiosidad resurgiera, pero se reservó los pensamientos y las preguntas para sí misma.

Finalmente, el día llegó a su fin cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse sobre los edificios de Central tiñendo el panorama de la ciudad de cálidas tonalidades de rojos y anaranjados —¿No perderás el tren? —la cuestionó observando el reloj de hierro sobre la estación. Rebecca, imitándola, asintió. Una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—¡Claro que no, ya verás! —exclamó, volteándose y comenzándose a marchar. No obstante, la voz de la rubia la detuvo de continuar. Al ladear la cabeza, percibió una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ah, ah, si... Mándale mis saludos al teniente Havoc... y avísame cuando te retires... —exclamó, saludando a la morena con un leve gesto de mano a causa de que tenía ahora a Hayate en brazos. El perro, meneando la cola, soltó un ladrido. Su lengua colgando a uno de los lados de su hocico.

La expresión de Rebecca se transformó en una de incredulidad _¿Cómo- _Negó para sí, ¿por qué se sorprendía? Era obvio que aún cuando ella no hubiera sido evidente al respecto Riza lo vería, lo descifraría. Después de todo, así había sido desde la academia, _aguda_; y no debería haberla subestimado ahora tampoco. No su vista, su ojo de halcón, y no con su capacidad de vislumbrar los detalles. Por supuesto, ella habría notado la forma en que había cruzado las piernas y luego las había cruzado hacia el otro lado ante la mención de _él_, así como probablemente había percibido la efímera y casi inexistente esencia a humo en su cabello de cuando se había marchado del Este pero había confiado en que no lo haría. Ese había sido su error. Ese y el no molestarse en mantener la fachada exclamando que necesitaba una cita con un gran hombre de Central (como solía hacer), porque esta vez no lo hacía.

Negarlo no tenía sentido —Entendido —exclamó, y sin decir más se subió al tren. El cual, segundos después se puso en movimiento y comenzó a deslizarse a lo largo de la vía. Lento al principio, y luego con un poco más de velocidad hasta finalmente abandonar la estación y desaparecer por completo de su vista.

Suspirando, Riza bajó la mirada al perro en sus brazos. Hayate sollozó, percibiendo el aire taciturno de su ama. Había cosas que era mejor no levantar, no cuando no sería capaz luego de volverlas a dejar en su lugar. Y _eso _definitivamente caía en esa categoría.

De eso estaba segura.


	4. Paredes

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

4/9

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y como prometí acá está el capítulo de hoy. Sinceramente, no puedo expresarles lo suficiente cuan feliz y agradecida estoy. Con todos los lectores, que se toman la molestia de seguir mi historia, y más aún con todos los amables reviews que me dejaron. De verdad, me animaron tanto que toda la noche de ayer y el día de hoy estuve como poseída escribiendo, a pesar de que estaba algo bloqueada, el siguiente** Royai** que quiero subir. Y creo que debo agradecerles a todos ustedes por eso y por la recepción y buena predisposición hacia lo que escribo, por bueno o malo que pueda ser... Por eso, **¡gracias!** Y lo digo de verdad porque ustedes roban tiempo de sus valiosas vidas solo para leer esto y eso es más de lo que podría pedir. Sus opiniones y críticas me alegran el día, y realmente quiero mejorar así que espero poder hacerlo. Así que ya saben, lo que ustedes piensen ayuda y mucho. Gracias especialmente a:** Maii. Hawkeye**, **fandita-eromena**, **Anne21**, **Okashira janet**, **Lucia991**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **Sangito** y **Rei Ayanami** Y ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado también, para todos. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Redención**

**

* * *

**

IV

"Paredes"

* * *

Apoyó su espalda suavemente contra la pared del largo corredor, pacientemente, observando distraída los haces de claridad penetrar a través de los grandes ventanales dispuestos a ambos lados del pasillo actualmente vacío. Eventualmente, alguien pasaría y ella debería separarse y saludar firmemente a modo de reconocimiento, chocando talones y llevándose la mano a la frente pero para su fortuna no demasiadas personas recorrían a aquellas horas de la mañana aquel corredor. De hecho, y hasta el momento, solo había visto pasar a un par de hombres uniformados y a la Teniente Segunda María Ross (quien se había reinsertado en la milicia una vez que todo el asunto del día Prometido había pasado) acompañada -como generalmente- del Sargento Brosh. Sin embargo, ninguno se había detenido demasiado al verla dado que aparentemente debían reunirse con el Mayor Armstrong por una serie de asuntos importantes.

Se inclinaba entonces a preguntarse si algo relevante habría surgido. Sin duda alguna, y de ser tal el caso, el General estaría al tanto ya de ello. O debería estarlo, a aquellas alturas. Lo que la llevaba a cuestionarse entonces por el paradero del hombre en cuestión, el cual se había marchado hacía una hora y poco más ya, dejándola allí a su espera, y aún no había regresado. Seguro, había dicho que regresaría pronto pero eso era rara vez cierto con él. Ya fuera por motivos propios y personales o por circunstancias ajenas a él, Mustang terminaba siempre siendo retenido más del tiempo necesario. No que eso fuera un asunto que la preocupara o fastidiara a ella, tenía en claro que estaba para servirlo y asistirlo cuando él lo necesitara y si debiera permanecer toda una noche de pie aguardándolo lo haría.

De hecho, tal había sido el caso aquella vez en que él le había ordenado que huyera si algo salía mal en el cuartel general. Todo había salido mal, por supuesto, cuando él había abandonado el edificio con la claridad del día siguiente había resultado que ella ya no era ni sería más su asistente -sino la del Fuhrer mismo- y el resto de sus subordinados habían sido trasladados uno a cada punto del país. Aún así, ella no había huido -tal y como había aseverado que no haría- y él a pesar de todo se había mostrado complacido con su decisión. Aún a pesar de la situación engorrosa en la que se habían metido a ellos mismos. Por supuesto, había sido un movimiento arriesgado de su parte y le habían causado cierta curiosidad los motivos por los que había decidido hacerlo pero más aún le habían sorprendido sus palabras en respuesta. _Además... solo quedaron esos niños en el campo de batalla. Si no hago algo... estaría faltando a mi deber de adulto_. Y sabía que lo había dejado entrever, su opinión al respecto había alcanzado sus facciones. Esas eran las razones por las que había elegido seguir al hombre en primer lugar.

Por esa razón, Riza Hawkeye estaba dispuesta a permanecer de pie diligentemente por horas, aguardando su siguiente orden para proceder y ayudarlo a él también. No obstante, esta vez resultaba ligeramente diferente. Se suponía que debían estar en otro lado, y de retrasarse perderían la -quizá- única posibilidad que tenían de avanzar en el caso referente al Teniente General Vickers, el cual habían estado siguiendo ya por más de dos semanas. Sin resultados satisfactorios y menos aún aparentes. Y ahora él no aparecía. Suponía que solo se había retrasado, por algún motivo u otro, pero había pasado ya más de una hora desde que había dicho que daría una rápida ojeada al expediente de Vickers antes de partir. Y ella empezaba a temer que aquello retrasándolo fuera un inconveniente referente al caso.

Bajando la mirada, observó la carpeta que llevaba en sus brazos y firmemente presionada contra su pecho. Aquella era la información que Madame Christmas les había facilitado aquel día, junto con una cierta información adicional que le había entregado a Roy más tarde ese mismo día, cuando el bar ya había cerrado. No era demasiada, tristemente. El hombre parecía ser cauto en todos sus movimientos y dado que no era una personalidad pública como el ex Fuhrer King Bradley la información sobre él no abundaba ni resultaba fácil de encontrar. Incluso Madame Christmas había tenido dificultades al respecto, y eso era bastante considerando que la mujer era buena en lo que hacía.

Soltando una pequeña bocanada de aire, alzó la vista una vez más, solo para encontrarse con que una persona acababa de detenerse al verla, a unos pasos de ella —¿Sciezka?

La mujer de pequeña complexión, uniformada de azul, bajó la cabeza rápidamente a modo de reconocimiento ante la Teniente Primera dado que sus dos manos estaban ocupadas cargando una pila considerablemente alta -incluso para ella- de papeles y libros e informes. De hecho, debía asomar su cabeza desde detrás de la torre para poder verla. Sus lentes deslizándose suavemente por la nariz —¡A-Ah...! Teniente Hawkeye... —exclamó, dando un furtivo vistazo en cierta dirección y balanceando las cosas en sus manos para evitar que se cayeran.

Enarcando una ceja, Riza se apartó de la pared —¿Necesitas ayuda? —ofreció. La chica negó rápida y nerviosamente con la cabeza, dando otro vistazo hacia la puerta de la cual acababa de salir.

—¡N-No, no! Gracias. Es mi trabajo así que... —replicó, dejando el resto en el aire.

Riza asintió, acomodando la carpeta en sus brazos —¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el General?

Sciezka bajó la mirada, preocupada, a las cosas que cargaba y asintió —Ah... Si... El General Mustang solicitó unos archivos... Pero...

—¿Sucedió algo? —insistió. La joven volvió a mirar en dirección a la puerta y negó suavemente. Riza asintió, comprendiendo ligeramente la situación. Su expresión calma—. En qué puerta está.

—Puerta número 3 —replicó, balanceando una vez más las cosas sobre sus manos y preguntándose si habría estado bien decirle aquello a la Teniente Primera. Aunque suponía que sí, dado que era la persona más confiable junto al hombre en cuestión y era también, de hecho, su asistente.

Ella volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo —Gracias, Sciezka. Y si alguien pregunta... No has visto al General Mustang hoy —y aferrando la carpeta más firmemente, se apartó de la pared y con paso constante se dirigió a la puerta que la pobre muchacha preocupada no había dejado de ojear por un segundo.

Rápidamente, Sciezka respondió —¡S-Si! —y continuó su camino acatando las órdenes que le habían sido dadas.

Riza, cautamente, ingresó a la oficina deteniéndose frente a la puerta que leía 3 por un instante. Estaba cerrada, completamente, pero algo le decía que no estaría cerrada con cerrojo. Soltando un suspiro, bajó el picaporte con calma y la abrió, revelando una pila de libros y archivos y cuadernos esparcidos y regados por todo el suelo desordenadamente, mientras que sobre algunos de estos yacía un cuerpo masculino y uniformado. Acostado bocarriba de piernas y brazos cruzados y con un libro abierto sobre la frente cubriéndole el aniñado rostro. Se detuvo un instante a observarlo en silencio, deteniéndose particularmente en el ascender y descender calmo de su pecho (algo que no daría por sentado).

Su semblante se suavizó ligeramente —¿General? —susurró, cruzando los brazos de forma que sus manos aferraban el codo del brazo opuesto. La carpeta atrapada entre la curva de sus pechos y sus antebrazos—. ¿Señor?

El hombre se removió inquieto, soltó un perezoso bostezo y se apartó el libro de la cara con una mano. Su pulgar manteniéndolo abierto en la página que había estado hasta recién mientras que desconcertado, levantó ligeramente la cabeza para observarla a ella de pie en el marco de la puerta. Erguida y con expresión apacible, en vez de severa. E inconscientemente sonrió, sosegadamente, aunque con cierto borde engreído y replicó —Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto... —musitó, apoyando nuevamente su cabeza en la pila de libros. Ojos cerrados una vez más.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Hawkeye dio un paso al interior del pequeño espacio oscuro —¿A qué cosa, general? ¿No sería mejor dormir en su cama?

Roy asintió, con las facciones relajadas y el libro una vez más sobre el rostro —Más cómodo, si. Aunque no tendría _este_ privilegio. Es agradable despertar de esta forma, ¿no lo cree teniente?

Ella decidió cortar la conversación allí, su semblante tornándose serio nuevamente —No creo que despertar con libros en el trasero sea cómodo, señor. No —replicó, tajante. Y sin decir más dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del lugar—. Esperaré afuera adonde me ordenó, no se demore.

Roy soltó un suspiro y se quitó el libro de la cara. Su expresión contrariada. Probablemente lo había llevado demasiado lejos esta vez, lo sabía. No debería andar haciendo comentarios de ese tipo a la ligera, no con ella, pero no había estado pensando del todo claramente. No con el cansancio que sentía y no estando parcialmente dormido, parcialmente despierto; pero no había mentido. No realmente. No podía contar las veces en que había contemplado la idea, _realmente_ contemplado la idea de la posibilidad de despertar con ella a su lado –aunque en su cabeza prefería prescindir de algunas_ cosas_ triviales-, pero era solo eso una idea. Abstracta, y él sabía que ella prefería mantenerlo en ese plano. Y ahora la había hecho enfadar. Probablemente fuera sabio no hacerla esperar más.

Por lo que poniéndose de pie, dejó caer el libro de su mano al suelo -y unos cuantos más que habían yacido en su abdomen- y se sacudió los pantalones; abandonando el pequeño cuarto oscuro y lleno de libros inmediatamente después. Sciezka no estaba allí, y suponía que era por esa razón y de esa forma que su teniente se había enterado de su pequeño paradero así que aprovechando la ausencia de miradas salió también de la habitación. Deteniéndose a observarla allí de pie, con los ojos cerrados y las facciones rígidas, contra la pared. Su cabello, como siempre, recogido en alto y en ambos brazos llevaba la carpeta que él le había entregado casi dos horas atrás. _¿Dos horas?_ Pensó ligeramente alarmado, ¿tanto había estado allí? ¿Durmiendo? Eso parecía. No le sorprendía que ella estuviera molesta con él —Lamento la demora, teniente.

Riza abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sus orbes caoba no revelaban nada —No, está bien, general. Disculpe mi atrevimiento de interrumpir su descanso.

Roy sonrió y comenzó a caminar, manos en los bolsillos —¿De qué habla, teniente? Solo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo.

Ella lo siguió un paso más atrás —Si —Roy la observó de reojo. Su actitud era aún más formal y distante que de costumbre, o quizá lo estaba imaginando—. Por cierto, no debería dormir allí. Podría comprometer el trabajo de Sciezka de ser encontrado... Y su propia posición e imagen.

El moreno asintió, poniéndose serio él también. No tenía sentido, por lo que podía ver, ella acababa de cerrarse en sí misma como una condenada almeja y no sería él quien lograra sacarla de allí. No teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que él mismo la había hecho retraerse de esa forma. Si, probablemente era su culpa —Lo tendré en mente, teniente. Aprecio su preocupación.

Pero Riza solo negó con la cabeza —Solo cumplo mi deber, general.

—Ah... Si... —musitó, ambos abandonando el cuartel y comenzando a descender por las grandes escaleras de piedra de la entrada y hacia la ciudad. Era cerca del mediodía ya, por lo que las calles parecían más atestadas que cuando él las había recorrido aquella mañana de camino al trabajo. Lo cual resultaba una ventaja, en parte, dado que podían pasar desapercibidos entre tanto movimiento; y una desventaja también, dado que corrían más riesgo de ser vistos.

Doblando la esquina, Roy se detuvo junto a un auto negro. Su auto. Y sacando la llave abrió la puerta, deslizándose sin dificultad en el asiento correspondiente al conductor. Ella, bordeando el medio de trasporte, abrió la puerta del lado del asiendo del acompañante y se deslizó también al interior. Cerrando la puerta tras ella, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria. Una vez adentro, ambos se removieron las chaquetas azules y ella comenzó a cargar una a una sus armas, mientras él encendía el auto y lo ponía en marcha. En completo silencio.

Afortunadamente, el tránsito no era excesivo y no los retuvo demasiado de llegar a destino. De hecho, pasaron tan solo unos 20 minutos antes de encontrarse en el lugar que se suponía debían estar, al otro lado de Central. Frenando, Roy apoyó el codo en el asiento de ella y se volteó hacia atrás -observando entre los dos asientos y por el cristal- mientras maniobraba para estacionar, girando el volante calmamente mientras permanecía aún volteado. Riza, inmóvil, continuó con su vista en el regazo. Introduciendo con la palma de su mano izquierda el cartucho de balas en la parte baja de la culata de su semiautomática. Para luego pasar a la siguiente, y finalmente a su revólver. Del cual, con suma dedicación, hizo girar el tambor hasta deslizarlo a un lado y comenzó a rellenarlo con balas. Junto a ella, entre la puerta y el asiento, también descansaba su rifle.

Roy enarcó una ceja, volviéndose al frente —¿Realmente cree que sea necesario _tanto_, teniente?

Ella no lo observó, su voz estrictamente profesional —Creo en prevenir a lamentar, general. Eso es todo.

El moreno apoyó ambos antebrazos sobre el volante, brazos cruzados, su cuerpo hacia adelante —Supongo que tiene razón. Aún así, solo observaremos hoy... Únicamente intervendremos en caso de ser necesario.

Se guardó el revólver en la zona lumbar, aferrado al cinturón —Lo sé —luego tomó la segunda pistola y la acomodó contra su omóplato izquierdo en la funda que llevaba sujeta allí a las correas de cuero que se cruzaban en su espalda a modo de X. E inmediatamente después hizo lo mismo con la otra, guardándola en la funda sobre su omóplato derecho. Finalmente, se colocó una cazadora gris sobre la remera de cuello alto, ocultando efectivamente el arsenal completo.

Los ojos negros de él se deslizaron hasta el hombro de la prenda, deteniéndose a contemplar una gran mancha que se extendía a lo largo de este y sobre la solapa del cuello oscureciendo ligeramente el gris de la cazadora. Sobre la solapa derecha también había una, solo que más clara y de menor extensión. Hizo una mueca. Sabía perfectamente de qué eran, tanto que su estómago se revolvía ante el mero recuerdo... de ella muriendo frente a sus ojos, perdiendo su vida a través de un corte horizontal a lo largo de cuello. Por su culpa, porque lo necesitaban a él, porque necesitaban que abriera la puerta... que viera la Verdad, la misma que arrebataría su vista. Si, había sido por él y ella había sido el medio para llegar a él, a ese fin, solo un medio.

Los párpados de ella descendieron ligeramente cuando Riza se llevó una mano a su hombro izquierdo para cubrirle la vista, su semblante -previamente tenso- se suavizó a duras penas —Parece ser que la sangre es algo difícil de lavar... más aún en esta tela... —musitó, aferrando su hombro con más fuerza y arrugando su cazadora. Sus ojos caoba clavados al frente—. Es la única que tengo para fines prácticos...

Su garganta se contrajo dolorosamente. Las manchas parecían devolverle la mirada, acusadoramente, como un recordatorio del momento de su vida en que había sido más inútil e incapaz de proteger a una persona preciada. No, el segundo momento, la muerte de Hughes siendo el primero. De todas formas, era perturbador, tanto que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas incendiar la agraviante prenda. Sus dedos se enroscaron más fuertemente alrededor del volante y de haberse podido ver sus manos bajo los guantes Riza estaba segura que Roy vería sus nudillos blancos —La-

Riza cerró los ojos —Guárdelo para después, general. Ahora estamos en un procedimiento militar.

Roy asintió, recordando que él le había dicho algo similar una vez cuando ella había querido agradecerle —Tiene razón, teniente —y sin decir más volvió la vista a la vereda de enfrente. A un pequeño restaurante sobre la mitad de la cuadra, con un gran ventanal y varias mesas afuera, sobre el pavimento, bajo un toldo rojo y blanco. Afuera, en el exterior, solo había dos mesas de las siete ocupadas. Una por una mujer, un hombre y una pequeña niña -que recordaban terriblemente a la familia Hughes- y otra por un hombre sentado en soledad, observando eventual y furtivamente a ambos lados, mientras revolvía lo que fuera que estuviera comiendo sin aparente apetito.

Riza también clavó sus ojos en el hombre, ese sin duda alguna era su objetivo. El hombre continuaba pretendiendo comer, deslizando el tenedor a lo largo de la comida pero sin llevárselo a la boca. Y observando a ambos lados de la calle aguardando a algo o alguien. Sin embargo, otros veinticinco minutos pasaron y nadie aparecía. De hecho, el mismo hombre de la mesa parecía estarse impacientando al respecto, a la par que Roy junto a ella. Inhalando profundamente, porque al parecer aquello se tornaría en un día largo, se acomodó un poco más en el asiento. Sin embargo, la percepción de algo más la forzó a tensar los hombros ligeramente. Era sutil, casi imperceptible, casi ausente pero estaba allí. En el aire e impregnado a duras penas en el auto. Pero incuestionable lo que era, lo sabía. Era _dulce_ -demasiado en su opinión, algo que ella probablemente no usaría jamás- y no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos. No, sabía perfectamente lo que era y Riza era perfectamente conciente de cómo había llegado a allí. Se preguntó entonces si sería eso lo que le había privado de sueño la noche previa.

Era probable, conociéndolo. Probablemente se habría impacientado también, apresurado, como siempre hacía -sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias- y no habría esperado siquiera a llegar a destino. Quizá _la_ habría tomado allí también, en el asiento trasero, no importándole que estaba poniendo en riesgo su reputación y haciendo peligrar su propia ambición en el proceso. Quizá habría bebido de más, nublando su juicio, o simplemente lo habría _necesitado_. Algo para distraerse de sus demonios internos y dispersar las sombras de su pasado. Algo. O quizá solo se había tratado de una informante y nada más, no sabía. No era asunto suyo tampoco. El olor, el perfume, solo la incomodaba. Y si había información relevante al caso él mismo se la comentaría llegado el momento. Lo demás era accesorio y no tenía ningún sentido. Ninguna función en relación a su misión y por ende no merecía ser contemplado. No realmente. No.

—Teniente, ¿cree en algo similar a la redención? —musitó de repente él, distraído y observando el local. Recordando las palabras de Knox.

Riza negó con la cabeza, inhalando a pesar de no haber notado que no estaba respirando hasta el momento —No, señor. No para personas como nosotros. Si eso es lo que pregunta...

El moreno cerró los ojos. Por supuesto, ella era una realista y era una certeza que su respuesta sería una bofetada a su pretensión de retener la sensación de inocencia por un segundo. Ellos ya no eran inocentes, no desde lo de Ishbal, y no volverían a serlo. Aún así había querido creer por un instante, si bien tan solo un instante, que algo similar a una especie de seudo-absolución era posible aún para ellos. Para ella, quien en primer lugar jamás debería haber perdido la inocencia humana de no arrebatar vidas. No por él y no por una causa que no era suya. Él debería haber cargado con el peso de las personas que había asesinado por ese sueño, él debería haber atravesado el río de sangre -como ella había dicho- en soledad sin arrastrar a Riza consigo. Él debería ser el único responsable de todo. Después de todo, él había forzado sus ideales en ella frente a la tumba de su padre, y lo había hecho por su placer y para su beneficio y ahora estaba pagando caro las consecuencias de su arrogancia y egoísmo. Ella las estaba pagando también —Eso supuse —resintió—. Realmente los alquimistas son criaturas egoístas... No, yo personalmente lo soy.

Ella lo observó de reojo más no lo negó. En vez de eso, dijo —Si... Es únicamente humano, general. Todos lo somos, está en nuestra naturaleza. Yo también lo fui... supongo... Si... yo también...

Él la miró ligeramente sorprendido. Honestamente, no había esperado una respuesta de esa naturaleza. De hecho, no había esperado respuesta alguna en vistas de que no había pretendido que llegara a sus oídos. Solo había estado hablando para sí mismo, pensando, pero ella había respondido de todas formas. Y de una forma inconcebible, en su opinión, la idea de ella siendo egoísta cuando todo lo que había hecho era entregarle su espalda, su poder, y permanecer a su lado fielmente y sin pedir nada a cambio era inconcebible —Eso no-

Riza lo interrumpió, su semblante y voz, ambos serios —Si el mundo se rige como dice la alquimia... bajo el intercambio equivalente... Si para ganar algo es necesario perder algo a cambio... ¿no sería acertado también decir que cuando se pierde algo se gana algo también? ¿Algo a cambio? ¿No sería de esperarse?

Roy repasó la lógica con cuidado —Pareciera probable... —aún sin comprender del todo a qué apuntaba.

No obstante, ella asintió —Eso pensé. Perder algo a cambio es solo otra forma de nivelar nuestro egoísmo, señor. Si hay ganancia, hay egoísmo... Sin importar cuán alto el precio a pagar por nuestros pecados sea. Eso es lo que pensé.

Mustang asintió, pero no preguntó _qué_ estaba ganando ella de todo aquello. Hawkeye no se lo diría, probablemente y de todas formas no estaba seguro de querer oírlo. No parecía haber _nada_ en el mundo que equivaliera en valor a los pecados que ella había sido forzada a cometer a cambio. Nada ni _nadie_ que valiera lo que ella había debido perder a cambio. Fuera lo que aquello fuera, no era intercambio equivalente sin importar cuánto ella pensara que lo fuera. Y estaba seguro que lo hacía.

Sonrió amargamente, dirigiendo otra mirada al restaurante. Aún nada —Tenemos que vivir con las decisiones que tomamos, ¿cierto teniente?

—Así es, general.

Ella había _decidido_ mostrarle su espalda, desnudarse a él y entregarle la investigación de su padre por las razones más egoístas. Por las razones más individualistas y el resultado había sido la muerte de miles, quizá millones de Ishbalitas que quizá habrían sido capaces de vivir de no ser por esa _única_ decisión que había tomado cuando era joven, más joven en todo caso. Y hasta el día cargaba con la culpa de convertirlo a él en el asesino que se había convertido. Ella le había pedido que lo hiciera, que viera... si, ella le había confiado los secretos de su espalda por todas las razones equivocadas. Seguro, sus intenciones habían sido buenas –como las de él también- pero las intenciones rara vez contaban. No, los resultados eran los que contaban realmente y los resultados de su egoísmo habían sido terribles. Aún cuando jamás había pensado que una sola decisión pudiera causar efectos tan fuera de proporción, debería vivir con la carga.

Si, ella le había dado la investigación porque no había querido que él muriera y por su sueño, esa era su cuota de egoísmo —Es el precio a pagar —concluyó. Y Roy sintió que deseaba morir una vez más, si tan solo no tuviera demasiadas razones para no hacerlo—. Ahí viene Vickers.

Su mirada obsidiana se deslizó al lugar. Estaba en lo cierto, estaba ahí, acercándose con paso cauto al local y observando cual paranoico por encima de su hombro. Debía tener razones, supuso, porque nadie mira por encima de su hombro paranoicamente sin razones para hacerlo. Al menos estaban en su cabeza, esas razones. Bueno, técnicamente, las razones siempre estaban allí. Era el lugar de éstas por preferencia. Parecía serlo. Suspirando, dejó de lado cualquier otro pensamiento sobre manchas de sangre seca y pecados de momento. Él mismo lo había dicho, que estaban en una misión y que debían únicamente atenerse a esta. Era más seguro de esa forma, de todos modos. Y al momento necesitaban esa seguridad.

—¿General, hay información sobre el otro hombre?

Él permaneció con la mejilla apoyada sobre el puño cerrado. Ventanilla baja —Eso creo. Había algo en los informes, si mal no recuerdo. Pásemelos teniente.

—Aquí tiene —replicó, entregándole la carpeta que Roy ojeó rápidamente, revisando el contenido de su interior—. Breguet Juste, dos cargos militares por sublevación, daño a propiedad de la milicia y atentado contra la integridad física de un oficial —leyó—. Aparentemente, pretendió incendiar un ala de la prisión de la milicia y en el proceso atacó a un sargento... Nunca fue juzgado. Ni siquiera apresado —dedicó una mirada al hombre—. Y evidentemente no está esforzándose demasiado en ocultar su presencia.

Riza asintió —Es seguro asumir que no está huyendo.

—No, por supuesto. Así opera la milicia, aceleran juicios como el de la teniente María Ross para buscar culpables y chivos expiatorios pero en lo demás son completamente negligentes. Si la cabeza de ese hombre se necesitara ya la tendrían... Lo que me fuerza a pensar que Vickers no está solo en absoluto —contempló la situación—. No con su posición, hay alguien más arriba. Un rango más arriba. Un pez más grande...

—Un general.

Roy ojeó nuevamente el archivo —En efecto, teniente... —girando la página. Entonces, una cita referente al primer arresto del hombre llamó su atención—. "Esos _paganos_ no pertenecen a Amestris" —repitió.

Riza observó el restaurante y luego a su superior —¿Señor?

—Eso dijo cuando atacó en el Este... Breguet. Y curiosamente el ala que atacó de la prisión era el ala en que se encontraban mayoritariamente Ishbalitas... También hubo un incidente similar en un área de confinamiento pero los sucesos nunca fueron relacionados. Me pregunto porque... resulta evidente...

—Eso parece.

Él continuó —Además, la elección de palabras me resulta... _curiosa_. Entre las acusaciones y objeciones a recuperar el área de Ishbal e intentar reconstruirla hubo alguien quien los llamó paganos de entre todos los adjetivos que pudieron ser traídos a colación. De hecho, la acusación tenía un tinte similar.

—Un grupo reaccionario —concluyó Hawkeye. Y Roy asintió.

—El odio y el miedo irracional no fue erradicado por completo de los ciudadanos de Amestris y los Ishbalitas aún son observados con desconfianza y discriminados. Ha habido también una serie de incidentes con la reconstrucción... Si mal no recuerda.

Riza observó hacia el restaurante —El derrumbe del templo, tomó meses volver a alcanzar siquiera el mismo estado de construcción que había tenido previamente. Y aún no está terminado.

—No, y ese entre otros incidentes que están retrasando la reconstrucción. No podemos tener a alguien esparciendo odio y gastando recursos militares cuando el proyecto está en marcha. El fracaso desfavorecería altamente al Fuhrer, y a mi imagen también. Que creo es a lo que apuntan... Si crean un conflicto, el gobierno actual se vería afectado y con un tema tan delicado como la guerra civil de Ishbal sin duda alguna estallaría otra guerra... La gente ya tiene una imagen negativa de la milicia... Cortar entonces a la cabeza de los militares sería fácil, ¿no cree teniente?

Ella tuvo que coincidir. Y eso era solo gran parte de los ciudadanos de Amestris, sin mencionar el pueblo Ishbalita y su evidente postura frente a los militares —Así es.

—Muchos militares se oponen a la idea de una democracia, simplemente porque eso le quitaría todo el poder a la milicia y solo la relegaría a un papel secundario y únicamente a otro recurso del Estado. Es un descentramiento y la idea no complace a la mayoría...

Por supuesto, ambos habían sabido que eso ocurriría. Un descentramiento del poder y su correspondiente dispersión nunca complacía a los conformistas ortodoxos y menos aún a aquellos que estaban en la cima de la jerarquía gozando de los beneficios y el poder. El ser parte de la milicia ya generaba demasiadas ventajas para separar a sus miembros de los demás miembros de la comunidad y además les daba la autoridad para ejercer poder sobre éstos. Eran motivos de sobra para odiar a la milicia y no ayudaba la historia de conflictos bélicos y guerras civiles que habían sido producto de ésta. Homúnculos o no, los responsables de ejecutar las acciones habían sido ellos y si pretendía proteger a todos aquellos bajo él debería al menos deshacerse primero de quienes no aspiraban a lo mismo. La milicia estaba contaminada y lo primero era descontaminarla antes de comenzar la desmilitarización de Amestris. Para luego aspirar a una democracia.

Y sin duda alguna, nunca faltaría alguien que pretendiera manipular los conflictos civiles y jalar los hilos del odio, la discriminación y la indiferencia –sin importar que se tratara de vidas- para sus propios intereses —Supongo que tendremos que ir de pesca nuevamente... Pero Vickers es únicamente el escalón previo... A penas una carnada... Es el general Dornier quien más me interesa... Su comentario sobre el paganismo e Ishbal sin duda alguna parece interesante para investigar más detenidamente... ¿No cree teniente?

Riza asintió —Sin duda alguna, general. Parece algo grande...

—¿No cree que valga la pena investigarlo? Bien, de ahora en más deberemos ser más cautos... No podemos permitirnos el revelar nuestras intenciones antes de tener pruebas contundentes de estos actos de traición. Además, esto se interpone con la reconstrucción de Ishbal... y eso es inadmisible... ¿Está conmigo, teniente?

Ella sonrió con calma —¿Cuándo no lo he estado, señor?

Roy se mostró complacido —Bien, porque estoy algo escaso de subordinados como para perder a otro más. Aguardemos a que se marchen para arrancar, no queremos levantar sospechas.

—No, señor —replicó, y sin decir más los dos continuaron observando la interacción de los hombres hasta que el primero se puso de pie, dejó algo sobre la mesa, y se marchó hacia la derecha; mientras que Vickers, segundos después hizo lo mismo en la dirección contraria. Dejando perfectamente en claro con sus acciones que no deseaba ser asociado en ninguna forma con aquel hombre, o con su causa contra Ishbal en general.

—Bien teniente, vamos... —exclamó finalmente. Y ella asintió con la cabeza, observando las ojeras negras bajo los ojos de él.

—Si, general. ¿Desee que conduzca? Parece cansado...

Roy observó su reflejo en el espejo —Ciertamente lo hago, ¿verdad?

Riza volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo —Así es, señor. Permítame conducir y descanse hasta el cuartel.

—Bien, tomaré su oferta... —y, sin decir más, abrió la puerta y descendió del vehículo. Sus hombros relativamente encorvados en comparación con otros días. En efecto, estaba exhausto. Y aunque la breve siesta en la oficina de expedientes le había ayudado a mantenerse de pie a lo largo de todo el día y de todo el trabajo, ahora empezaba a resentir el agotamiento de su cuerpo. Tanto que empezaba a verse en su rostro, en sus ojos.

Riza también descendió, rodeó el auto por delante y ocupó el lugar del conductor mientras que él se sentó junto a ella en el de acompañante. Brazos cruzados y ligeramente reclinado hacia atrás —Al cuartel, teniente. Hay algo que quiero revisar antes de irme a casa...

—Si, señor —y encendiendo el auto arrancó. Observando de reojo a su superior dormitar calmamente por un par de cuadras, iluminado por la cálida luz anaranjada del atardecer. Sin embargo, unos momentos después se despertó, como si hubiera en su cabeza una alarma programada a sonar cuando atravesaban aquella calle. Aquella cuadra, aquella casa. Al ver la expresión de él, Riza decidió aparcar, hundiendo su pie en el freno. Roy se volvió a ella, su expresión seria.

—No recuerdo haberle ordenado que parase el coche... —musitó.

Ella continuó con la vista al frente —Parecía que quería que parase —fue su replica. Y Roy suspiró resignado, abriendo la puerta y descendiendo una vez más del vehículo.

—Espere aquí, teniente. Regreso enseguida... —Riza asintió y lo observó cruzar la vereda hacia la entrada de un edificio en particular. Su mano vacilando un instante antes de tocar la campana del gran edificio. Segundos después, Gracia acompañada de Elicia apareció en la puerta. La mujer, al verlo, sonrió suavemente aún aferrando la mano de su hija de 8 años.

—¡Oh, general Mustang!

Él permaneció de pie rígido —Siento pasar por aquí sin avisar —replicó, formalmente—. Pero estaba por aquí cerca, así que...

Gracia sonrió una vez más —Oh, gracias por venir —volviéndose inmediatamente a su hija que se encontraba a su lado balanceándose hacia atrás y hacia delante suavemente sobre sus pies—. Elicia, di hola...

La niña bajó la mirada —Hola —Roy observó calmamente y devolvió el gesto con la cabeza—. Hola Elicia, ¿cómo estás? —pero la niña no respondió. En vez de eso, se acercó aún más al costado de su madre y ocultó parcialmente su rostro tras esta.

—Pasa, pasa. Puedo preparar algo de té... —sugirió, pero él solo negó con la cabeza, su expresión cansada y drenada.

—No, gracias. Aún me queda algo de trabajo que hacer —se detuvo—. Bueno, entonces... —se llevó la mano a la frente, a modo de saludo, y se retiró de regreso al auto. Riza lo observó sentarse en silencio. Poniendo el coche en marcha en el instante en que la puerta se cerró tras él.

El resto del viaje hasta el cuartel, Roy permaneció callado. Ojos cerrados y aparentemente dormitando a su lado. Parecía calmo, pero sus facciones y músculos faciales estaban tensos, casi rígidos, a pesar de estar descansando. Por lo que decidió no molestarlo, e incluso cuando estacionó frente al cuartel decidió aguardar unos minutos antes de despertarlo —General, llegamos.

Mustang abrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente —¿Ya? —musitó, y ella asintió, abriendo su puerta y descendiendo. Él hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al interior. No había nadie, o casi nadie, a aquellas horas y Sciezka probablemente habría abandonado el edificio horas atrás. No obstante, se dirigió a la misma oficina una vez más y tras acceder a la puerta 3 comenzó a rebuscar por un archivo en particular. Un expediente, más concretamente. Riza, comprendiendo la búsqueda, ingresó también al pequeño cuarto –encendiendo la luz que él no había encendido- y comenzó a buscar el cuaderno también. _A, A... B, C... C, C... D.. D... Da, De, Di, Do... Do... Dornier_ —Aquí está señor, creo que lo hallé.

Los ojos drenados de él se posaron en ella, y luego en el pequeño cuaderno que sostenía en ambas manos —Déjeme ver, teniente —examinó la primera hoja. "_Dornier, Hanke"_— ¡Ah!, si, es este. Bien, vamos.

Esquivando pilas y pilas de archivos desordenados, ambos dejaron atrás la puerta 3. Siendo Riza la última en salir y por ende, la encargada de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta en su camino a la salida de la oficina. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que –delante suyo- él también lo había hecho. En seco. Depositando cuidadosamente el expediente sobre una montaña de cajas de cartón junto a la puerta. Desconcertada, lo observó voltearse lentamente hasta quedar nuevamente frente a ella. En la oscuridad de la oficina sus facciones eran casi un misterio, incluso cuando dio otro paso hasta ella y tomó su cazadora por las solapas del cuello, tomándola desprevenida y con la guardia baja.

—¿General? —susurró, con la boca seca pero él continuaba observando las insultantes manchas con expresión sombría. _No puedo perderte_. Su momento más egoísta, eso había sido. Su momento de mayor inutilidad. Y ciertamente no necesitaba un recordatorio de ello. Que era exactamente eso lo que parecían, esas insultantes manchas.

Y luego, sin previo aviso, comenzó a deslizar la prenda hacia atrás y hacia abajo, lentamente, pasando las mangas a lo largo de los brazos de ella -rozando con la tela su piel- hasta despojarla por completo de la cazadora, sus ojos negros fijos en la garganta de ella, donde estaría la cicatriz, oculta por el cuello alto de la remera. Aún así, pudo ver el nudo que Hawkeye estaba forzando a descender dificultosamente por su tráquea, probablemente a causa de sus acciones súbitas. Finalmente, dio otro paso y la removió por completo. Arrojándola inmediatamente al cesto de basura junto a sus pies —Listo —musitó, serio. Chasqueando los dedos y observando el objeto encenderse en llamas y ser lenta y progresivamente consumido por el fuego. Suspirando, le dio la espalda—. Ahora tendrá que comprar otra, teniente. Puedo hacerme responsable por ello.

Riza asintió, bajando la cabeza al interior del cesto ardiendo en llamas. Su semblante igual de circunspecto —Eso parece, general —musitó, oyendo el suave chasquido de las flamas al parpadear. Una y otra vez, lamiendo el objeto y devorándolo por completo, de forma contenida en el interior del cesto. Era metálico, afortunadamente, porque de haber sido de otro material la oficina misma estaría en llamas ya y Riza sospechaba que él no se había detenido a pensar en ello. No, probablemente no. Y de ser otra situación probablemente le habría reprochado su conducta, pero esta vez se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

Comprendía los motivos, después de todo; y aunque no eran excusa para sus acciones no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera justificarlo. Y justificarse. Soltó un suspiro. Ella también odiaba los recordatorios de _ese_ día. La imagen de los ojos de él vacíos y desteñidos de su habitual color negro aún la acosaban en las noches, así como la terrible idea de que había debido resignar su sueño –si tan solo una vez- porque ella había fallado en su deber de protegerlo. De proteger su espalda. Y más insoportable aún le resultaba la idea de que ella había sido la razón por la que él había sido forzado a abrir la puerta en primer lugar. Aún cuando, en efecto, no lo hubiera hecho por ella.

Una mano ancha se posó calmamente sobre su hombro, forzándola a ladear la cabeza a duras penas. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó a Roy de pie a su lado, también observando las llamas. Observando su obra, con expresión seria pero el cansancio estaba dejándose ver una vez más. Por entre las grietas. Estaba cansado, y ella también lo estaba. En cierto punto, ambos lo estaban. Era mucha el agua que había pasado bajo el puente, demasiadas las cargas y aún más los errores; y finalmente les estaba cobrando factura.

En algún lugar, quizá, había un atajo de regreso a algo remotamente próximo a lo que el resto del mundo llamaba hogar. Si es que realmente lo había para ellos, pero no parecía probable. Quizá, algún día, podrían lograrlo pero _eso_ ya no parecía posible tampoco. No, a veces... solo parecía que no iban a ningún lado. Girando en círculos. Quizá, solo quizá, su tiempo había venido y se había marchado también, porque hacía años que habían chocado con la misma pared y jamás habían podido superarla. Jamás habían podido siquiera bordearla.

Y odiaban pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, había cosas que no estaban destinadas a ser superadas. Paredes que no estaban destinadas a ser derrumbadas.

Roy cerró los ojos —¿Vamos, teniente?

Y ella lo imitó, dedicando una última ojeada al fuego ahora prácticamente consumido —Si, general.

Cosas que no estaban destinadas a suceder.


	5. De pesadillas y citas

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen en absoluto.**

5/9

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometí, he aquí el capítulo cinco de "Redención" que corresponde a hoy, el cual espero les guste... Como siempre -y sepan disculparme por ser reiterativa pero realmente quiero (y creo justo y necesario) agradecerles- quiero decirles gracias a todo por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. De verdad. Y sinceramente gracias a quienes me dejaron sus amables reviews y me hicieron saber su opinión. No saben lo feliz que me hace saber de ustedes y qué les parece mi historia. **¡Gracias!** Gracias especialmente a:** Maii. Hawkeye**, **fandita-eromena**, **Anne21**, **Okashira janet**, **Lucia991**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **Sangito** y **Rei Ayanami**. De verdad, me alientan a seguir escribiendo y espero que este capítulo les agrade también, y siéntanse libres de hacerme saber qué piensan. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Redención**

**

* * *

**

V

"De pesadillas y citas"

* * *

Párpados abriéndose bruscamente, súbitamente; más rápido de lo que habría sido capaz de chasquear sus dedos. Sus ojos, desenfocados, parpadean intentando vislumbrar algún tipo de silueta o algún vestigio de _algo_ pero todo lo que podían aprehender era oscuridad. Densa y gruesa y por un instante lleva su mano a sus ojos, dedos pulgar y medio posándose sobre sus párpados, intentando discernir la naturaleza del suceso. Por un instante vuelve a creer que está _ciego_. Pero no lo está y ya lleva tres años sin estarlo y por más que crea que la oscuridad regresará a cubrir sus ojos una vez más no lo hará. Lo sabe, pero no puede evitar pensarlo.

Está jadeando, boca arriba y sudando frío a lo largo de toda la extensión de su piel. Su nuca está empapada también, y las comisuras de los ojos empiezan a arderle porque unas gotas de sudor fueron a parar allí. Saladas, quemándole al parpadear. Pero resulta que la oscuridad no es tan densa como pensó inicialmente y lograr vislumbrar la silueta oscura de su mesita de noche y sobre ésta un velador. No está seguro si quiere encender la luz todavía, pero la oscuridad tampoco le proporciona ningún tipo de consuelo así que finalmente desiste. Intenta extender la mano, pero la tiene cerrada tan firmemente sobre el colchón que no puede moverla al principio y cuando lo hace los dedos le están temblando. Aún así, alcanza el hilillo de la lámpara y logra encenderla.

La luz cálida baña de repente la habitación y solo entonces Roy recuerda que está en su cama, boca arriba y sudando frío y su cabello azabache es un desastre porque está chorreando agua y sal. Tendrá que darse un baño luego pero de momento no se mueve. No confía en sus piernas. En vez de eso, intenta incorporarse lentamente, suavemente, sintiendo su cuerpo deshuesado y solo percibe la forma en que sus músculos vibran bajo su piel. Suspira, otra vez tuvo un sueño. Uno de los tantos del catálogo que lleva en su cabeza como una cuenta de todas las cosas que no deberían haber ocurrido jamás, pero que lo hicieron.

Recuerda fuego, y balas, y sangre y arena entrándole en los ojos y en las heridas. Entrándole en la piel. Y recuerda explosiones también, probablemente obra de él y ve los cuerpos calcinados tras la llamarada. Como si se tratara de una ola que tras regresar de la costa al mar deja tras de sí las cosas que trajo pero estas no son cosas y no puede pretender que lo sean. Son niños, algunos. Otros adultos y algunos ancianos. Y la única razón por la que puede distinguirlos es por su tamaño porque del resto no queda demasiado más que reconocer. Solo carne carbonizada en forma similar a la silueta de alguna especie que caminó la tierra y ellos ahora ya no existen. Pero algunos son pequeños, demasiado pequeños y sabe que se trata de niños. Y la idea es intolerable. Hasta que escucha un arma siendo amartillada.

Uno sobrevivió, jadea, aliviado en su mente pero está apuntándole con un arma y quizá, solo quizá, sería justo permitirle que termine con él. Que lo mate y lo salve de tener que robar otras cientos de vidas más en el siguiente distrito pero no lo hace. No puede. No quiere morir, no de esa forma, aún cuando el derecho a la vida debería haberle sido revocado demasiado atrás. Y entonces chasquea los dedos, y observa a los ojos rojos hasta que la carne alrededor de estos empieza a desaparecer y parecen desorbitados. Vomita luego, una, dos, tres veces ya de regreso a la tienda de campaña y cae rendido. Ya no puede contarlos aún cuando lo intenta y el pensamiento le aterra. Lo hacía en aquel entonces y hasta el día de hoy lo hace. El no saber a _cuántos_ mató.

Y finalmente logró sentarse, sirviéndose del respaldar de su cama para mantenerse en su lugar. La caja toráxica le duele y tiene que recordarse el cómo respirar antes de que todo lo demás se derrumbe a su alrededor. Aún se siente débil y está ligeramente temblando y recuerda perfectamente cada detalle de sus sueños, porque _ocurrieron_. Fueron reales en algún momento y su mente está de alguna forma fijada a todas esas escenas. Algunas tienen un borrón dorado alrededor de estas.

En _esos_ está _ella_, y esos son los que menos puede soportar. Como la vez en que quemó su espalda... Seguro, no era novedad. No era la primera vez que quemaba un cuerpo humano y de hecho se había vuelto –por aquel entonces- demasiado condenadamente bueno en hacerlo. En quemar carne y reducirla a nada. Pero no había tenido nunca la intención de que nadie sobreviviera y el que ella lo hiciera lo hacía parecer una crueldad (mayor de la que ya de por sí era). Porque podía quemar a un cuerpo hasta dejarlo inerte pero ella seguiría viviendo luego –si sobrevivía a la guerra- y llevaría las cicatrices con ella. En su espalda. Le había prometido que lo quemaría lo suficiente para que no quedara ningún rastro de ese tatuaje pero no había podido ser capaz de cumplirlo. A duras penas si había sido capaz de producirle una gran quemadura en su omóplato izquierdo y otras dos en su derecho, antes de forzarse a sí mismo a detenerse.

A penas si había chasqueado por primera vez los dedos, apenas si había quemado una mínima poción de su piel y ya no podía tolerar la vista de ella retorciéndose de dolor y luchando por aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a las sábanas debajo suyo. El olor era demasiado también, y no quería siquiera pensar que ese era el olor de ella carbonizándose por culpa suya. Y no, no había cumplido del todo su promesa pero ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que eso era más que suficiente. Nadie podría leerlo ya, de todas formas, así que podía _parar_. Pero ahora era su mente la que no paraba de recordárselo. Que casi había muerto, _dos_ veces por culpa suya.

Plegando su pierna, apoyó su codo sobre su rodilla. Su mano cerrándose laxamente en algo similar a un puño, con la excepción de su dedo pulgar que permanecía extendido sobre sus ojos y su dedo índice que se encontraba curvado –pero más abierto- levantando los mechones negros de su frente sudada. Su cabeza pesadamente presionada contra su mano. Su cuerpo agarrotado. _Otra pesadilla_. Repitió, su fuerza en las articulaciones empezando a fallarle. _Si... Otra pesadilla_. Pero no tuvo el efecto que debería. Él no era un niño y no soñaba con monstruos de armarios y cosas de inocente talante. No, él soñaba con monstruos de verdad y atrocidad que habían sido ciertas. Y a veces no sabía donde terminaba el monstruo y donde empezaba a él.

Hughes estaba muerto y ella casi lo había estado y otras cientos de personas más habían muerto por su culpa. Únicamente suya. Y el cráneo parecía partírsele y las costillas parecían cerrársele alrededor de los órganos clavándose en estos y apuñalándolo. Estaba en su cabeza, todo ello estaba, y no podía sacárselo. Ni la sensación de terror y de desesperación al verla morir frente a sus ojos cuando él no había tenido más que resignarse a salvarla. _Coronel. No es necesario... que realice una trasmutación humana_. ¿Cómo había podido decir algo así? No lo negaría, lo había considerado. _No_. Había estado dispuesto a trasmutar la mayor aberración del mundo con tal de salvarla. Si tan solo para verla vivir unos años más... –aunque no lo _vería_ tampoco, por irónico que fuera- Si tan solo para arreglar todos los daños que había causado en ella.

Pero ella había seguido mirándolo de esa forma, con la vista desenfocada y el rostro ensangrentado. Estaba perdiendo sangre, demasiada sangre y él no podía siquiera mover sus brazos porque lo tenían aferrado y estaba sudando también, frío, y en la esquina de su ojo había una lágrima que se rehusaba a dejar caer. No aún, Riza no estaba muerta. Su señal visual decía lo contrario. Estaba _muriendo_, estaría muerta en segundos y que la dejara ir. Y sus facciones habían temblado, desesperado, resignado. No podía ir contra sus designios, nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo y no era así como quería que lo recordara adonde fuera que fuera si es que había algún lugar al que ir. Y entonces... había desviado la mirada a un lado. Ojos cerrados y dientes apretados firmemente, mientras su cabello proyectaba sombras sobre sus ojos.

Secándose la frente con el dorso de la mano, observó su habitación precariamente alumbrada. Se estaba derrumbando, _él_ se estaba cayendo a pedazos y todo a su alrededor continuaba igual. Nada se había venido abajo y Roy se preguntaba porqué había creído que su miseria se proyectaría en el mundo real, como si importara cuando no lo hacía. Él no era _tan _arrogante para creer que algo sucedería. Debería dejar de esperar que lo hiciera de un momento al otro. En vez de eso, su mano fue a parar de un manotazo sobre el teléfono. Su mente en blanco y antes de detenerse a pensar demasiado en qué estaba haciendo marcó su número. Un nudo formándosele en la garganta cuando acercó cuidadosamente el teléfono a su oído.

Apretando los ojos, oprimió el teléfono entre sus dedos con más fuerzas. Estaba sudando otra vez, y el teléfono sonó una vez. Dos, tres veces y aún ella no atendía. ¿Habría sucedido algo? —¿Hola? —sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente. Y cuando su boca quiso hacer lo mismo... nada salió. Su garganta se había cerrado, y estaba seca—. ¿Hola?

Entonces hubo una larga pausa, en la cual Roy temió que hubiera cortado. Después de todo, eran las 5:30 de la madrugada y el que hubiera atendido a aquellas horas ya era demasiada suerte con la cual contar. Sin embargo, al parecer, no lo hizo. En vez de eso, soltó un suave suspiro sobre el auricular y dijo —¿General? —su voz lejos de sonar seria sonaba drenada.

Roy cerró los ojos una vez más. Confiando en que su voz no saliera estrangulada cuando las palabras fueran a escapar de su garganta —Teniente, ¿se encuentra bien?

Ella vaciló un instante antes de replicar —Si, señor. Agradezco su preocupación... Pero, ¿por qué me está llamando a estas horas? —no era común. Seguro, una que otra llamada de cortesía lo era. Eventualmente lo hacía, durante las noches; pero este tipo de llamadas no eran algo habitual en ellos. Aún así, ella no dijo nada. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza, algo similar había pasado por la de ella.

Otra pausa, entonces —Lamento haberla importunado a estas horas, teniente. Lamento haberla despertado.

Riza mordió su labio inferior —No, está bien, señor... —de todas formas, ella tampoco había estado durmiendo. No realmente. Rara vez lo hacía de forma continua a lo largo de la noche. Y él probablemente lo sabía—. Le agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de llamarme...

Roy asintió exhausto —Ah... Si —su cabeza una vez más contra su mano—. La veré en la oficina, teniente. Adiós.

—Si. Adiós... —y tras ambas palabras cortó. Roy, por otro lado, permaneció un instante con el teléfono en mano, observando el objeto con la expresión en blanco antes de volver a colocarlo en su lugar. Cuidadosamente.

Inhalando profundamente, y sintiendo una puntada en su pecho, deslizó los pies fuera de la cama. No tenía sentido volver a dormir, no a las –miró el reloj de plata en su mesa- 06:05 de la madrugada. Después de todo, en menos de media hora debería levantarse y comenzar a prepararse para ir al trabajo y dudaba seriamente en su capacidad de volver a recobrar algo de sueño. Su descanso estaba arruinado, como todas las noches, y más le valía ponerse en marcha ahora en vez de continuar allí sentado haciendo nada. Por lo que, poniéndose de pie, se dirigió al baño y abrió la ducha, comenzando a quitarse las empapadas ropas antes de deslizarse al interior.

Una vez dentro, Roy dejó caer su cabeza rendido. Sintiendo el agua caliente colisionar contra su nuca mientras con sus dedos masajeaba su cuero cabelludo. El agua lavando todo rastro de sudor de su cuerpo y resbalándose por su piel y hacia abajo. Limpiándolo, y relajándolo ligeramente. No obstante, al abrir los ojos sus orbes negros se clavaron en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen. Allí donde su piel estaba oscurecida y endurecida por la herida que él mismo había cauterizado aquella vez, años atrás. Cubriéndola con la mano, se permitió sentir las gotas de agua deslizándose por su rostro y pestañas hasta caer al suelo. Sus pies removiéndose un instante sobre los azulejos. Esa vez, ella había llorado. Riza Hawkeye _nunca_ lloraba.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, acomodándolo hacia atrás; cerró el grifo con la otra. Tomando una toalla y abandonando la ducha. Su rostro exhausto devolviéndole la mirada desde el espejo. Sin hacer demasiado hincapié en ello, enroscó la toalla alrededor de su cintura –sosteniéndola con una mano-, se afeitó lo más rápidamente que su cuerpo le permitió y se marchó de regreso a la habitación donde sin perder más tiempo comenzó a cambiarse a su uniforme. Una vez listo se preparó algo de café y se sentó a la mesa. Después de todo, lo necesitaría para mantenerse en movimiento a lo largo de todo el día y probablemente sería un día largo.

Sin embargo, y tras observar el oscuro líquido por unos instantes, se puso de pie y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina a buscar algo. Segundos después, regresó con una botella trasparente cuyo contenido era un líquido dorado. Destapándolo, vertió un chorrito –quizá uno no tan pequeño, aunque nada excesivo tampoco- de Whisky en el café. Probablemente lo necesitaría más que al café mismo, algo un poco más fuerte, para mantenerlo despierto y lo suficientemente concentrado y coherente para realizar satisfactoriamente su trabajo. Además, su cráneo aún parecía estar pretendiendo hacer una condenadamente buena imitación de la forma en que lucía la tierra después de un sismo de 9.9 en la escala de Richter. Por lo que sin detenerse a pensar más dejó la botella de Whisky sobre la mesa y se redirigió al baño. Abriendo el gabinete de su espejo y empezando a rebuscar. Aspirinas. No una –porque una simplemente no bastaría, nunca lo hacía de todas formas- sino un par o quizá tres y tras regresar se las introdujo en la boca de un saque y dio un sorbo a su café. Sintiéndose repentinamente algo más calmo, con el líquido caliente descendiendo por su garganta.

Finalmente, dejó la taza sin lavar en el lavabo –junto con las demás cosas de la noche anterior que debían ser lavadas- y se marchó. Cerrando su apartamento tras de sí y conduciendo todo el camino hasta el cuartel general. Era temprano, así que no se sorprendió de ver que Hawkeye ya se encontraba allí y era la única. No que fuera a haber un repentino cambio en la situación y no fuera a serlo porque ella aún era la única subordinada que quedaba a su lado en Central. Aún así, y de estar el resto de sus subordinados, ella habría sido la primera y habría estado sola. Soltando un suspiro, caminó hasta su escritorio.

—Buenos días, teniente —musitó, dándole una rápida ojeada.

Aún cuando parecía ligeramente cansada, Hawkeye no lo dejaba entrever. De hecho, era bastante buena ocultando el hecho de que probablemente ella tampoco había dormido demasiado y su llamada a las 5:30 de la madrugada no habría ayudado mucho tampoco —Buenos días, General. Dejé sobre su escritorio los archivos que solicitó.

Roy observó la carpeta marrón en medio de la superficie de este. _Dornier, Hanke_, leía. Por supuesto, se trataba del archivo que ellos mismos habían buscado por su cuenta la noche anterior. Abriéndolo, dio una mirada rápida a la primera página. Solo datos mínimos e indispensables. Edad, sexo y demás categorías burocráticas y algunas otras como tipo de sangre y demás utilidades que podrían volverse relevantes en casos de emergencias. No en casos de ser investigados por traición a la milicia entre otros cargos que Roy pretendía atribuirle de ser ciertos.

Frustrado, soltó un suspiro. No parecía haber _nada_, nada relevante y sin duda alguna no había nada que pudiera utilizar para su beneficio. Estaba limpio, y Roy no había esperado menos. Aún así, no le habría venido mal un error o alguna clase de desliz que hubiera podido usar para coaccionarlo hacia la verdad. Pero era algo irreal esperar algo así. Dornier era un general después de todo, aún cuando solo hubiera alcanzado el cargo recientemente, y no había llegado allí por arte de magia —Nada —masculló, pasando hoja tras hoja con pereza. En el condenado archivo no había nada. Nada que pudiera serles de utilidad...

—¿General?

—No parece haber nada, teniente.

Ella también soltó un pequeño suspiro —Era de esperarse de todas formas, ¿no es así?

Roy se cruzó de brazos. Sin duda alguna era de esperarse y solo era cuestión de cederle a ella el honor de aplastar sus perfectamente inocuas ideas de ingenuidad con su ácido realismo y practicidad. Aún así, no lo hacía menos frustrante. El caso no estaba avanzando y él _necesitaba_ resultados —Eso lo sé, teniente —musitó ligeramente exasperado—. Busque los archivos de los casos a cargo del General Dornier, ¿quiere?

Ella se puso de pie y asintió, su mano rígida en su frente —Si, señor —y, sin decir más, se marchó de la oficina y hacia la oficina donde Sciezka solía estar. Efectivamente, la pequeña muchacha de anteojos se encontraba allí archivando una serie de cosas y leyendo al mismo tiempo algo más que tenía abierto a su lado. Tan involucrada había estado, de hecho; que no se percató cuando Riza ingresó.

Al verla, no obstante, se sobresaltó y la pila de papeles que estaba intentando introducir a la fuerza sobre la parte alta de armario colapsó sobre ella y hacia el suelo. Levantando una ligera capa de polvo de las tablas de madera. Hawkeye observó todo en silencio —¡O-Oh, t-teniente Hawkeye!

Con paso firme, Riza se acercó y se agachó intentando ayudarla a recoger las cosas. Sciezka frenéticamente comenzó a levantar los demás archivos también —¡E-El general no está aquí...! Si eso lo que-

Ella negó calmamente, levantando un par de carpetas y entregándoselas a la desesperada chica —No, el general me envió a buscar unos archivos —su tono serio—, sobre los casos tomados bajo el nombre de Dornier.

Sciezka ladeó la cabeza —¿Dornier? Ah... Creo que sé donde están, los archivé el otro día. Memoricé varios de ellos... —y rápidamente se puso de pie, torpemente, y se dirigió a otro de los armarios dentro de los cuales empezó a rebuscar. Finalmente, salió con una pila considerablemente alta de papeles y carpetas.

Riza tomó la pila y se enderezó también, observando la cantidad con expresión suave —El general no estará complacido... De todas formas, gracias —y dando media vuelta se marchó. Cuando regresó, sin embargo, depositó sus papeles sobre su propio escritorio en vez de los de él. Sus ojos caoba deslizándose hacia su superior mientras ocupaba su lugar en su asiento. Roy estaba durmiendo. Su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás contra el respaldar de su silla giratoria de cuero y sus brazos –ambos- sobre los apoyabrazos; mientras que su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás también. Su expresión calma, como rara vez solía estar, y sus párpados relajadamente cerrados mientras que sus labios permanecían a duras penas entreabiertos. Sus pestañas, negras y largas, agraciando la curva de sus mejillas.

Y cuando en otra ocasión lo habría desperado, voz severa y expresión seria, y le habría reprochado su falta de motivación para realizar su trabajo, esta vez no lo hizo. Estaba exhausto, aún con sus ojos cerrados podía verlo y despertarlo no le supondría ningún beneficio a la larga. Además, parecía necesitarlo tan terriblemente que no tuvo el estómago para hacerlo. En cierta forma, le recordaba a cuando ambos eran jóvenes y él había sido el aprendiz de su padre y ella simplemente la hija de Berthold Hawkeye. En aquel entonces, inclusive, Roy solía dormirse sobre pilas y pilas de libros de alquimia durante sus estudios y ella solo le permitía dormir tranquilamente hasta que hubiera descansado un rato. Luego lo despertaría, alegando que recién se había percatado de que estaba en ese estado, y que probablemente no querría que su padre se enfadara por haber estado perdiendo el tiempo en vez de estar aprendiendo las bases de la alquimia sobre las cuales tanto insistía.

Estimó que esta vez no sería del todo diferente. Por un breve período del tiempo le permitiría dormir. Por lo que simplemente regresó a su escritorio y empezó a rever los casos ella misma, anotando todas las cosas que pudieran parecerle pertinentes al momento. No era demasiado, seguro, y él tendría que revisarlos todos de nuevo probablemente pero era al menos una lectura previa que podría ayudar. Además, de esa forma, se pondría ella también al tanto del caso.

Finalmente, habiendo terminado de leer _todos_ los casos y anexado sus propias notas a todas las carpetas, se puso de pie una vez más y caminó calmamente hasta quedar a su lado. Pero no lo despertó, no de primera intención al menos. En vez de eso, lo observó un instante más. Notando por primera vez el ligero movimiento a modo de tic que el músculo bajo su ojo derecho estaba realizando. Era sutil, pero súbito y de no haberlo conocido previamente habría creído que no se trataba de nada que requiriera su observación pero tal no era el caso. Roy estaba soñando, y por la forma en que su rostro se contorsionaba tan sutilmente no se trataba de nada agradable. _Probablemente Ishbal_, pensó. Pero la pesadilla aún no había alcanzado su punto más alto, evidentemente. Por lo que sería probablemente mejor despertarlo antes de que lo hiciera. Su voz suave cuando escapó de sus labios —General —_nada_—. General —insistió una vez más.

Y esta vez sus largas pestañas azabache oscilaron pincelando la piel de sus mejillas. Una, dos veces, hasta que sus párpados se apartaron descubriendo sus profundas orbes negras. Ligeramente aturdido, observó perezosamente a su lado. Hawkeye permanecía allí, de pie, observándolo —¿Por qué no va a descansar si se encuentra demasiado cansado?

Enderezándose, llevó una mano a su rostro con la cual cubrió el lado izquierdo de este. Su ojo descubierto, cerrado —Ah... lo siento.

Las comisuras de los ojos de ella se suavizaron de forma casi imperceptible. Su expresión una de leve preocupación perfectamente cubierta con pura formalidad —¿Se encuentras bien, señor; si me permite preguntar?

Roy volvió a inclinarse hacia atrás —Ah... si. No estuve durmiendo mucho recientemente.

—Eso parece... —susurró, ella—. Parece haber estado soñando algo...

Roy deslizó su mano por su rostro. Su mirada posándose en a ella —Probablemente no es nada. Lamento causarte tantas dificultades.

Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza —Es mi trabajo, general. Fue mi decisión —y tras eso regresó a su escritorio, dejándolo a él con la pila de informes perfectamente ordenada junto a su mano derecha.

Tomando el primero, soltó un cansado suspiro. Indudablemente, _esa_ era su caligrafía y además estaba notando que todos estaban ordenados cuidadosamente por fechas. Del más viejo al más actual y además según área de ocurrencia —Teniente, ¿revisó estos? —aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Ella asintió secamente, de todas formas —Así es general. Aunque solo me tomé el atrevimiento de organizarlos y anotar una serie de datos al margen.

Roy observó la pila con cierto escepticismo. Indudablemente, su teniente era demasiado amable para con su negligencia y a pesar de la inicial percepción de haber dormido poco resultaba también evidente que tal no era el caso. Revisar todos aquellos archivos y organizarlos probablemente le había tomado una buena cantidad de su tiempo. Tiempo en el que él había estado durmiendo —¿Cuánto dormí, teniente?

Riza observó su reloj —Una hora y media exacta, señor.

Otro suspiro —No era necesario, ¿sabe?

Pero ella solo continuó trabajando diligentemente, ignorando deliberadamente la expresión de él y sus palabras. Aún cuando Roy sabía, y lo hacía perfectamente, que ella estaba igual de cansada que él. Probablemente había dormido incluso menos, y eso sin contar que él mismo la había infortunado a altas horas de la madrugada solo porque su mente no había estado funcionando correctamente para detenerse y pensar con raciocinio sus acciones. Aún entonces, ella continuaba funcionando tan eficientemente que era doloroso el comparar su desempeño al de ella. Sin mencionar que lo hacía sentirse aún más egoísta de su parte por haber delegado _todo_ su trabajo a ella mientras él descansaba, cuando evidentemente ella también lo necesitaba. Seguro, delegar su papeleo eran cosas que había hecho en el pasado incluso con ella, pero no parecía igual de justo hacerlo equitativamente con Havoc, Falman, Breda y Fuery que con solo Hawkeye. De hecho, lo hacía lucir como un mezquino superior.

Resignándose, tomó la primera carpeta del primer caso y comenzó a leerla detenidamente. Tomando sus notas propias, junto a las de ella, respecto de cualquier detalle que pudiera llamarle la atención. No había demasiado, al menos no que él pudiera ver. El caso había sido llevado con casi completa normalidad y sobresaliente efectividad, siendo esto lo único llamativo. Y no tanto. En realidad, era solo prueba de eficiencia. Cerrándola, la dejó a su izquierda y tomó la siguiente. Lo mismo, igual procedimiento y relativamente similar efectividad. Bueno, suponía que era lógico de una persona de su posición y aún si le causaba cierto fastidio, no era nada. Nada que pudiera captarle la atención. Nada en las partes a pesar de que había leído y releído cada párrafo y entre las líneas como si fuera a haber allí algo oculto. E, indudablemente, nada que pudiera serle de utilidad para desenmascarar sus intenciones. Además, las fechas eran distintas y los lugares también así como los casos y resultaba dificultoso establecer algún patrón si es que lo había.

Frunciendo el entrecejo movió otro más a la pila de "leídos" y tomó el siguiente. Aquello le tomaría más tiempo quizá de lo planeado y el dolor de cabeza estaba retornando. Aún así, no podía permitirse desistir en aquel momento. No, aún. Algo debía haber. Algo que pudiera servirles. Pues estaba seguro que no estaba errado. Si bien la elección de palabras no era extraordinaria tampoco parecía algo casual que debiera pasar por algo. Dornier había llamado paganos a los Ishbalitas y había estado a favor de reducir sus derechos y tratarlos como ciudadanos de segunda clase para mantenerlos controlados y vigilados por la milicia. Su fervor había sido notable también, respecto al asunto y aún cuando no había sido el único sí había resultado uno de los más insistentes en que el proyecto de la reconstrucción de Ishbal fuera denegado. E incluso archivado en el olvido.

Lo que lo llevaba a Vickers. Vickers era solo un eslabón en la cadena de mando de Dornier. Un subordinado pero resultaba una interesante conexión con el líder de un grupo reaccionario anti-Ishbal que había atentado en contadas ocasiones contra Ishbal y la milicia y se había salido con la suya. Era evidente que si Breguet, el líder del grupo, estaba libre era porque este resultado era satisfactorio y beneficioso para alguien. _Alguien_ más. Alguien que pudiera verse beneficiado de todo esto. Alguien a pocos pasos, en rangos, de alcanzar la cima.

Grumman lo había percibido de antemano, que alguien andaba moviéndose en las sombras de debajo de su escritorio, jalando hilos y creando algo en la clandestinidad. Y probablemente había sido acertado el instinto de ese viejo zorro. Roy no lo dudaba, algo debía haber allí que él no estaba viendo. Algo se estaba perdiendo porque no podía contemplar el panorama completo. _Eso es_, pensó repentinamente, dando un ligero golpe de puño sobre el escritorio. El panorama completo, el todo. No lo estaba viendo. Buscando particularidades en cada caso había probablemente desatendido al resto. Perdido la perspectiva, pero ahora tenía una ligera idea de cómo avanzar. Alzando la vista, se dirigió una vez más a su asistente.

—Teniente —la llamó. Riza alzó la mirada en su dirección—. ¿Podría buscar el registro de presos de la milicia? ¿Este y Central?

La rubia, poniéndose de pie, asintió llevándose una mano a la frente —Si, señor. ¿Esto tiene que ver con el caso?

Roy movió la cabeza sin apartar sus ojos del informe que tenía en manos —Podría ser... Si, quizá haya algo...

Ella volvió a asentir y sin decir más se marchó nuevamente por la puerta, dejando atrás la oficina. Una vez en los corredores, sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver a nada más ni nada menos que al mismísimo General Dornier en persona. Al pasar él junto a ella, Riza se detuvo y saludó, evitando deliberadamente que la sorpresa llegara a su expresión. Después de todo, el ala del hombre en cuestión se encontraba prácticamente al otro lado del edificio y no veía demasiados motivos para que éste se hubiera tomado la molestia de atravesar toda la estructura solo para pasear por los corredores. Aún así, su rostro no reveló nada salvo neutralidad frente a su figura y la formalidad requerida de parte de ella y para con alguien del rango del hombre. Dornier pareció complacido, porque dedicó una sonrisa torcida en su dirección y continuó caminando en dirección a la oficina de Mustang. Lo cual la alarmó ligeramente. Si el hombre descubría lo que ambos habían estado investigando, sus intenciones quedarían completamente reveladas y expuestas mientras que las del hombre continuarían perfectamente ocultas en las sombras.

Solo esperaba que Roy tuviera la cautela y la agilidad necesaria para disimular todo antes de que el hombre llegara, porque no veía forma de advertirle ella. No ahora. De retroceder en sus pasos quedaría obvia y alertaría al hombre, aún cuando no quisiera hacerlo. Y de hecho esa era la reacción contraria que quería generar en él. Por lo que, sin detenerse más, continuó su camino confiando en que su superior podría manejar las cosas por su cuenta. Sabía que podía. Más allá de la impresión que solía dar y la reputación que tenía forjada sobre su persona –y que había cultivado diligentemente durante todo aquel tiempo-, Roy trabajaba duro y tomaba su trabajo –cuando lo hacía- en serio. Al menos cuando de cosas relevantes se trataba y esto seguro lo era. Así que finalmente se resignó y se marchó.

—El general se las arreglará por su cuenta —masculló para sí y continuó caminando. Finalmente llegando a dónde se encontraba Sciezka. Al verla, la joven de anteojos parpadeó desconcertada.

—¿O-Otra vez...?

Riza asintió y brevemente le informó lo que necesitaba. Enseguida, la muchacha se dispuso a buscar los dos libros de registros. Evitando, en el camino, de tropezar con las montañas de libros y cuadernos y archivos y carpetas que había. Sinceramente, Riza no comprendía cómo podía encontrar las cosas entre tanto caos pero suponía que la muchacha tenía todo memorizado perfectamente en su cabeza, gracias a su privilegiada memoria. Cosa que habían notado los hermanos Elric por primera vez y que después había sabido usar para su beneficio el General de Brigada Hughes. Y ante la memoria su expresión vaciló un instante, solo un instante, antes de recomponerse. Había pasado demasiado de ello, cinco años, y aún parecía que el hombre iría a entrar en la oficina a fastidiar a su superior con fotos de su pequeña hija y esposa. Solo que eso no había pasado en un buen tiempo ya y no sucedería.

—Aquí tiene...

Asintió, tomando las carpetas en sus manos —Gracias... —y antes de marcharse solicitó algo más. Y dejó expresas instrucciones del General que si alguien cuestionaba sobre sus movimientos o pedía las hojas de registros de retiros fuera enseñada la siguiente. Y a continuación entregó a Sciezka una hoja de papel la cual tomó con dudas y nerviosismo. Pero finalmente asintió, guardándola cuidadosamente en su bolsillo.

Llevándose la mano a la frente nuevamente, Riza se marchó. Tranquila de que la chica los cubriría a pesar de que eso podía comprometer su trabajo. Después de todo, la joven había trabajado para Hughes y había cubierto previamente a Roy cuando éste había comenzado a investigar la muerte de Hughes, por quien había adquirido cierto respeto, por lo que no dudaba que esta vez fuera a hacerlo también. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, sin embargo, se apresuró a regresar a la oficina.

_Knock. Knock. _Alzó la mirada del papel que estaba leyendo, entrecejo fruncido. Sin duda alguna, había algo que no estaba bien con esos golpes. La puerta estaba cerrada, tal y como la teniente la había dejado al marcharse y de ser ella, que estaba de regreso, los golpes habrían sido ligeramente diferentes. Tres golpes, no dos; y de los cuales uno habría sido suave; mientras que los dos siguientes habrían tenido más fuerza imbuida en estos. Así golpeaba ella, de todas formas. _Siempre_. Así sabía él que se trataba de ella. Esta vez, sin embargo, no se trataba de la teniente primera y Roy no podía arriesgar a que alguien tuviera conocimiento de la investigación que estaban llevando a cabo. Por lo que guardando los archivos en el cajón de su escritorio, los reemplazó con otros. Luego, exclamó —Adelante.

Se sorprendió ligeramente de ver que, al abrirse la puerta, no ingresó otro menos que el mismo hombre que estaban investigando. Con su porte inalterable y su uniforme y Roy se vio forzado a ponerse de pie y levarse la mano a la frente a modo de saludo antes de retomar su lugar tras su escritorio. Dornier no se sentó, a pesar de que le indicó que podía hacerlo. En vez de eso, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación con las manos tras la espalda y una arrogante sonrisa torcida en el ancho rostro. Una de sus manos viajando eventualmente a su barba negra para aplastarla. Roy apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus manos bajo su mentón —¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, general? —musitó, serio. Era evidente que el hombre había ido a tantear el terreno y la prueba estaba en que pretendía ojear discretamente sobre el escritorio de Hawkeye para ver qué había estado investigando hasta el momento en que había llegado. Para su desgracia, el escritorio de ella estaba completamente ordenado y prácticamente libre de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser comprometedora. De hecho, solo había un par de papeles sobre unas minas de la región Oeste, que evidentemente crecían de importancia para el hombre. Y curiosamente la decepción se dejaba entrever ligeramente en su rostro.

Sonriendo arrogantemente, Roy comentó —Mi subordinada es ridículamente ordenada, ¿no lo cree? —pero había una ventaja en todo aquello. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, él mismo podría tantear el nivel de conocimiento que el hombre tenía de lo que habían estado haciendo hasta el momento—. A diferencia de mi. Como verá, no soy tan organizado con mi propio papeleo —añadió, señalando las carpetas sobre la mesa y deliberadamente permitiéndole ver lo que había y qué se leía en estas.

Dornier soltó una carcajada que pretendió ser amistosa. Pero, por alguna razón, Roy no la percibió de esa forma —Quien de nosotros lo es, de todas formas. ¿Cierto? Para eso están los subordinados. Las personas de nuestro rango estamos hechos para cosas más grandes.

Él sonrió y se apoyó contra el respaldar —Me alegra ver que coincidimos en eso. Es lo que continúo diciendo, aunque temo que mi teniente primera terminará abandonándome uno de estos días... con todo el trabajo que le delego.

El hombre pareció reír nuevamente, mientras continuaba paseando en círculos. Su voz áspera —Subordinados sobran... Por cierto, Mustang. ¿Cómo va tu pequeña incursión en Ishbal? ¿Algún progreso?

El moreno ocultó su sonrisa tras sus manos, luego expresó, como si nada —Ah... Ya sabe, general. Es difícil trabajar en conjunto con personas tan _diferentes_. Además, hemos tenido una serie de inconvenientes con las construcciones y eso está demorando considerablemente el proyecto. Pero soy optimista.

La expresión de Dornier se torció a una de complacencia —¿No querrá decir inocente?

Roy cerró los ojos calmamente —Esa parece ser la opinión general de muchos, ¿no es así? El Fuhrer mismo me cuestionó al respecto el otro día. No ha de estar complacido con el gasto de recursos y la falta de resultados.

La pobladas cejas del hombre se alzaron ligeramente, traicionando su sorpresa —Imagino que no. Lo que me hace pensar, ¿cómo alguien joven como tú llegó a Central y a ser General tan rápidamente? Imagino que habrás tenido que mover muchos hilos.

La expresión de Roy se tornó ahora en una de complacencia. No había oído eso en mucho tiempo pero sin duda alguna no era la primera vez que lo oía. De hecho, si mal no recordaba, la Mayor Armstrong había comentado algo similar —Ah... no. Estoy aquí por mis habilidades y aptitudes... ¿Sabe, general?

El hombre torció el gesto —Seguramente, no lo dudo —replicó, odiando la estúpida sonrisa arrogante que Mustang tenía en el rostro. El novato era más joven que él, mucho más joven, alguien como él no debería estar a su mismo nivel. No debería ser general. Sin duda alguna era una falta de respeto a la jerarquía. Era inconcebible que alguien como él, hubiera alcanzado la misma posición con mayor edad. Ultrajante, la idea.

Aún así, logró efectivamente disimular la mayoría de su resentimiento. Sin embargo, en ese instante, ingresó de regreso a la oficina Hawkeye. Quien traía en brazos una serie de papeles. Saludando a ambos, se excusó y caminó hasta el escritorio de Roy. Por un breve instante, observó a sus ojos intentando descifrar la situación —Aquí tiene los papeles que solicitó, señor —aparentemente, aún no había daño alguno hecho—. Estos requieren su firma para el final del día.

Observando los papeles, que leían sobre el caso de las minas en el Oeste, hizo una expresión de tedio —¿Más papeleo, teniente?

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Eso me temo, general —luego, sin decir más, se volteó, saludó al general Dornier también y fue a ocupar su lugar en su propio escritorio. Ignorando deliberadamente la mirada del hombre sobre ella, mientras retomaba su labor.

Dornier, al ver que no obtendría nada más de allí, se dispuso a marcharse —Bien. Debo regresar, Mustang.

El moreno asintió, pretendiendo leer los informes que ella acababa de traerle —Lamento que deba marcharse, general. Fue un honor tener su presencia por estos lugares. De otra forma, tendría que haber hecho más papeleo —sonrió, y alzó la mirada. El hombre entrecerró los ojos pero simplemente devolvió el gesto y se marchó. Dejando a ambos nuevamente solos.

Una vez que consideraron seguro el hablar sin temer que el hombre pudiera estar en los alrededores, Roy depositó su pluma sobre la mesa y Riza le proporcionó los papeles que realmente había solicitado —Aquí tiene.

Roy asintió, acomodándose en su silla —Es curioso, teniente. ¿No cree?

—¿Qué cosa, general?

—Que un hombre como él realizara un movimiento tan arriesgado como venir hasta aquí para tantearme personalmente. Es un honor, ¿no cree? —sonrió, complacido.

Hawkeye lo observó con caución —Parece estar demasiado tranquilo ¿Pero eso no significaría que tiene una idea de nuestras intenciones?

Roy continuó sonriendo —Probablemente las tenga. Sus sospechas, pero no son más que eso. Aún así, me obliga a mí a sacar una pieza importante de su lugar. Pecar de cautelosos carece ahora de sentido y cuanto más estiremos esto más aumentará su desconfianza. De momento probablemente no tiene demasiado para formarse una opinión y eso nos favorece. ¿No le parece, teniente?

—Eso parece, si. General. Sin embargo, ¿halló algo que se pueda usar en los registros que le traje?

Roy asintió, cerrando ambos registros y depositándolos sobre la mesa —Pero es todo circunstancial. Como sospechaba, el 92% de las personas apresadas por él son todos Ishbalitas. Aún así...

Riza asintió, comprendiendo el punto —...no es suficiente.

—No. No lo es y dudo que encontremos algo más que esto en papeles.

Volviendo a hacer un gesto seco y afirmativo con la cabeza, se puso de pie. Llevándose la mano a la frente estando ahora de pie delante del escritorio de él —En ese caso, general. Me ofrezco para la tarea.

Roy colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su mentón sobre sus dos manos —No.

Los ojos caoba de ella se abrieron ligeramente. Aún así, permaneció firme —Con todo respeto, señor; no veo que tenga muchas más opciones. Además, creo ser capaz de hacerlo.

Cerró calmamente los ojos —No dudo de su capacidad, teniente —a aquellas alturas sería ridículo de su parte hacerlo—. Sin embargo, tampoco creo viable que Dornier pueda cuestionar su lealtad hacia mi. Y me rehúso a poner en riesgo la misión _y_ a una valiosa subordinada por un movimiento arriesgado.

Ella permaneció con el rostro en alto. Era lo mejor para ambos, lo mejor para la misión y Riza lo sabía. Sin mencionar que con Havoc y Breda en el Este, Falman en el Norte y Fuery en el Sur no había demasiadas opciones más para realizar el trabajo. Roy estaba siendo irracional, como a veces tendía a serlo —Puedo ser bastante convincente —replicó.

Él soltó un largo y tendido suspiro. ¡Maldición que era terca!. No obstante, y por más que intentara darle vuelta al asunto, no veía otra forma de aproximarse a la problemática que no fuera la que ella sugería. Seguro, era riesgosa y en caso de fallar quedarían ellos expuestos. Sin embargo, también había altas probabilidades de que –de funcionar- lograran exponer al hombre y apartarlo de su camino. Sin duda alguna, sería beneficioso para él y su carrera. Y veía posibilidades en que el hombre cometiera algún error, dado que parecía estar subestimándolo. De hecho, parecía tan apresurado por dejarlo a él fuera del juego que le recordaba al General Hakuro. Y Dios sabía que el hombre no había tenido demasiado éxito en esa misión, simplemente porque se había dejado llevar por sus deseos y ambiciones. Y no era el único, sin duda alguna. El general de Brigada Fessler, durante la guerra civil de Ishbal, se había apresurado en sus acciones por sus ambiciones de resaltar su reputación y había terminado cometiendo demasiados errores. Errores concernientes a las vidas de soldados, y había terminado patéticamente con una bala en el estómago. Terminando también con su carrera.

Si, ella tenía razón y era la mejor opción que tenían al momento. Aún así, se sentía reacio a enviarla al frente de esta batalla en lugar de ser él quien lidiara con el asunto. No podía perderla, eso era seguro y la caución y el egoísmo le estaban nublando el juicio. No obstante, sabía que no podía permitirse que cosas de esa naturaleza alteraran su proceso de pensamiento. Además, sabía que ella se rehusaría a quedarse sentada en vez de seguirlo. Lo había hecho aquella vez con Envy, a pesar de que él le había ordenado que se mantuviera al margen y aguardara por él (que él se encargaría del homúnculo), y probablemente lo haría esta vez también. Ella lo seguiría. Al menos, de esta forma, podría tomar las precauciones necesarias para no poner en riesgo su vida y su bienestar.

Resignado, se acomodó una vez más contra su silla de cuero —Bien. Lo haremos a su manera, teniente.

Riza volvió a llevarse una mano a la frente, satisfecha con la decisión —Si, señor —y, una vez más, retomó su camino a su escritorio. Dejándose caer tras este, sin decir más nada al respecto.

Él tampoco dijo nada. Al menos por la siguiente hora y media, hasta que finalmente metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un reloj de plata. El cual abrió con su pulgar. _08:03. PM._ Pensó, con una sonrisa. Y sin pensar demasiado más extendió su otra mano y tomó el teléfono, el cual llevó a un costado de su rostro. Distraído, comenzó a hacer girar el disco. El teléfono sonó, una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro veces. Hasta que finalmente alguien atendió al otro lado de la línea. Alzando la voz, exclamó —¡Ah! Kate —rió. Riza lo observó de reojo más no dijo nada. Simplemente retomó su trabajo. Su vista fija en los papeles delante suyo—. ¿Cómo has estado? Supuse que ya habrías salido de tu trabajo. Y quería escuchar tu voz... —una pausa—. ¿Por qué no le pides a tu jefe un día libre y vienes a visitarme? Puedo hablar con él, si quieres. Estoy seguro que entenderá. Genial, ¿entonces es una cita? —exclamó—. Te esperaré —y tras decir esto, cortó. Agitando la pluma que tenía en su mano en el aire, distraídamente.

Finalmente, observó hacia la ventana, girando su silla levemente e ignorando la mirada severa de su teniente sobre él. Una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Definitivamente, sería entretenido. Si, era una cita.


	6. Optimismo, realismo e incongruencias

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

6/9

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, acá está el capítulo de hoy y espero que lo disfruten. Y, como siempre -y perdonen mi insistencia- quiero agradecerles a todos por leer mi humilde historia. **¡Gracias!** Y, más aún, gracias al apoyo que han demostrado hacia ella a lo largo de todos los capítulos con sus reviews. No saben lo feliz que me hace y lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo así que, sinceramente, gracias. Gracias especialmente a:** Maii. Hawkeye**, **fandita-eromena**, **Anne21**, **Okashira janet**, **Lucia991**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **Sangito** y **Rei Ayanami**. Y espero puedan seguir haciéndome saber su opinión porque realmente es algo que valoro y me ayuda mucho. **¡Gracias a todos!** Espero que este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Redención**

**

* * *

**

VI

"Optimismo, realismo e incongruencias"

* * *

Era su día libre, _finalmente_. Un merecido descanso de todo el papeleo y demás burocracias que lo mantenían ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo de sus días y se encontraba aliviado sabiendo que ese día no debería ir a la oficina. Ni firmar papeles. Toneladas y toneladas de papeles bajo la severa mirada de su teniente primera, la cual evidentemente censuraba su conducta respecto al trabajo de oficina. Pero ese día no tendría que pensar en ello, en nada de eso y eso le causaba satisfacción. Infinita satisfacción y eso probablemente se reflejaba en su rostro. No que importara realmente. De todas formas, tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Por lo que estacionando su auto junto a una calle, se detuvo y bajó de este con soltura. Sonriendo encantadoramente mientras descendía del vehículo y se acercaba a un pequeño puesto de flores junto a la acera. Manos en los bolsillos cuando se detuvo frente al lugar.

Una pequeña mujer con una gran sonrisa y un pañuelo rosado amarrado sobre su cabello dorado. Al verlo, la mueca se extendió aún más a lo largo de su rostro —¿Una cita? —exclamó, en tono alegre. Comenzando a armar un ramo con dedicación.

Roy rascó su nuca sonriendo y apoyó su espalda contra el auto —Ah... Si... Aunque aún debo irla a buscar a la estación...

La mujer continuó diligentemente acomodando unas cuantas rosas de distintos colores y removiendo de estas las espinas y demás impurezas —¿Viajó hasta aquí? Debe ser especial... —sugirió, pícaramente.

Roy torció aún más la sonrisa, acomodándose el abrigo negro sobre los hombros e inmediatamente después la bufanda color crema sobre este —Algo así...

La florista asintió, aún de espaldas, comenzando a armar ahora el ramo con un lazo celeste y algo de papel plateado —Me alegra ver que ésta vez decidiste comprar las flores antes de que te rechazaran.

Él rió —Si, supongo que decidí tomar su consejo, Madame.

—Aquí tienes —sonrió—. Son 35.000 cens —exclamó, extendiendo la mano libre mientras que con la otra ofrecía el ramo. Roy, sacando un pequeño fajo de billetes de su bolsillo se los entregó, aceptando el objeto en su otra mano.

—Gracias, Madame. Conserve el cambio... —y, tras despedirse, subió al auto y arrancó. Dejando cuidadosamente el ramo en el asiento de acompañante. Doblando, se encaminó hacia la estación de trenes. _17:00 PM. _Comprobó. Aún tenía tiempo para llegar sin hacer esperar a su acompañante. Después de todo, no sería educado de su parte hacer esperar a alguien que había viajado solo para encontrarse con él.

Acomodando el espejo retrovisor, sonrió. Sin duda alguna alguien estaba siguiéndolo en un auto no lejos suyo. Y, sin lugar a dudas, habían abandonado la reserva al hacerlo. O eran novatos. De una forma u otra resultaba evidente que el auto detrás suyo estaba tras sus pasos. Observando el ramo, sonrió y dobló. Una y otra vez, hasta finalmente llegar a la estación de trenes. La cual, como era propio de esta, estaba completamente colmada de personas yendo y viniendo. Más aún en un día viernes como lo era aquel. Curvando la sonrisa aún más, maniobró para estacionar. Notando la forma en que el auto tras de sí hacía lo mismo, manteniendo una cierta distancia.

Aún así, tomó el ramo en una mano y descendió del auto. Cerrándolo tras de sí y encaminándose al interior de la estación de Central. Una vez dentro, procuró mezclarse lo más posible con la gente. Notando los pasos de alguien cerca suyo. Viró, y luego una vez más, hasta que finalmente lo perdió. Adentrándose más y más en el grupo de personas que acababan de descender de uno de los trenes provenientes del Sur. Sonriendo, se detuvo al ver una persona de menor estatura a la suya, cabello igual de negro y gruesos lentes negros. _Kate. _Pensó, y acercándose se detuvo frente a la persona.

Al verlo, se dispuso a llevarse la mano a la frente a modo de saludo pero Roy lo detuvo —No ahora.

Fuery parpadeó desconcertado tras sus gruesos cristales —¿Huh? Umm... General, ¿para qué son las flores?

Roy observó el ramo en su mano y escaneó rápidamente el lugar en busca de sus seguidores. Indudablemente, los había perdido. Sonrió engreídamente —Para ti... Kate —bromeó. El pobre muchacho se removió incómodo y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. A veces, solo a veces, se cuestionaba la capacidad de sus subordinados—. Bromeaba, Sargento...

—Si, señor —replicó, envarándose. Roy solo asintió y le indicó que lo siguiera. Rápidamente, ambos abandonaron la estación y se refugiaron en su auto. Arrancando, se alejó del lugar lo más rápidamente posible. Una vez seguro de que nadie los seguía, aparcó en una calle, apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre el volante.

Fuery, sentado en el asiento trasero, observó a su superior —Señor, ¿dónde se encuentra la teniente primera Hawkeye?

Mustang ladeó la cabeza en dirección del muchacho —Eso es precisamente por lo que te llamé Fuery —explicó, y rápidamente procedió a bosquejar a grandes rasgos el plan y su función en el contexto de este. Asintiendo, el chico oyó cada detalle. Tomando nota mental de lo que debería hacer y de cada detalle de la misión. Una vez listos, Roy volvió a arrancar el auto y condujo por un largo rato hasta un edificio de apartamentos relativamente viejos. De hecho, se trataba del mismo apartamento de la última vez. De aquella vez con Barry the Chopper y los homúnculos. Abriendo la puerta, ambos ingresaron al lugar. Tal y como lo recordaba, era un mero apartamento de dos ambientes con pisos de madera y paredes descascaradas. La ventana trasera, como siempre, daba a un terreno baldío y las cañerías que atravesaban el lugar habían empezado a gotear, generando humedad en las paredes. Por otro lado, en medio había una pequeña mesita y un par de cosas esparcidas por el lugar. Cajas y maderas y demás cosas sin utilidad y abandonadas al paso del tiempo.

Sentándose sobre una de las cajas, junto a la mesa, Fuery sacó su equipo y se dispuso a arreglarlo. Al menos hasta que oyó un alegre ladrido y observó la aparición de un perro negro y blanco de mediano tamaño acercándose a él. Su cola moviéndose alegremente mientras su lengua colgaba a uno de los lados de su hocico. Acuclillándose frente al animal, con una sonrisa, sacó de su maleta una pata de pollo que había traído especialmente para el can —Hola Black Hayate, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Estás protegiendo a todos en mi ausencia? —sonrió, agitando el pedazo de carne en el aire. El perro, alegre, meneó la cola y soltó un ladrido—. Espero que estés comiendo bien —añadió, dándole finalmente el alimento y observándolo echarse a su lado con la comida entre sus patas, la cual mordisqueaba efusivamente.

Finalmente, dando una última ojeada al perro a su lado, se volvió a la radio que acababa de depositar sobre la mesa. De la cual tomó un par de auriculares y se los colocó sobre las orejas, comenzando a manipular una pequeña perilla a uno de los lados. Girándola cuidadosamente, se concentró en el sonido. _Demasiada interferencia_, pensó; girándola un poco mas a la derecha. _Aún no_. Ahora un poco más a la izquierda. _Ahí está mejor, aunque podría mejorar_. Y así continuó por largo rato, hasta que finalmente alcanzó el punto justo. Sonriendo, le entregó el segundo par a su superior para que evaluara él mismo.

Roy asintió, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose junto a Fuery —Ahora solo falta que venga la teniente...

Hayate, a su lado, observó a ambos y meneó la cola. Poniéndose efectivamente de pie y apresurándose a la puerta, la cual empezó a olisquear alegremente. Deslizando su hocico por debajo de la apertura de un lado al otro. Segundos después, un golpeteo suave seguido de dos más fuertes se oyeron. Y tras la orden de que ingresara, el picaporte giró y la puerta se abrió.

Fuery se puso de pie al verla, su mano en su frente —Buenos días, teniente primera. Sargento Mayor Fuery, reportándose.

Haciendo un gesto con la mano, Riza le indicó que no era necesario. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos estaba de servicio. Al menos no _oficialmente_. De hecho, hoy era el supuesto día libre de Mustang y Fuery también había recibido un día libre –de otra forma, de haber solicitado un traslado habría quedado asentado el movimiento y habría sido obvio- y ella se suponía estaba haciendo un breve recado tras terminar su trabajo en la oficina. Por supuesto, se había asegurado de que nadie la siguiera y hasta el momento nadie lo había hecho. No, estaba segura de que nadie la había seguido. Pero de todas formas nunca se estaba segura, por lo que observó una última vez por encima de su hombro antes de ingresar al apartamento y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Consigo llevaba sus cosas y una muda de ropa.

Al ver a Roy se detuvo —Oh, lo siento —exclamó, irguiéndose y llevándose la mano a la frente también—. Teniente primera Hawkeye, reportándose. Lamento la demora.

Pero él solo negó con la cabeza y le indicó el camino a la siguiente habitación para que se cambiara. Cerrando la puerta, Riza soltó un suspiro. Personalmente, la idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer no le entusiasmaba. Sin embargo, era su misión y como todas las anteriores la llevaría a cabo con absoluta eficiencia. Después de todo, ya había accedido una vez a desertar la milicia y llevar a cabo un golpe de estado por él; lo que haría ese día no era nada en comparación a luchar con homúnculos y asistir a su superior a luchar cuando había perdido la vista para que atacara a aquel homúnculo que todos los demás homúnculos llamaban "Padre". No, aquello no era nada pero no era menos relevante por ello. No para la carrera de él y no para su ambición. Y Dornier continuaba apareciendo como un obstáculo entre él y la cima y Riza estaba dispuesta a realizar su parte para que Mustang lograra sus objetivos.

Rápidamente se desabotonó la chaqueta del uniforme, la cual dejó cuidadosamente doblada sobre una silla –el único objeto en la habitación ligeramente oscura- y luego deslizó por arriba de su cabeza su remera de cuello de tortuga que solía llevar bajo el mismo. Inconscientemente curvándose para observar por encima de su hombro su marcada espalda. Las rugosas y oscuras cicatrices protuberantes de su pálida piel, y los trazos en círculos y símbolos en tinta roja que había hecho su padre. Ese era _su _secreto, y había debido tomar medidas extremas para evitar que nadie más lo viera. Desgraciadamente, y además de Roy, _una_ persona más había visto las marcas de su espalda pero si Knox había reparado en ellas –y conociéndolo probablemente lo había hecho- jamás había mencionado nada al respecto. No a ella, al menos, y Riza sabía que podía confiar en la discreción del hombre. Por esa razón, quizá, había acudido a él –_y solo a él_- para realizarse la revisión médica de cada año que exigía la milicia. Knox no diría nada, y ella podía estar segura que su secreto estaría a salvo. De todas formas, ni el mismo doctor sería capaz de descifrar ya lo secretos de su espalda. Nadie podría.

Por otro lado, había sido más dificultoso eludir la cuestión en la academia. Las duchas de la milicia, como era de suponerse, eran duchas comunitarias divididas en el vestuario para hombre y el reservado para mujeres. De hecho, se trataba solo de un gran espacio con azulejos y rejillas, y una disposición de cañerías a lo largo del techo con alguna que otra ducha dispuesta a lo largo de estas. Nada más. Y eso había causado ciertas dificultades para ocultar su espalda. Aún así, Riza había sido capaz de fabricar alguna razón convincente para no bañarse cuando el resto. Y después iría al baño para hacerlo en soledad. Actualmente, eludía bañarse en el cuartel y lo hacía únicamente en la seguridad de su casa. Simplemente porque no tenía intenciones de explicar a nadie nada de lo sucedido. Lo había hecho _una _vez, a una _única_ persona (porque ni siquiera Knox había oído una explicación) y eso era más que suficiente. Nadie más sabría de los secretos que albergaban su cuerpo. Nadie más tenía que hacerlo.

Cerrando los ojos, se colocó una remera y encima de esta comenzó a abotonarse una camisa. Luego, como era habitual en ella, se vistió con una falda de tubo hasta las rodillas, botas en los pies, y tras dejarse el cabello suelto estuvo lista. No sin antes esconder una pistola en la curva de su baja espalda.

Abandonando la habitación, anunció —Estoy lista, general.

Roy asintió y se volvió a Fuery, quien inmediatamente comprendió y le entregó a la teniente un pequeño micrófono negro, el cual depositó sobre la palma abierta de ella. Riza observó por un instante el objeto, antes de asentir y engancharlo fuera de la vista del resto y bajo su camisa. Una vez asegurado, comprobó que funcionara.

Fuery levantó un pulgar en alto, auriculares en ambos oídos y una sonrisa plasmada en los labios. Riza, asintiendo secamente se volvió a Roy quien le devolvió la mirada —Teniente, ya sabe. No quiero perder a ningún subordinado, así que si algo sucede...

—Si, señor —lo cortó, acomodándose y haciendo un rápido saludo. Devolviendo el gesto, Roy asintió y le indicó que podía marcharse. Y una vez que estuvo fuera del apartamento se sentó junto a Fuery y tomó el otro par de auriculares. Su espalda encorvándose en dirección a la radio, codos sobre las rodillas. Ahora solo quedaba que el objetivo mordiera la carnada. Aunque no podía decir que estuviera particularmente complacido con la idea de que ella fuera esa carnada. De hecho, la última vez –y de no haber llegado él a tiempo, a pesar de las quejas de ella- Riza hubiera sido devorada. Asesinada, como Hughes, y la idea le resultaba inaceptable. Simplemente no podía perderla a ella también, no como a Hughes. La idea, sin embargo, no abandonaba su cabeza.

Se sentó calmamente en la mesa más distante, en el rincón más oscuro. Frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo ante el fuerte olor a tabaco y alcohol que persistía en el aire. El bar era un antro, sin duda alguna. Un establecimiento no muy grande ubicado en algún rincón olvidado de Central. Para llegar, de hecho, era necesario atravesar un callejón vacío y descender finalmente unas escaleras de dos o tres escalones hasta ingresar al lugar. El cual estaba mayoritariamente colmado de personas del sexo masculino bebiendo y fumando y meramente iluminado por una luz mortecina en medio del bar. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, siete, veinte, veintiuno, veintidós_. Contó, distribuidos a lo largo de las mesas y la barra del lugar. Veintidós personas y todas del sexo masculino, a excepción de una mujer de expresión tosca que se encontraba tras el mostrador sirviendo bebidas. Pero de necesitar hacer un escape rápido probablemente sería prácticamente imposible. Los hombres junto a la puerta –y había contado también los pasos hasta esta- la doblaban en tamaño y de querer usar esa vía de escape sería reducida aún cuando pudiera bajar de un disparo a dos o tres. Por otro lado, no había ventanas. Ninguna y la pequeña rendija que daba a la altura de la calle era demasiado pequeña para que ella se deslizara por allí. Aún así, estaba armada y era mejor que nada.

Soltando un suspiro, cruzó las piernas y presionó las rodillas inconscientemente. Era evidente que su presencia había llamado la atención y si la naturaleza de su género no lo había hecho seguro lo había hecho el chirriar de las tablas de madera bajo sus botas cuando había ingresado. Aún así, no se dejó amedrentar por las miradas lascivas y menos aún por el ocasional comentario libidinoso que algún que otro hombre solía soltar al aire. Tenía una misión, después de todo; y un grupo de hombres ebrios y lujuriosos –así tuvieran muchos el tamaño del Mayor Armstrong- no serían capaces de evitar que ella llevara a cabo su tarea. Sin importar cuan en desventaja estuviera en ese terreno. Había visto y hecho cosas peores en Ishbal.

Afortunadamente para ella, el objetivo no se hizo esperar. Aunque eso era algo que ambos habían previsto. Dornier se presentaría. Ya fuera porque creía la oportunidad una valiosa ocasión para pasar por encima de Mustang de la mejor manera –por medio de su subordinada- y rápidamente, en caso de creerle; o para tantear sus intenciones y exponerlos, en caso de no hacerlo. De una forma u otra, había una ganancia para él y era más que suficiente para atraerlo al lugar y al encuentro. Era una buena carnada, en términos generales, si. Una lo suficientemente buena para atraerlo, pero no lo suficientemente consistente para retenerlo. Y allí debería ser ella quien lo manipulara a creer lo que ella quería que Dornier creyera. No pretendía creer que sería fácil pero si el hombre era algo de lo que ella creía que era tampoco debería ser demasiado difícil de convencerlo y tentarlo. Después de todo, había sido capaz de engañar a Envy y si bien admitía que el homúnculo no había sido el más listo de todos ellos, Riza confiaba en sus habilidades para mantener sus expresiones a raya. Aún en las más complicadas situaciones.

El hombre sonrió al verla sentada en la mesa más alejada aguardando por él. Sin duda alguna había sido una acción deliberada la de establecer ese como el punto de encuentro, dada la evidente desventaja que ella tenía en un lugar así. No obstante, Riza se aseguró de que ninguna de sus cavilaciones y / o conclusiones extraídas de las mismas alcanzaran sus facciones. No, permaneció neutra al verlo acercarse con aquella desagradable sonrisa y sentarse a su lado, como siempre. El hombre, tras sentarse, ordenó algo de beber y se tomó el atrevimiento de hacer con ella lo mismo. Segundos después, la mujer depositó dos vasos mal lavados y llenos de _algo_ –fuera lo que eso fuera- sobre la mesa. Hawkeye miró el vaso con desconfianza pero si quería ganar la confianza del hombre debería pretender tomar. Así que, tomando una bocanada de aire, se acercó el vaso y lo llevó a su boca apretando firmemente sus labios alrededor del cristal para evitar que algo del líquido se deslizara al interior.

El hombre pareció complacido, y dio un sorbo del suyo. Luego exclamó, acomodándose en la silla —Así que... El perro de Mustang —rió, dejando rodar las palabras sobre su lengua y saboreándolas con deleite, como si fuera la línea más condenadamente brillante de la historia. La expresión de ella permaneció indiferente, seria, como siempre. No era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba de _esa_ forma. El mismo Fuhrer previo la había designado de esa forma también. Un homúnculo, por encima de todo. Pero no se apresuraría a desinflarle el ego señalándole que no era ningún pionero. No tenía sentido de todas formas, y cuando más le permitiera pensar que tenía la ventaja mejor. Después de todo, ella tenía perfectamente en claro quien era y a qué ideales respondía. Así como sabía a quien había elegido seguir y no se arrepentía de ello.

En vez de eso, replicó —Me han llamado cosas peores, señor —y eso tampoco era una mentira. _Perro_ era moneda corriente entre la milicia, de todas formas—. Además, ¿no somos todos perros de alguien? ¿No es eso unirse a la milicia? ¿Convertirse en perros de los militares? ¿No es ese el precio?

El hombre pareció complacido con su respuesta. Probablemente porque simplemente habría esperado que ella se ofendiera y dijera algo que la dejara fuera de juego o que actuara como si la hubieran ultrajado en la peor forma posible. Riza podía pensar otras formas cien veces peores de ultraje, varias de las cuales ya había cometido —¡En eso tienes razón! —rió.

Y aún entonces su semblante no mostró mas que su habitual compostura profesional —A menos que llegue a la cima, ¿no es así?

Las carcajadas del hombre decrecieron lentamente. Su semblante tornándose repentinamente serio —Directo al grano, ¿no? ¿Hawkeye?

—Lamento si mi abordaje lo ofende, señor —replicó, pretendiendo dar otro sorbo al vaso—. Es mi particular enfoque de las cosas. No veo utilidad en perder el tiempo.

El hombre rompió en otra serie de escandalosas carcajadas —Ah... ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! Ya veo ¿Y qué hace una mujer como tú bajo el mando de alguien como el arrogante de Mustang?

Ella no vaciló —El general _parecía_ ser la mejor opción, al momento —sus músculos faciales no traicionando en absoluto sus pensamientos.

Dornier se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose una vez más contra el respaldar de la silla, examinándola de reojo. Una mano alzándose a su barba enrulada y azabache —¿Mejor opción? —preguntó.

Riza asintió —El general aspira a la cima, como subordinada suya, ¿no sería de esperarse que mi ascenso fuera relacional al de mi superior también? —respondió. Seria.

El hombre pareció comprender la relación, porque replicó —Es cierto que Mustang ascendió a _insólita_ velocidad de rangos... Me pregunto _qué _clase de conexiones tendrá.

Fuery, al otro lado de la línea, observó a su superior de reojo pero este solo continuaba sonriendo arrogantemente. No era la primera vez que lo oía ni la primera vez que eran arrojadas ese tipo de acusaciones a su persona. A aquellas alturas, las había oído todas, de todas formas. Eran pocos los que realmente se molestaban en ocultar su desaprobación a su rápido ascenso. Hughes se lo había advertido también, que llegar tan lejos en escalafones a su edad le procuraría demasiados enemigos pero él había estado –y aún estaba- preparado para ello. Se lo había dicho. Y aún se atenía a sus palabras. Sinceramente, no le importaba si toda la porción conservadora de la milicia lo odiaba. Ese era su precio a pagar después de todo, su intercambio equivalente. Debería saber ya que para lograr metas grandes debería hacer grandes sacrificios. Hughes había sido uno de esos.

Riza también había oído todos los argumentos referentes a su rápida ascensión. Por lo que no le sorprendió oírla mencionar uno de ellos —Pero es como se dice, ¿cierto? Todo lo que rápido sube baja con igual velocidad —con tal convicción que le hizo pensar que realmente lo creía. Bueno, suponía que no era del todo difícil para ella plantear algo de esa naturaleza. Hawkeye siempre había sido extremadamente racional.

Dornier no pudo ocultar su interés al respecto, sus grandes cejas negras delatándolo por completo —Ah... ese proyecto suyo de Ishbal no está resultando del todo bien, ¿cierto? —exclamó, complacido. _Demasiado_ complacido.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Ha habido demasiados inconvenientes. El general es muy ingenuo y optimista al respecto —su voz reflejaba seriedad.

Él enarcó una ceja —¿Y qué cree usted, teniente?

Aún entonces no vaciló —No soy una optimista, general. Soy una realista. Encuentro viable la posibilidad de una nueva guerra civil. Siempre que haya diferencias habrá razones para luchar.

Dornier volvió a sonreír ampliamente, casi maniáticamente —No esperaba menos del "ojo de halcón" que asesinó a tantos Ishbalitas... ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!

—Así es —cerró calmamente los ojos— estuve en Ishbal, y preferiría no volver a ver algo similar —y no era una mentira—. Demasiados ciudadanos de Amestris perdieron la vida en vano —solo que era una ambigüedad que él podía optar cómo interpretar. Ella consideraba dentro de la palabra ciudadanos a los Ishbalitas, él no, y ese era su principal error. Riza estaba segura que él interpretaría sus palabras como quisiera. Era simplemente esa clase de persona.

—Ah, estoy de acuerdo. ¡Si! —su semblante se ensombreció, pero la sonrisa maniática no desapareció—. ¿Y? ¿Qué se siente? Dispararle a uno de esos paganos en la cabeza...

Riza no se inmutó pero Roy, al otro lado de la línea, no pudo evitar desear que Dornier jamás hubiera preguntado eso. Sin embargo, parecía que el General estaba particularmente interesado en revolver la cuestión y eso significaba en caso de ella, las heridas de la guerra. Las cargas, el peso que ella cargaba sobre sus hombros —Después de un tiempo, _nada_. General.

El hombre volvió a reír complacido —Que cruel... Si... no esperaba menos de quien con su puntería bajó a gran cantidad de Ishbalitas... Aún siendo una cadete... —a eso, ella no respondió nada. No tenía demasiado que decir, de todas formas. Solo eran hechos, hechos verídicos. Hechos que desearía borrar, pero que no podría hacerlo jamás.

Fuery, nuevamente, observó con caución a su superior. Desde que había trabajado bajo él, Roy jamás había hablado de Ishbal –la mayor parte del tiempo eludiendo el tópico inclusive- y ella tampoco. Era un tema delicado, para ambos. Aún con la falta de palabras de sus dos superiores todos habían descifrado eso. Y aún cuando él sabía que ella probablemente le habría dicho, de haber preguntado, Fuery jamás se había atrevido a sacar siquiera el tema a colación. Y ahora sentía que estaba oyendo cosas que probablemente ambos desearían guardarse para sí mismos. Cosas que _no debería_ oír.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo es que usted es aún teniente primera entonces? —inquirió, recordando las palabras de ella sobre la ascensión de un subordinado en relación a la de un superior—. Mustang pasó de Coronel a General en tres años...

—Supongo que el General decidió que no era necesario ascenderme —replicó. Aunque, en realidad, era ella quien había decidido que permanecer en su posición era más favorecedor para ambos. De ascender, sus responsabilidades y obligaciones para con la milicia lo harían paralelamente. Y sus posibilidades y tiempo para dedicarse plenamente a ayudarlo en su ambición se verían mermadas. De esta forma, ella podía permanecer a su lado, como su asistente y auxiliarlo en su camino a la cima. Al fin y al cabo, ese era su objetivo principal. Protegerlo a él. Su lealtad a los militares era solo secundaria.

—¿Y eso no le molesta? —insistió, deleitándose consigo mismo.

Ella frunció el entrecejo —Así es. El general es una persona narcisista que solo piensa en sí mismo y en sus intereses personales. Constantemente busca excusas para no hacer su trabajo y delegar su papeleo a sus subordinados, y termino haciendo todo su trabajo, mientras él se excusa temprano por una cita y termina viniendo tarde a la mañana siguiente. Sin mencionar que nunca termina a tiempo y es mi deber el quedarme después de hora para completar su trabajo, de modo que él quede bien frente a los superiores —suspiró.

Y Fuery, al otro lado de la línea no pudo evitar sonreír. No obstante, borró la sonrisa de su rostro al ver la expresión de fastidio que tenía Mustang a su lado, quien observaba la radio como si quisiera incinerarla de un chasquido o al menos rebatir los argumentos de ella y limpiar su nombre y su persona. Aún cuando sabía que todo aquello en efecto era, en parte, cierto y era necesario para que Dornier creyera en todo aquello. Aún así, quería ver al objeto prenderse fuego.

Dornier rió nuevamente —¡Vaya! Me sorprende que haya llegado a dónde llegó, entonces.

Riza cerró los ojos. La lista de los demás adjetivos era larga y aún cuando todas esas cosas eran ciertas, las demás características eclipsaban por completo los defectos de su vanidosa personalidad. De otra forma, jamás hubiera optado por seguirlo en la forma en que lo había hecho. Pero esos datos no eran relevantes para el conocimiento de Dornier, ni ningún otro dato.

—A veces, a todos nos sorprende, señor —replicó calmamente. Y Dornier continuó entretenido y acomodado plácidamente en la silla.

—¿Y qué busca teniente, una posición mejor?

Ella no parpadeó siquiera al responder, a pesar de que era una gran mentira —¿No es lo que todos buscamos, general?

—Ah... Saltando del barco que se hunde como una rata... ¿No es así Hawkeye?

—Perro, rata... —_homúnculo_, pensó irónicamente—. Al final, solo importa quien está en la cima, ¿no es cierto? Para realizar un cambio hay que estar arriba de todo, señor.

—Así es, y si yo estuviera en la cima las cosas serían _muy_ diferentes —añadió, y supo entonces que se estaba engolosinando consigo mismo. Roy se inclinó más hacia delante y sobre la radio. Este era el momento, el anzuelo estaba afuera...

—Si me permite preguntar General, ¿cuál sería la naturaleza de esos cambios?

El hombre entrecerró los ojos —Respóndame esto primero teniente; ¿King Bradley? ¿Cómo llegó en primer lugar a ser asistente del Coronel Mustang y rápidamente ascendió luego a ser asistente del Fuhrer? Parece... _incongruente... _¿No le parece?

Riza frunció el entrecejo. Evidentemente comprendía a la perfección los cargos de los que se la acusaba. Por supuesto, Dornier no había estado entre los altos mandos en aquel entonces y jamás habría aprendido sobre la verdadera naturaleza de King Bradley, menos aún habría sido involucrado en el plan de los altos rangos de crear una armada inmortal. No, Dornier era demasiado insignificante –incluso en aquel entonces- para eso, solo un Coronel del Oeste que poca cabida había tenido en todo el suceso. Y por esa razón era imposible que supiera algo al respecto de todo lo sucedido. Si, las razones por las que ella había sido tomada como asistente personal del Fuhrer también eran un misterio. Pero si podía hacerle creer que su moralidad era turbia y dudosa –como él lo insinuaba- probablemente sería más fácil convencerlo de todo los demás. Además, Rebecca misma había sugerido algo similar una vez –aún cuando lo había pretendido hacer pasar como una broma- y si había sido lo suficientemente convincente para darle esa impresión a su amiga, más aún debería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo con el hombre delante suyo.

Por lo que, componiendo su mejor expresión neutra, dijo —_Hice_ lo que tuve que hacer, general. Los hombres son criaturas de mente simple, con necesidades simples.

Dornier carcajeó abiertamente —Ah... eso dicen, teniente. Bueno, supongo que el Coronel tiene en efecto una reputación que lo precede, ¿no es así? Realmente parecen gustarle _demasiado_ las mujeres...

Su expresión seria no cambió en ningún instante —Eso me consta, señor.

Y Fuery, inevitablemente, no pudo evitar sino mirar tímidamente una vez más en la dirección de su superior. Seguro, la situación con Bradley él la conocía perfectamente pero sus compañeros –particularmente los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda- siempre habían afirmado que había algo más debajo de la relación de sus dos superiores. En cierta forma, él podía ver a qué apuntaban. Era evidente que el antes Coronel y ahora General no trataba a Hawkeye de igual forma que al resto de ellos –aunque suponía que eso también era entendible- y nunca lo había hecho. Ella había estado antes que todos ellos llegaran y había permanecido a su lado después de que todos ellos habían sido forzados a irse. Y si la particular elección del Fuhrer de tomarla a _ella_ –de todos ellos- de rehén propio no hablaba volúmenes de su relación nada lo hacía. Pero Roy no había dicho nada, nunca. Y la teniente tampoco. Aún así, no podía evitar preguntarse...

La expresión de Mustang no revelaba nada. De hecho, parecía casi tan neutra como la de la teniente habitualmente y eso no era del todo habitual en él. No, era como si estuviera ligeramente tenso pero no del todo tampoco. De todas formas, y una vez más, Fuery sentía que no debía estar ahí. Oyendo lo que estaba oyendo, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera oyendo realmente. Por lo que en vez de observar a su superior volvió la vista a Hayate, pretendiendo no escuchar demasiado al respecto.

La expresión de Dornier, por otro lado (y de regreso al bar), se iluminó y sus facciones se tornaron aún más desagradables que segundos atrás. Y Riza estuvo segura de saber qué sucedería a continuación. Por supuesto, el hombre había tendido su propio anzuelo. Por esa razón no le sorprendió cuando este se inclinó hacia delante, rostro delante del de ella –su aliento intoxicado a alcohol mezclándose con el suyo-, y deslizó con la agilidad de un zorro la mano debajo de la mesa hasta posar su sudada palma sobre su desnuda rodilla. Acariciando suavemente en círculos su rótula por encima de la piel, antes de dejarla descansar un poquito más arriba. Aún así, Riza no pudo evitar sino descender su mirada caoba hasta donde la mano intrusa se encontraba, enarcando una ceja ante la osada acción. De ser otro lugar y otro momento, y otra la situación, ya le habría volado los dedos de un balazo, y luego habría proseguido a hacer lo mismo con la mano entera. No obstante, este no era el momento para eso y la reacción solo probaba que había logrado su cometido de hacerle creer que estaba dispuesta a todo con fin de alcanzar ciertos medios. Lo cual era positivo, si obviaba la mano sudada en su rodilla y tentativamente ascendiendo hacia arriba...

Finalmente lo detuvo, su expresión seria —Señor, no creo que ese sea un comportamiento apropiado para _este_ lugar —él escuchó, _no aquí_. Por supuesto.

Y el sargento mayor, de regreso en el confinado apartamento, no pudo evitar sino notar la mano derecha de Mustang –a su lado- sacudiéndose ligeramente mientras sus dos dedos pulgar y medio parecían listos para ser chasqueados. Listos para incinerarlo todo a su paso e incluso su expresión le causó a Fuery cierto encogimiento. O quizá se tratara solo de su imaginación y quizá estuviera viendo lo que pretendía ver porque inmediatamente después su superior bajó la mano hasta su rodilla. Y ahí la dejó reposar, _casi _calmamente. Y aventuraría a decir casi, porque sus dedos parecían aferrarse con un poquito más de fuerza de la necesaria a su pierna. O tal vez, nuevamente, se tratara de su activa imaginación. De todas formas, algo le decía que era mejor no mirar demasiado en la dirección de su superior. Así que simplemente se encogió en su asiento, se acomodó los auriculares, y continuó con sus ojos negros –ocultos tras los cristales de sus lentes- clavados en la radio.

La voz de Dornier, tras un instante que pareció eterno, regresó —Tiene razón, teniente.

Sin embargo, Riza notó que aún así el hombre no retiró la mano de su pierna. La mesa cubría la acción, de todas formas —Por supuesto, general. Debe cuidar su reputación si pretende alcanzar la cima.

El hombre tamborileó con los dedos sobre la rodilla de ella una vez más —Si... ¿Sabe? Creo que sería una buena adición, teniente. Sin duda alguna el "ojo de halcón" que asesinó a tantos Ishbalitas sería útil como parte de mi equipo.

—Parte de qué señor, si me permite preguntar... —aventuró.

Y el hombre sonrió complacido —Del futuro de Amestris, por supuesto, teniente. Un futuro libre de paganos, solo con ciudadanos _reales_ de estepaís. Sin razas idólatras de un Dios ridículo... ¿No le parece una meta razonable? ¿Una meta noble? _Alguien _tiene que hacerlo... ¿Qué le parece? —insistió, deslizando la mano por su pierna y hacia arriba una vez más.

Y, una vez más, ella lo detuvo. Aunque sinceramente deseaba volarle la mano al olvido de un solo disparo. A esa distancia sería particularmente fácil, pero llamaría demasiado la atención —General, no-

—Tiene razón, teniente —repitió, poniéndose bruscamente de pie, y volcando uno de los vasos en el proceso—. No es apropiado _hablar_ aquí de esos temas... Sé que hay un lugar más tranquilo por aquí... donde podamos discutir su futuro _bajo_ mi mando... Sígame.

Había demasiadas insinuaciones en una sola oración para su propio gusto. De hecho, a aquellas alturas, habría optado por volarle la lengua de un balazo si lo tuviera permitido pero probablemente terminaría como lo había hecho la teniente segunda María Ross cuando se le había atribuido el asesinato del por aquel entonces Teniente Coronel Hughes, y esa no era una posibilidad que Riza Hawkeye quisiera considerar. Aún así, la situación le proveía de la excusa perfecta para abandonar el lugar en el que evidentemente estaba en desventaja. Y sin dudarlo, la tomaría. Una vez afuera se aseguraría de escabullirse por la tangente —Si, general.

Y resignándose, comenzó a abandonar el asqueroso lugar, evaluando las posibilidades de alcanzar su arma en caso de necesitarla. Desafortunadamente, Dornier caminaba tras ella –en vez de adelante- y la posición de ambos no le proveía el tiempo suficiente para sacarla, girarse y apuntar. Antes de lograrlo él podría desviarle la mano de un manotazo y forzarla a fallar, y ese era en el mejor de los escenarios. En el peor, terminaría muerta. Y aún no podía morir, no hasta que él lograra alcanzar su tan ansiado objetivo. Así que si debiera matarlo, y aceptar la condena por ello, lo haría. Desligándolo a él de toda responsabilidad en el asunto.

Cuando salió de las escaleras y hacia el callejón, el aire frío de la noche impactó directo contra su rostro. Indudablemente había estado demasiado tiempo allí, más del que había considerado inicialmente a juzgar por el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente y evidentemente ya era pasada medianoche. Podía percibirlo, aún en la oscuridad de la mugrienta calleja, el fresco característico de la madrugada, flotando en el aire, como una densa capa. El pasadizo, sin duda alguna, era angosto. Oscuro como pocas calles en Central y lleno de basura a ambos lados del camino, así como también cestos metálicos conteniendo una considerable cantidad más. En algún rincón, podía oírse el maullido de un gato y Hawkeye juraría que acababa de ver una rata pasar corriendo bajo sus pies. Si tan solo fuera del tipo de mujer que se asustaba por algo como eso.

_Click, click, click. _Se detuvo. Conocía ese sonido. No, de hecho, estaba perfectamente familiarizada con el sonido y con el objeto que producía el ruido en efecto. _Demasiado_ familiarizada y suponía que era lógico también. Ella era una tiradora, después de todo, y ese sin duda alguna era el sonido de un revólver siendo amartillado lenta –muy lentamente- con el dedo pulgar y hacia atrás, a sus espaldas. Por esa razón también, no le sorprendió sentir el caño de un arma contra su nuca a la altura de su coronilla segundos después. Frío, y presionándose firmemente contra su cuero cabelludo. No obstante, mantuvo la calma. Sospechando, y con razón, que él sería el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Sabe teniente? No puedo arriesgarme... —dio un golpecito contra su cabeza con el arma— Aunque es una lástima... Si, una completa y absoluta lástima... Será extrañada en la milicia. No se preocupe, procuraré que tenga un digno entierro militar. Sus servicios no serán olvidados.

Riza ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, observando al hombre de reojo —¿Cómo planea encubrir sus acciones? —inquirió, manteniendo el rostro rígido. Aún así, una gota de sudor frío había comenzado a rodar por el costado de su frente y hacia su mejilla y mentón.

Fuery, en el apartamento, observó a su superior preocupado —¡General, ¿no deberíamos hacer algo?

Roy observó la radio intranquilo, aguardando que ella dijera algo, diera la señal, que indicaba que _no _tenía todo bajo control y que necesitaba refuerzos. Evidentemente, su teniente no tenía todo bajo control pero por alguna razón se rehusaba a solicitar su ayuda. Al menos, no aún. Lo cual lo inquietaba aún más. La última vez casi la había devorado un maldito homúnculo y no permitiría arriesgarse a perderla una vez más. Ya había estado cerca, demasiado cerca y no quería volver a estar en ese lugar de tener que decidir. Aún así, no podía moverse hasta que ella lo dijera. Lo cual era ridículo, dado que él era su superior y no al revés. Pero eso no parecía importar demasiado, no ahora y no con ella. Después de todo, Hawkeye era su más leal subordinada. No, su más fidedigna persona y debería únicamente confiar en ella y en su juicio. Como había hecho en gran medida hasta el momento —Aún no, sargento.

Dornier rió —¿Cómo? Es bastante valiente para hacerme esa pregunta estando en esta situación, teniente Hawkeye. Pero se lo diré —concluyó, como ella sabía que haría. Y aún cuando estaba tensa, y no lo negaría, aquello no era nada a la sensación que había sentido cuando había estado cerca de Gluttony. O, más aún, bajo amenaza de Pride. No, aquello no era nada. Nada comparado con los verdaderos monstruos que ya habían luchado. Sobreviviría—. Es fácil...

Riza entrecerró los ojos —Imagino que usará otro chivo expiatorio, general. Otro _Ishbalita_ inocente al que adjudicará mi asesinado, como en el resto de sus casos...

—Ah... Si... Siempre hay uno en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado para fines prácticos. Verá teniente, _este_ país es ese lugar equivocado para ellos. Y no hay nada de inocente en esos ojos rojos y esa tez oscura. Alguien tiene que sacarlos de las calles...

—Lo dice como si los demás ciudadanos fueran a contagiarse, señor.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza —¿No es ese el caso? ¿No fue _su_ guerra la que infectó nuestro país? ¿Su ridícula religión?

—¿Y trabajar en contra de la milicia es el medio para ese fin?

—La milicia de Bradley era como debía ser. Comprendía el lugar de los Ishbalitas y no escatimaba en usar recursos de la milicia para mantenerlos donde debían... Grumman no lo entiende —negó, agitando el arma ligeramente—, no lo entiende y con personas como ese arrogante de Mustang la milicia terminará perdiendo poder y prestigio. Alguien tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

Riza cerró los ojos e intentó permanecer calma —Y un grupo reaccionario es la solución.

Dornier presionó el revólver aún más contra la cabeza de ella —Así es. Es un recurso útil al menos... Solo hay que manipular los hilos un poco y desatar algo de ese odio que llevan y listo.

—Eso parece.

—Intentar sacarme información no le servirá en la tumba, teniente. Aunque debo admitir que es muy valiente al intentarlo. ¿Qué pensará su superior cuando hallen su cuerpo mañana, tal y como encontraron el del teniente coronel Hughes en una cabina? ¿Estará complacido, de perder a su perro?

—¿Usted lo estaría, de perder a un subordinado?

El hombre sonrió de lado —Como dije, los subordinados sobran.

Ella se tensó —¿Incluso los fieles a usted como Vickers?

Dornier carcajeó —Vickers es solo un eslabón en la cadena de mando, uno fácilmente reemplazable además. Su función ni siquiera era compleja...

—De conexión con el grupo reaccionario —aseguró.

Una vez más dio un golpecito contra la cabeza de ella con el caño del revólver —Me halaga que me haya investigado tanto, teniente Hawkeye. Pero, como dije, no le servirá demasiado cuando no pueda hablar por la mañana.

Roy, nuevamente, se inclinó hacia la radio; aguardando aún que ella le indicara cuándo. No obstante, se hizo un largo silencio y una vez más la imagen de Hughes muriendo asaltó su cabeza. _Como aquella vez_. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Su pie moviéndose de arriba abajo sobre su planta frenéticamente. _¡Maldición Hawkeye!_ Pensó, sintiendo un nudo formársele en el estómago. Fuery, a su lado, también miraba con preocupación la radio, aguardando por el regreso de la voz de la que una vez fuera su superior.

Hayate soltó un sollozo, acercándose y dejándose caer cabizbajo junto a ambos hombres. Kain extendió su mano y lo acarició suavemente —Tu ama estará bien... —no obstante, la voz de ella no volvía a hacerse oír. Y Mustang a su lado parecía aún más tenso. De hecho, parecía ya a medio camino de ponerse de pie y marcharse de la condenada habitación en busca de ella.

Se oyó entonces un suspiro, y después... _Bang._ Un estruendo. Entonces todo quedó en silencio.

—Hawk...


	7. La fosa que ambos habían cavado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen.**

7/9

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como hoy probablemente no pueda subir éste capítulo a la hora aproximada que estaba subiendo el resto decidí subirlo **antes** simplemente porque prefiero "mejor temprano que tarde" a "mejor tarde que nunca" y como dije que iba actualizar todos los días a la aproximada misma hora y me atengo a mis palabras: he aquí el capítulo de hoy, como prometido. En fin, no quiero aburrirlos pero me voy a tomar el atrevimiento de extenderme a penas más para agradecerles. A estas alturas deben pensar que soy reiterativa e insoportable** =)**, pero realmente quiero decirles gracias. En parte, porque roban de su valioso tiempo -que podrían estar invirtiendo en cualquier otra cosa, incluída otra historia- para leer "Redención" así que gracias. Y, más aún, a todas esas personas que además de leerla me hacen saber su opinión. **¡Gracias!** No saben lo feliz que me hace leer de ustedes y sinceramente me ayuda muchísimo ya sea para poder corregir lo que deba o para animarme a seguir escribiendo. De una forma, les estoy sincera y felizmente agradecida. Y espero poder seguir sabiendo de ustedes y ojalá pueda también seguir escribiendo cosas que gusten o al menos entretengan mínimamente. **¡Gracias!** De verdad, a todos, y especialmente a:** Maii. Hawkeye**, **fandita-eromena**, **Anne21**, **Okashira janet**, **Lucia991**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **Sangito** y **Rei Ayanami** (siéntanse libres también, los demás, de hacerme saber su opinión la cual será siempre bienvenida). Ojalá este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**Redención**

**

* * *

**

VII

"La fosa que ambos habían cavado"

* * *

Se oyó entonces un suspiro, y después... _Bang._ Un estruendo. Entonces todo quedó en silencio.

En un movimiento mecánico violento, se puso de pie —Hawk... —sus dedos cerrándose firmemente alrededor de los auriculares. Ella no tenía forma de escucharlo, de oírlo. No había forma de ordenarle que respondiera si estaba viva tampoco—. Maldición... —masculló entre dientes, quitándose el dispositivo para oír y arrojándoselo a Fuery –quien lo atrapó, a pesar de haber sido tomado desprevenido, observando a su superior preocupado- mientras éste en el mismo movimiento se volteaba y tomaba su abrigo, el cual se colocó sobre los hombros sin introducir los brazos en las mangas. Se detuvo un instante—. Pida refuerzos, Sargento —y tras atravesar la habitación rápidamente y a paso firme se marchó. Cerrando tras de sí la puerta de un golpe con tanta fuerza que del portazo se sacudió en sus goznes. Por un instante Fuery pensó que ésta se caería, pero no lo hizo.

A su lado, Hayate soltó otro pequeño gemido a modo de llanto y Fuery solo negó la cabeza y observó al pequeño can —No te preocupes, el General la traerá de vuelta. Espero...

Rápidamente descendió las escaleras, escalón por escalón. Uno a uno, con la sola desesperación de quien tiene prisa y ve que los escalones no terminan más. Giró, otro entrepiso y entonces, más escalones. Una y otra y otra vez, hasta que finalmente alcanzó la planta baja del edificio. Estaba vacía, por supuesto a aquellas horas no habría nadie, aún así no perdió tiempo alguno y mientras descendía se apresuró a colocarse rápidamente los guantes. No los necesitaba, al menos ya no necesitaba ningún círculo de trasmutación para realizar alquimia. No desde que había abierto La Puerta. Sin embargo, la tela de ignición de éstos era la que le permitía crear las chispas necesarias para encender fuego y a menos que tuviera un encendedor consigo –cosa que no tenía porque Havoc no se encontraba con él- no veía otra forma de hacer aquello. Aún con todo, sus guantes seguían siendo la forma más práctica de encender las flamas. Círculos necesarios o no.

Cuando alcanzó la calle, una oleada de aire frío azotó su rostro. En otras circunstancias, habría agradecido el cambio de aire del mohoso y cerrado apartamento al fresco viento nocturno. Si, habría agradecido el no sentirse más sofocado sino fuera por el hecho de que aún se sentía de esa forma y probablemente lo haría hasta asegurarse que ella estuviera con vida. Y, de momento, no podía quedarse a admirar el paisaje nocturno ni mucho menos disfrutar del cambio de ambiente. Por lo que apresurándose sacó las llaves del auto de su bolsillo y se subió rápidamente. Poniendo el coche en marcha y arrancando a toda velocidad. Su vista clavada en el frente. _¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!_ Repitió en su cabeza, una y otra vez, golpeando a puño cerrado el centro del volante. Tenía que llegar, _debía_ hacerlo. _Por favor permíteme llegar a tiempo_.

Viró, forzado el vehículo a derrapar a duras penas a causa de la velocidad. Aún así, no bajó la velocidad. Sinceramente, no podía importarle menos pero su mente se estaba nublando una vez más con pensamientos de la muerte de Hughes y el momento en que _casi_ la había perdido a ella también y no podía pensar con claridad. No podía haberla perdido a ella también, simplemente no podía. Debería haberlo sabido, que estaba dejando pasar demasiado tiempo y que aún cuando confiaba en el sensato juicio de su teniente debería haber acudido antes a detener la situación. Era su error de juicio propio. Ahora no tenía más tiempo, debería apresurarse.

Tras virar una vez más, y derrapar en el proceso, aparcó el coche junto a una vereda y descendió del vehículo a toda velocidad. Caminando a paso acelerado en dirección al oscuro callejón. El abrigo sobre sus hombros ondeando bruscamente a la altura de sus tobillos, mientras con su mano derecha jalaba de su guante blanco para acomodarlo mejor. Dedos listos para ser chasqueados. Hasta que lo oyó, _su _voz. Si, sin duda alguna esa era la voz de Riza. Seria y tensa, más que de costumbre, e incluso un poco estrangulada pero era la voz de su teniente primera.

Riza entrecerró los ojos —¿Una bala al aire? ¿Una amenaza? Pensé que me mataría, general... —sentenció, intentando por todos los medios estirar la conversación. Darse a sí misma más tiempo y obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible para que Fuery pudiera registrar todo lo dicho. Pero el hombre parecía ser del tipo de persona que amaba el sonido de su propia voz porque una vez que había comenzado a hablar no se había detenido.

—Lo haré, teniente. Aunque, como dije, es una pena —musitó, agarrando la punta de un mechón rubio de ella y girándolo en sus dedos antes de dejarlo caer nuevamente—. El infame "ojo de halcón" sin duda alguna me habría sido útil... Tiene instintos agudos, también, en paralelo a sus habilidades de tiradora —ella se mantuvo firme, concentrándose en sus alrededores. Aparentemente, Dornier no se había percatado de unos pasos acercándose lenta y silenciosamente hasta ellos. Ella sí, y de hecho conocía perfectamente ese ritmo de pies al caminar. _¿Qué está haciendo el General acá?_ Frunció el entrecejo. Sin duda alguna, ella no había dado la señal—. Qué desperdicio... —repitió, deslizando el dedo hasta el gatillo.

Sin embargo, tan concentrado estaba y ensimismado en el placer de regodearse en sí mismo que tampoco oyó el sonido de dos palmas chocando la una con la otra –rápidamente- y luego chocar ambas contra el pavimento. Para cuando se percató de la luz azul característica de una transmutación alzándose de debajo suyo no tuvo tiempo ya de reaccionar antes de que una pared se alzara entre él y Riza. Trastabillando, Dornier retrocedió un paso hacia atrás. Ella se apresuró al lado de Mustang —¡General, ¿qué hace aquí?

Roy permaneció con el semblante rígido y sus dos ojos negros fijos en el objetivo —¿Qué parece teniente? —mano alzada en el aire y dedos juntos y preparados para ser deslizados en un rápido movimiento. Al verlo salir de atrás de la pared, exclamó—. ¿Qué crees que le estabas haciendo a mi valiosa subordinada?

El hombre se enderezó, ojos abiertos desmesuradamente ante la vista. Rápidamente, alzó su arma —¡Mustang! —Roy chasqueó lo dedos—. ¡Aaarrrggggg! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Te ejecutarán por atacar a otro miembro de la milicia! —por segunda vez, y aún sin inmutarse, volvió a deslizar sus dedos el uno contra el otro rápidamente, fríamente. La mano del hombre frente a él encendiéndose en llamas una vez más. El olor a carne quemada alzándose en el aire.

—Te hice una pregunta —repitió, alzando su mano por tercera vez. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que el hombre ya no estaba oyéndolo sino aferrando su muñeca patéticamente y gimiendo de dolor sobre su ahora piel chamuscada de la mano derecha. Bajando sus dedos, permaneció aguardando a recuperar su atención. Su rostro impasible.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —bramó, y esta vez sí volvió a lanzar una llamarada en su dirección. Solo que fallando deliberadamente para hacerlo retroceder y caer sobre su trasero en el pavimento. Después de todo, ya no era una amenaza y no había necesidad de causarle ningún daño. Al menos ninguno más del que ya le había causado en la mano e incluso ese probablemente habría sido innecesario para empezar. Pero no había podido evitarlo.

—Protejo a mi subordinada de un miembro corrupto de la milicia, general. ¿Qué parece?

—¡Ja! ¿Y qué pruebas tienes de eso? —escupió, aún aferrando su mano la cual empezaba a enrojecerse violentamente a causa de las quemaduras.

—Una interesante grabación que estoy seguro interesará gratamente al Fuhrer Grumman sobre un miembro de su milicia atentando contra esta y gastando recursos de la misma —la expresión del hombre se tornó una de horror—. Por cierto, recomendaría que haga ver esa mano, señor. Después de ese color viene un desagradable tono verdoso y no querrá pasar por una amputación... —su expresión sombría. Si, conocía cada paso de una quemadura. Cada reacción fisiológica de los distintos cuerpos, cada color y el significado de cada uno de estos y el paso siguiente. Cada resultado. A aquellas alturas estaba perfectamente familiarizado con todo ello. _Demasiado_ familiarizado, más de lo que jamás desearía.

En ese instante, un grupo de policías militares –uniformados de negro- llegaron al lugar y aseguraron el perímetro. Mientras un segundo grupo más pequeño de hombres igualmente uniformados se encargaron de realizar el arresto. Uno de ellos, tras controlar toda la situación, se acercó a ambos y se detuvo frente a él llevándose una mano a la frente —¡Gracias por su ayuda! ¡No esperaba menos del alquimista de la flama! —exclamó, y Roy solo asintió, cansado. Volviéndose, en el instante en que el joven se retiró, a Hawkeye la cual aún permanecía de pie un paso detrás suyo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra teniente? —la cuestionó, inspeccionándola rápidamente con la vista para asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna herida. _Nada_. Pensó.

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió —Me encuentro perfectamente, general. Gracias por preguntar —no obstante, en el instante en que se relajó su cuerpo colapsó hacia el suelo. Sus rodillas estaban ligeramente temblando, de forma casi imperceptible, y la sensación que parecía haberla mantenido hasta el momento de pie había desaparecido. La secreción de adrenalina en su torrente sanguíneo había desaparecido también, probablemente, y con ella aquello que la había mantenido firme y relativamente calma frente a la situación de peligro. Ahora, por otro lado, estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, y con la cabeza baja intentando pararse una vez más.

Roy negó con la cabeza y colocó una mano sobre su hombro —Descanse, teniente —le ordenó, haciendo presión para evitar que se pusiera de pie. Luego, quitándose el abrigo de los hombros lo colocó sobre los hombros de ella. Riza alzó la mirada.

—¿General?

Pero él no estaba mirando más en su dirección sino hacia el callejón oscuro donde yacía Dornier esposado y rodeado de un grupo de policías de la milicia —Cuando pueda ponerse de pie la llevaré a su casa. Fue un día largo, después de todo... —musitó. Ignorando la mirada firme de ella sobre él. Sabía lo que diría, que por qué había ido allí en vez de haber ignorado la situación y que por qué se había apresurado y que era un completo idiota. Todas cosas que había oído en el pasado, de todas formas y no quería tener que pensar en nada más. De momento solo estaba agradecido de haber llegado a tiempo para evitar otra tragedia como la de Hughes.

Asintiendo, y comprendiendo los pensamientos de él, Riza bajó la cabeza y aferró el abrigo aún más contra sus hombros. No se había percatado hasta el momento, probablemente por las mismas razones por las que había estado de pie hasta cinco minutos atrás, pero estaba temblando ligeramente a causa del frío. Sin duda alguna, no había anticipado que permanecería tanto tiempo afuera o de lo contrario habría traído un abrigo ella misma pero desafortunadamente no lo había hecho. Y su elección de prendas no ayudaba a la causa.

Finalmente volviéndose a poner de pie, exclamó —Bien, general. Estoy lista —retirándose la prenda de los hombros y devolviéndosela. No obstante, él hizo un gesto negativo con la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto. Seguido de ella.

—Consérvela teniente, parece necesitarla —abriendo la puerta, ingresó al vehículo. Riza lo imitó, subiéndose de igual manera en el asiento de acompañante.

—Muchas gracias... —susurró, entonces, cerrando la puerta y viendo a Roy hacer lo mismo. Pero éste solo colocó la llave en la llave de contacto y la hizo girar calmamente. Poniendo en marcha el auto y volteándose para salir del lugar en que estaban aparcados. Riza dejó escapar una sutil, casi imperceptible, sonrisa.

Por aproximadamente quince minutos condujeron en completo silencio alejándose más y más del lugar y hasta detenerse nuevamente frente al edificio en el que se encontraba Fuery. Al ver el auto, y a ambos a salvo en su interior, soltó un suspiro aliviado y se apresuró junto con su equipo y Black Hayate al asiento trasero. Al ver a su ama, el perro movió la cola.

—Teniente primera, ¡me alegra ver que esté bien! —exclamó, genuinamente feliz. Y ella solo asintió calmamente, agradeciendo la preocupación de Fuery.

—Gracias, Sargento. Y Gracias por cuidar de Black Hayate en mi ausencia.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y acarició la cabeza del perro que se encontraba sentado a su lado en el asiento trasero —No, es nada. ¡Oh, aquí está bien general! —exclamó, y Roy pisó el freno—. ¡Gracias por alcanzarme! Mañana a primera hora llevaré lo registrado esta noche.

Roy asintió —Agradezco su esfuerzo Sargento. Hasta mañana.

Fuery se bajó, saludó a ambos de pie junto al auto y se retiró a la entrada de un edificio correspondiente a los dormitorios de la milicia. Tras desaparecer, el moreno arrancó una vez más el auto. Nuevamente, en completo silencio.

Riza lo observó de reojo —No deberías haber venido hasta aquí.

Él continuó observando al frente —De haberme demorado más, habría sido demasiado tarde.

Pero ella solo negó calmamente con la cabeza —Podría haber sustraído más información.

Esta vez, fue él quien la observó por el rabillo del ojo. Su semblante inexpresivo —No necesitábamos nada más. Creí haber sido claro cuando dije que no tenía intenciones de perder a un subordinado... teniente.

Ella bajó la mirada —¿Quién fue que me dijo que no debía rendirme fuera cual fuera la situación?

Él frunció el entrecejo —También te dije que no desperdicies nunca tu vida; si mal no recuerdo. Si eres mi ayudante tendrías que ser más sensata que _esto_. La misión no valía la pérdida de una vida.

Una vez más, bajó la mirada a su regazo, apesadumbrada —Lo siento mucho —su mano alzándose para evitar que el abrigo sobre sus hombros se deslizara fuera de estos y cayera a sus espaldas.

Los dedos de él se enroscaron con más fuerza alrededor del volante. Por un instante, había creído que la había perdido definitivamente. Que esta vez, esta vez no sería un "casi" sino algo concluyente. Algo irreversible y la idea aún con todos los años le resultaba terriblemente insoportable. Casi dolorosa, y no quería volver a pasar por aquello pero sabía que eso era probablemente inevitable. Estando ambos en la milicia, las probabilidades de que alguno de los dos muriera era siempre alta. Siempre presente y Roy no era tan inocente como para creer lo contrario. Aún así, odiaba la sensación de inutilidad que lo invadía cuando la vida de ella estaba en la línea.

Ocultando su expresión tras las sombras que proyectaban su cabello azabache, dijo —Me alegra que esté con vida... eso es todo —sus labios delgado de presionarlos tanto hasta formar una línea.

Riza asintió también, bajando la mirada apenada —Lamento haberlo preocupado, señor.

Una vez más, la observó de reojo. Y tras segundos su expresión había retornado a su habitual neutralidad y formalidad. Sin embargo, Roy sabía que algo estaba en su cabeza. La conversación de aquel día había orbitado demasiado en torno a Ishbal y aún cuando sabía que ella no era tan reticente a hablar del tema como él, sabía también que no había forma de que pudiera estar complacida al respecto. Y Dornier había disfrutado retorciendo el puñal en la herida —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si —aseguró, aunque su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente. _¿Y? ¿Qué se siente? Dispararle a uno de esos paganos en la cabeza..._ _Después de un tiempo,_ nada_. General._ Pero no tenía derecho alguno de quejase de su carga a aquellas alturas. Aún así, se permitió por un instante relajarse contra el asiento del auto y acomodarse el abrigo sobre los hombros. Percatándose solo entonces de la fragancia de _él_ impregnando toda la prenda. Olía a almizcle, y cenizas; y su piel probablemente también lo haría dentro de un tiempo si continuaba abrigándose con aquello pero por peligrosa que la idea pudiera parecerle no quería dejarlo ir. No aún, no cuando era todo lo que tenía para aferrarse a algo similar a una sensación de normalidad. Era irónico, realmente, que las cenizas y la pólvora fueran los aromas que la tranquilizaran cuando no deberían serlo. No, la pólvora no debería generar calma en nadie pero por irónico que fuera no era menos cierto. Y era terrible, realmente. Si, terrible.

Enderezándose una vez más en su asiento, lo observó de reojo. Sus ojos caoba deslizándose hasta las manos de él —No debería haber quemado su mano, general.

Roy hizo una mueca —No, probablemente no. Teniente.

Ela asintió, su mirada fijándose en su propia rodilla. La misma que el hombre había manoseado esa misma noche, con la misma mano que Roy le había incinerado hasta dejarla roja completamente. Curiosamente, ella también había deseado hacer lo que él había hecho, solo que con balas en vez de fuego —No era necesario, tampoco.

—No, estoy bastante al tanto de eso también —aseguró, serio y con la vista en el camino.

Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente —No debería actuar tan impetuosamente, general. Podrían degradarlo por su conducta.

Pero él no pareció turbado al respecto —Agradezco su inquietud, teniente. Sin embargo, yo no me preocuparía por eso. No en este caso.

Ella asintió, aún erguida, pero bajando la mirada a sus manos sobre su regazo. Roy ladeó la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección, para luego volver la vista al frente. Ambas manos sobre el volante —Bueno... Ese es un problema menos del que preocuparnos ahora, camino a la cima. ¿No le parece?

Riza sonrió calmamente —Ciertamente, general.

Roy asintió para sí —Con la información que obtuvimos probablemente podamos hacer caer a todos los involucrados en la cadena de mando de Dornier. Además, podemos conectarlos con el grupo reaccionario anti-Ishbalita y atribuirles nuevos cargos de atentados contra la milicia. Eso nos permitirá retomar la reconstrucción de Ishbal sin intromisiones...

—Scar y el Mayor Miles estarán complacidos... —confirmó ella. Y él volvió a dedicarle una mirada de reojo rápida antes de volver a mirar al frente. Su entrecejo fruncido.

Sin duda alguna, la noticia de que Scar había sobrevivido lo había tomado por sorpresa. No, sorpresa no era una palabra suficientemente amplia para explicar la reacción que había tenido al saber que el Ishbalita –que una vez había intentado asesinarlo- estaba vivo. Quizá señalar que había sentido escalofríos al verlo en su oficina sería más exacto, aunque no lo había dejado entrever. Sin duda alguna, tampoco había podido disimular del todo la sorpresa de verlo allí delante suyo, junto a Miles. Pero suponía que era inevitable también. Si, lo recordaba perfectamente porque ese día había estado lloviendo.

Y él odiaba la lluvia —Adelante —había dicho tras oír un golpe en la puerta. Su teniente primera había levantado brevemente la mirada de sus papeles pero había retomado su tarea casi al instante. No sin antes, por supuesto, poner un arma al alcance de su mano en caso de necesitarla para protegerlo. No sería la primera vez que un oficial fuera atacado en el mismo edificio de la milicia (Hughes siendo un ejemplo de ello) y aún sin homúnculos cerca nunca se podía estar demasiado seguro. Sin mencionar que ya era bastante tarde, y afuera la noche acababa de caer.

Haciendo girar su silla hasta quedar de frente al escritorio, Roy se acomodó para recibir a dicha persona. Tenía una idea de quien se podía tratar, dado que él mismo había expresado a la Mayor Armstrong su necesidad de que Miles fuera trasladado con él al Este, bajo su comando esta vez, para poder comenzar a implementar la política Ishbalita. Por supuesto, la mujer en su crudeza se había opuesto al principio, diciendo que si un novato como él no podía entrenar buenos subordinados entonces no merecía estar donde estaba. Menos aún, tener a su mando un hombre de Briggs, que en nada se parecía a los blandengues de Central o del Este. Blandengues como él que durante el golpe de estado se habían rehusado a tomar vidas, y que desechaban la noción de la supervivencia del más fuerte.

Y que además no podía _verse _el rostro siquiera para afeitarse correctamente, menos aún liderar un país y que probablemente tendría que ser ella quien tomara en última instancia la cima. Por supuesto, no había podido verla pero había imaginado perfectamente la viciosa sonrisa en los carnosos labios de la mayor de los Armstrong, mientras manifestaba su complacencia frente a su invalidez sin el menor remordimiento. Él solo había sonreído, carismáticamente, y le había concedido la razón de forma calma. Para luego mencionarle que el puesto lo ocuparía Grumman. Cosa que, evidentemente, no había complacido a la reina de hielo en absoluto. Aún así, le había advertido que llegaría de todas formas, y que accedía a cederle al Mayor Miles (aún cuando alguien como él no merecía tan valioso soldado) de forma que pudiera vigilarlo para que no continuara ascendiendo como una condenada comadreja con conexiones.

Roy había sonreído, una vez más, y había continuado su camino. La mujer sin duda alguna era _algo_ completamente diferente. Y no podía evitar preguntarse cómo alguien tan amable como el Mayor Armstrong había crecido con una mujer así cerca. Aunque sabía la opinión de ella sobre su hermano menor.

Alzando la mirada, sus ojos negros se habían abierto ligeramente al ver no solo al mayor Miles allí, frente a él, sino a otro Ishbalita tras él. De pie y con su musculosa complexión y aquella cicatriz en forma de X en el rostro. Sus ojos rojos se posaron en él, y Roy sintió un escalofrío descenderle, y fastidio surgirle. Por supuesto, aquello había sido idea de Olivier Armstrong y no dudaba de la malicia ni intención de sus acciones. Era su propia vendetta personal, suponía y no le sorprendía que la mujer hubiera recurrido a recursos tan bajos para fastidiarlo.

—Mayor Miles, reportándose —Scar no dijo nada. En vez de eso, observó de reojo a Hawkeye quien acababa de alzar la mirada para observar a los dos recién llegados. Enemigo o no, asesino o no, Scar había salvado a Roy de desviarse del camino correcto y ella se había asegurado de manifestar en voz alta su agradecimiento. Aún cuando sintiera que era un insulto de su parte el agradecerle a un Ishbalita. Seguro los de su raza se sentirían ofendidos por los agradecimientos de parte de alguien como ella –alguien que había asesinado a tantos en Ishbal- pero había sentido que debía hacerlo. Que era su deber, agradecerle. De no ser por él, Roy no sería quien era y se habría perdido completamente. Scar le había abierto los ojos y por ello, Riza siempre le estaría agradecida. Aún cuando él no quisiera saber nada de ello. Y lo había dicho. _Yo no quiero su gratitud... _

Roy solo había entrecerrado los ojos —¿Scar también está aquí? —el ex monje Ishbalita no dijo nada pero sus ojos rojos devolvieron la cortesía de reflejar la misma intensidad.

Miles habló —Decidí traerlo conmigo, para trabajar para el resurgimiento de la cultura Ishbalita. Después de todo, no podemos permitir que se muera la cultura ni la religión de su pueblo. La muerte de una cultura es la muerte de un pueblo.

Mustang había asentido, concediendo estar de acuerdo frente a la lógica. No lo negaría, la idea de Scar merodeando por ahí no le complacía aún cuando de hecho sí estuviera agradecido por su participación durante el día prometido. Sin embargo, la lógica no parecía tener grietas y suponía que sería provechoso tenerlo trabajando para la causa. De esa forma, al menos, podía tenerlo vigilado. Y suponía que además se aplicaba a la inversa. Tenía la idea de que Scar estaría vigilándolo también, vigilando cada movimiento hasta que llegara a la cima. En cierto modo suponía que era lo justo. Intercambio equivalente.

Si, gracias a ellos, gracias a Scar y a los Ishbalitas habían sido capaces de superar el problema con los homúnculos y tal y como había dicho Fuery era su turno de devolverles el favor —Ah... Hice la promesa de asumir la responsabilidad por lo sucedido en Ishbal. También, gracias a su raza recuperé mi vista —declaró, y pudo ver a Scar plegando y extendiendo los dedos de su mano intentando, probablemente, contener el impulso de presionar su palma contra su rostro y hacerlo estallar. Era justo también, y él había sabido que el uso de la piedra para recuperar su vista haría enfadar a los Ishbalitas (y probablemente a Acero también) pero era algo que había debido hacer –a pesar de que él tampoco había estado de acuerdo- para poder continuar con su ambición—. Y por eso haré mi mejor esfuerzo —la mano de Scar, y la furia en sus ojos, fue poco a poco cediendo—. Por eso, les concederé los recursos que necesiten para llevar adelante la política. Imagino, Scar, que estarás vigilando mis acciones para asegurarte que no me desvíe de mi camino, _nuevamente_ —la mirada roja le confirmó que sus suposiciones eran, en efecto, ciertas—. Así que eso es todo.

Miles asintió y se volteó para retirarse, junto con Scar. Sin embargo, la voz de Roy volvió a detenerlos —Ah... Y si se encuentra con la Mayor Armstrong por allí, dígale que volví a entrar a la carrera —sonrió—. Ella entenderá.

El Ishbalita asintió y ambos abandonaron la habitación, dejándolo a él plenamente complacido. Seguro, la mujer había creído interesante enviarle a Scar de improvisto solo para hacerlo retroceder y ahora él se tomaba la libertad de devolverle la cortesía haciéndole llegar la información de que había recuperado la vista —Seguro, la Mayor Armstrong no estará complacida.

Riza había sonreído sutilmente —Supongo que no, Coronel.

En perspectiva, la ayuda de Scar había sido mayor de la esperada. Aún así, Roy no terminaba de masticar y tragar la idea del hombre rondando por allí —Eso presumo, teniente. No me favorecía tener atentados contra la reconstrucción de Ishbal seguido. Pero esa era la idea, ¿no es cierto? Desacreditar la política Ishbalita y hacerla ver como una utopía.

Ella asintió nuevamente y Roy volvió a observarla de reojo. Su teniente primera lucía cansada. De hecho, podía ver las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos y sus hombros ligeramente encorvados hacia delante revelando la debilidad de su cuerpo, debilidad que ella intentaba disimular efectivamente enderezándose contra el asiento del auto. Sin embargo, su cabello suelto de su habitual recogido y el abrigo negro colocado sobre sus hombros restaban a la imagen de eficiencia e imperturbabilidad que siempre solía portar y que intentaba conjurar en esta ocasión también. De hecho, si algo hacían era hacerla lucir más cansada de lo que en general parecía.

Y por un instante se sintió tentado a cuestionarla nuevamente sobre su bienestar pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. De preguntar si estaba bien, ya sabía la respuesta. Fuera cual fuera la situación ella _siempre_ estaba bien. Aún cuando eso no fuera necesariamente cierto, pero así era Riza y así había sido siempre. De hecho, su ética y profesionalidad la habían hecho ir a trabajar incluso en esos días en que no se había sentido bien. Estando enferma, inclusive. O cuando nadie más había ido, ella había estado allí. Siempre a su lado, cuidando su espalda y salvando su trasero mojado por la lluvia y cubriendo su negligencia en la oficina. Siempre leal a él, y a nadie más que él. Ni siquiera la milicia tenía su completa devoción a su meta como la tenía Roy, y por eso estaba agradecido. No, no lo negaría; le complacía tener su completa dedicación en la forma en que la tenía pero sabía que eso la estaba desgastando. Día a día. Y odiaba pensar que era él la causa de ello.

Que era él quien ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo de vida y que no se sentía arrepentido de ninguna forma por ello. Ella aseguraría que había sido su elección de todas formas y él quería creerle solo para no tener que pensar en su propia arrogancia y culpa al respecto. Así eran las cosas. Él era, después de todo (y como ella había dicho), humano. Simplemente humano Y por ende, egoísta. Egoísta de aquellos que eran importantes para él, aquellos a quienes debía proteger y ella era uno de ellos. No, ella era la más importante de todos ellos. Roy lo sabía. No se engañaría al respecto.

Pisando el freno, en silencio, aparcó junto a la acera que daba a la entrada del edificio donde Hawkeye vivía. Era grande, o eso parecía desde afuera a juzgar por la cantidad de ventanas que daban al frente del edificio, algunas de las cuales estaban iluminadas. La calle, por otro lado, estaba escuetamente alumbrada allí. Dos metros adelante, una de las farolas de hierro negro fundido parpadeaba ligeramente. Su luz cálida prendiéndose y apagándose cada medio segundo, haciendo un ligero sonido similar a un zumbido a causa de esto.

Observando por un instante el farol, Riza se volvió a él —Gracias por traerme hasta aquí general —susurró. _Irónico_, pensó Roy, viéndola girarse para abrir la puerta del auto. Él podría decir lo mismo.

Sin embargo, antes de que los dedos de ella se curvaran alrededor de la manija de la puerta del vehículo, los dedos de él se adelantaron a hacerlo; sosteniendo la perilla firme sin deslizarla hacia abajo. La mano de ella se detuvo en el aire y ladeando la cabeza se volvió a él. Su garganta secándose repentinamente al ver que en su esfuerzo por haber alcanzado la manija desde su asiento, Roy se encontraba inclinado hacia ella y hacia la puerta. Su rostro peligrosamente próximo al suyo. Su otra mano, libre, aferrada al respaldar del asiento de ella. Sus dedos cerrándose fuertemente alrededor del tapizado, en un intento de recuperar la cordura y detener sus acciones. Evidentemente, no había estado pensando con claridad. Había sido un día muy largo.

Dejando caer su cabeza, rendido, descendió la manija y abrió la puerta para ella. Una pequeña brisa filtrándose por la grieta de la puerta entreabierta —Adiós, teniente.

Ella descendió del vehículo deslizando su cuerpo hacia fuera y cuidando de no entrar en contacto de ninguna forma con el de él. Una vez afuera del auto, se quitó el abrigo de los hombros y lo plegó sobre su antebrazo, dejándolo cuidadosamente doblado sobre el asiento de acompañante a través de la ventanilla abierta —Si, adiós general —lo saludó, llevándose la mano a la frente y chocando los talones. Hayate habiendo saltado del auto y a su lado cuando abandonó ella el coche. Su cola meciéndose suavemente.

Roy asintió, arrancó el auto y se marchó. Dejándola junto a su perro en la calle completamente desierta de Central. Soltando un suspiro, Riza se giró al pequeño can y se agachó a acariciarlo. Su mejilla ligeramente presionada contra el lado de la cabeza del animal. Su mano acariciando el lugar exacto entre sus dos pequeñas orejas, las cuales Hayate había tirado hacia atrás —Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo —confesó al perro, el cual respondió posando sus dos patas delanteras sobre las rodillas de su ama y con un pequeño lloriqueo y un débil meneo e cola. Por unos segundos, ella permaneció allí.

Sabía que de un momento al otro debería moverse, levantarse una vez más y regresar a su casa oscura y vacía y descansar para comenzar un nuevo día. Esa era la rutina, de todas formas, y Hawkeye era y siempre había sido una persona rutinaria y estructurada en relación a su vida personal. Era más sencillo de esa forma, había concluido, llevar adelante su trabajo y su vida y hacía las cosas más fáciles para ella. Y por ende, le permitía ser más eficiente y efectiva en su labor de proteger la espalda de él. Sin embargo, estaba _cansada_. No solo su cuerpo, decir que su cuerpo estaba drenado de toda energía era quedarse corta. Una descripción insuficiente, sin duda alguna; pero no era eso. No. Era otra cosa.

Era el paralelismo de su relación profesional con él lo que la estaba drenando y dejando exhausta. Era la fosa que ambos habían cavado entre ellos tanto tiempo atrás y que se estaba llenando de tierra una vez más. Él la estaba llenando, Riza podía verlo, y sin importar cuantas palas de tierra ella removiera él volvía a arrojar más. Más y más, y Riza tenía las manos cansadas y callosas de tanto cavar. Y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo tampoco. Porque no, no se mentiría, ella misma había arrojado algunas palas llenas de tierra por su cuenta en ocasiones. Quizá más pequeñas que las de él, más sutiles, pero lo había hecho y había debido después cavar con más fuerza para compensarlo. Como una doble labor, y sinceramente no tenía fuerzas ya para levantar la pala y seguir cavando. No tenía la fuerza para continuar abriendo la brecha entre ambos como sabía que debería. De los dos, uno debía tener sentido común y esa había sido siempre –no, _casi_ siempre- ella. Riza tenía perspectiva y veía todo el panorama completo cuando él solo veía algunas partes y así funcionaban perfectamente. Él podía ver los detalles, atenerse a las cosas pequeñas y concentrarse en las cosas importantes mientras ella escaneaba el todo con su vista de halcón para procurar que él siguiera viviendo. Para procurar que él tuviera solo que concentrarse en su ambición de llegar a la cima.

Y en algún lugar del camino, Riza sentía que ella misma se había puesto en ese lugar de obstáculo para él. Los homúnculos la habían usado a _ella_ para llegar a Roy y no a Havoc o a cualquier otra persona que él conociera que pudiera ser importante y era su completa y absoluta culpa el haberlo permitido. Había sido negligente, en algunos puntos –lo sabía- como la noche en la casa de él cuando le había permitido trazar el tatuaje de su espalda sobre su ropa y apoyar su frente en su hombro, y el peso de sus decisiones había repercutido directamente en él. En su meta, en su vida. Ella podía ser egoísta –y de hecho, lo era- pero debía recordarse que no podía serlo lo suficiente o terminaría directa o indirectamente perjudicándolo a él. Perjudicando su camino hacia su ambición y eso solo terminaría saboteando todo por lo que ellos habían trabajado. Todo por lo que _ella_ también, había trabajado.

Todo el tiempo invertido, y todas las vidas tomadas y perdidas en el campo de batalla y todos los pecados que habían cometido se convertirían en nada si ella se dejaba enredar en todo aquello. Arrastrar. No podía permitirlo. No si estaba en su poder el pararse firme frente a ello y detener el curso que podían tomar las cosas. No si podía evitar que los pecados de él se convirtieran en eso, en solo pecados, en vez de lecciones de vida para transformar el futuro. Y Riza creía, fervientemente creía, que Roy Mustang podía cambiar el futuro del país. Lo había visto frente a la tumba de su padre y había querido con toda su alma creerlo, creer en algo. Creer en él y lo había hecho. Le había dado la investigación de su padre con las esperanzas de que él convirtiera ese futuro en realidad.

Los resultados habían sido todo _menos_ eso. Y aún así, estaban vivos. Después de todo, seguían en aquel mundo y al menos podían hacer algo con ese tiempo que les quedaba. No enmendar, porque había cosas que jamás volverían a ser como eran pero al menos hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar.

Por esa razón, debería seguir cavando. Continuar excavando aquella brecha entre ellos. Más y más. Una y otra vez, hasta que solo hubiera un gran agujero de nada entre ellos. Hasta que solo pudieran ser lo que siempre habían venido siendo y serían. Superior y subordinada, y dos personas queriendo hacer algo de los errores de su pasado que solo manchas en su historia. Solo eso. Nada más.

Para ellos, para personas como ellos, no había nada más en el mundo. Esa había sido su elección, después de todo. La elección de Riza, de sacrificar su propia vida y tiempo, y su propia felicidad; y de continuar ensuciando sus manos como soldado para garantizar un futuro distinto. Un futuro mejor para las siguientes generaciones.

Esa era su vida, resultado de sus decisiones, y no debía olvidarse de ello. No debía perder perspectiva, sin importar qué sucediera.

Después de todo, así era ella y así había sido siempre. Alguien de los dos no debía perder la cabeza, y era más probable que esa fuera ella. De los dos, siempre lo había sido. Y siempre lo sería.

Al menos, _tenía_ que serlo. Por el bien de él, por el bien de ambos.


	8. Deslices y puertas cerradas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece. **

8/9

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como siempre, he aquí el capítulo de hoy y el penúltimo de esta historia, el cual espero les guste... Y como todos los días -para no matar la costumbre- quería agradecerles a todos por haber seguido mi historia hasta acá y haberme tenido paciencia a lo largo de todos los capítulo. Gracias, de verdad. Y mil, mil gracias, más aún, a quienes a lo largo de la historia me hicieron saber sus opiniones y críticas y me alentaron a seguir, o simplemente me hicieron saber qué les parecía. Sinceramente, no puedo decir cuan feliz me hizo leer de ustedes a cada capítulo y saber su percepción de cada uno. **¡Gracias! **Y siéntanse libres de seguir haciéndome saber qué piensan. Personalmente, valoro mucho su opinión e intento mejorar (si lo estoy haciendo o no, no sé, pero lo intento) con los que ustedes me dicen así que gracias. Particularmente a: **Maii. Hawkeye**, **fandita-eromena**, **Anne21**, **Okashira janet**, **Lucia991**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **Sangito**, **Rei Ayanami**, **Noriko X** e **inowe**. Gracias, otra vez. Y por si a alguien le interesa, estaré subiendo **otro Royai** en estos días. Probablemente no inmediatamente después del último capítulo de esta historia -como hubiera querido- pero en estos próximos días y lo antes posible. En fin, espero que este capítulo esté a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Redención**

**

* * *

**

VIII

"Deslices y puertas cerradas"

* * *

Observó la montaña de papeles con incredulidad. Seguramente, su teniente debía estar bromeando. Era temprano, _demasiado_ temprano en su opinión para estar observando una pila tan grande de papeleo sobre su escritorio pero lo estaba haciendo, y odiando cada segundo de ello. Y de ser su teniente otra persona, hubiera creído la posibilidad de que estuviera bromeando pero Hawkeye rara vez bromeaba –y su humor era demasiado agudo para hacer una broma insulsa como aquella-, menos aún lo hacía en relación a cuestiones del trabajo por lo que no le quedaba otra que suponer que todo aquello, de hecho, _era_ trabajo que él debería hacer y llenar.

El prospecto no era agradable —¡¿Tanto teniente? ¿De dónde sacamos tanto...? —se quejó, pero ella no alzó la mirada de su propio trabajo. En vez de eso, dijo:

—Todos esos papeles corresponden al arresto del General Dornier, el Teniente General Vickers y de Breguet, el líder del grupo reaccionario que estaba interviniendo con la reconstrucción de Ishbal, entre otros; señor. Dado que usted estuvo allí y realizó el arresto debe ver y llenar todos esos papeles. También, el Fuhrer Grumman lo espera en su oficina en media hora. Le sugiero que empiece, general.

Roy observó con tedio los papeles y el deseo de incendiarlos rebrotó en su cabeza como una condenada infección pero sabía que Hawkeye no estaría complacida de ver una torre de humo negro saliendo de la pila de papeles sobre la que tenía que trabajar. Menos aún, estaría complacida de verlo usar la alquimia que ella le había dado para cosas tan triviales como eludir su trabajo burocrático. Por lo que, soltando un suspiro, tomó una pluma y deslizó el primero delante suyo. Moviendo la pluma entre sus dedos e intentando leer de qué se trataba.

Sinceramente, y tras diez minutos de pretender leerlo resolvió que no tenía la menor idea. Si, suponía que se trataba de la misión encubierta que habían llevado a cabo y del arresto pero si se trataba de un informe sobre el desempeño de ella, de él, una lectura de cargos, un informe de la información recolectada o una petición para más papel higiénico en el baño de su oficina no tenía la menor idea. De hecho, no había pasado del título y éste realmente no revelaba nada al respecto. Girando la pluma una vez más, intentó retomar su tarea pero se le hacía dificultoso concentrarse. No que tuviera demasiados deseos de hacerlo tampoco y ese era probablemente el mayor problema a su causa. ¿No tenían acaso subordinados de menor rango para hacer todas esas cosas? Él era un alquimista estatal, maldición. Y aunque agradecía el respiro de tener que estar en el campo de batalla no creía que ese fuera su lugar tampoco.

—Teniente, ¿el Fuhrer dijo por qué motivos me requería?

Ella no levantó la mirada —No, general. Simplemente solicitó su presencia en su despacho —la pluma en su mano moviéndose fluidamente sobre el papel.

Roy soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, recostándose sobre el respaldar de la silla —¿No cree que el papeleo es excesivo?

Aún entonces, la vista caoba de ella continuó adherida al papel —Está dentro de lo _esperable_, general —y Roy se preguntó si por algún motivo ella estaría deliberadamente evitándolo. No podía decir que él no le hubiera dado motivos, con sus acciones, la noche previa. Sin duda alguna, no habían sido del todo apropiadas –aún si no caían en la categoría de inapropiadas tampoco- pero tampoco creía que fueran lo suficiente inadecuadas para gatillar en ella una reacción tal. No eran inocuas, por supuesto; y Roy no pretendía excusarse diciendo que lo fueran pero no eran lo suficientemente dañinas para forzarla a reaccionar tan fría y distantemente frente a él. Al menos, más de lo normal.

—Ah... si... —por otro lado, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la segunda cuestión así lo deseara y se reducía todo a la misión que habían llevado a cabo la noche-madrugada anterior.

Por supuesto, había oído la conversación por completo y aunque Hawkeye nunca diría nada al respecto Roy sabía que en lo tocante a ciertos puntos de ésta, Riza no había estado ni estaría complacida de haber tenido que ventilar ciertas cosas de su propia personalidad. Sin duda alguna, la pregunta sobre la sensación de matar Ishbalitas debía haberla perturbado cuanto menos, aunque fuera, y aunque ella no lo demostrara. Él lo sabía perfectamente y tampoco le complacerían –a Roy tampoco lo hacían- las indagaciones sobre la naturaleza de su relación con su teniente primera. Riza nunca hablaría al respecto probablemente y él tampoco podía echar completa luz sobre la naturaleza de ésta pero la idea de alguien oyéndola insinuar que su ética era dudosa le causaba cierto incomodo. Más aún sabiendo que esa grabación sería utilizada como prueba principal y única en los cargos atribuidos a Dornier, frente a una serie de superiores de la milicia.

Y aún cuando sabía que la cinta sería interpretada como tal, como evidencia y como una conversación forzada para sonsacar información y guiar al sujeto a que confesara una serie de actos contra la milicia, Roy no podía evitar pensar también que los prejuicios aparecerían de todas formas. No eran pocas las personas que pensaban ya que había _algo_, fuera lo que eso fuera, entre ellos y en esas ocasiones él solo sonreía carismáticamente y desechaba la idea con un gesto de la mano pero no lo negaba. Nunca lo negaba realmente porque no creía que pudiera hacerlo del todo. Aún así, y aún cuando ella no parecía en lo más mínimo preocupada al respecto, él no podía dejar de pensar en la impresión que daría a su carrera, si empezaban a creer que había llegado a dónde había llegado por dormir con sus superiores.

—Teniente, ¿qué cree de desestimar la grabación como evidencia?

Solo entonces, y con caución, ella levantó la mirada —Entonces no habría evidencia en absoluto, señor. Y los cargos serían desestimados. ¿Por qué pregunta? ¿Hubo algún problema para aceptar la grabación como evidencia? En ese caso, yo podré atestiguar personalmente si lo prefiere.

Roy negó despreocupadamente con la mano —No, nada de eso, teniente. Es solo que... —hizo girar, una vez más, la pluma en su mano— me preocupan _ciertos_ tópicos tocados en la conversación... y la interpretación a la que pueden prestarse...

Esta vez, Riza dejó calmamente su propia pluma sobre el escritorio. Olvidando, por un instante, su trabajo —¿General?

Él se llevó una mano al cuello y aclaró su garganta —Ya sabe, teniente.

Si, sabía. Por supuesto que había interpretado acertadamente su preocupación. No obstante, no veía suficientes inconveniente para aceptar y tomar la propuesta de él. No, no había forma de que aceptara que él saboteara el juicio perfectamente armado contra Dornier y demás subordinados solo porque pensaba que su insinuación en la conversación grabada era propensa a generar prejuicios hacia su persona. Lo era, por supuesto, esa había sido su intención al insinuar lo que de hecho había insinuado pero por supuesto no eran más que insinuaciones fabricadas y cualquier persona con un enfoque racional de la realidad podría verlo. Sinceramente, si alguien después de aquello pensaba algo de tal naturaleza la tenía sin cuidado. No era como si la idea no estuviera plantada en la mente de algunos. Ella misma lo había oído, salir de las bocas de otras oficiales estando en el vestuario cuando habían creído que no había nadie más allí. Las insinuaciones y posteriores desestimaciones de las hipótesis por ser inconsistentes e incluso ridículas dado que él salía con cualquier mujer que se cruzara delante suyo, excepto ella. No que a ella la tuvieran con cuidado ese tipos de conversaciones poco profesionales e intrusivas estando de turno, menos aún de personas que debían tener disciplina y estar velando por la seguridad de un país entero en vez de rumorear sobre quien se acuesta con quien y demás.

—Si, señor —afirmó, seria—. Y agradezco su inquietud hacia mi persona e imagen en la milicia. Sin embargo, no hay motivos para desestimar la evidencia como tal. Y creo que un abordaje racional de la situación desechará cualquier tipo de conjetura innecesaria. Además —pausó, bajando ligeramente la voz y reduciendo a un mínimo el tono estricto, dando pauta de que sus siguientes palabras tendrían un tinte más personal que profesional, aunque no del todo—, ¿no es en cierta forma unirse a la milicia la renuncia de cierto monto de dignidad, general? ¿No es por eso que nos llaman "perros"?

La observó por un instante, y luego asintió, apoyando su mejilla perezosamente sobre su puño cerrado. Sus ojos desviándose hacia la ventana —Supongo que tiene razón, teniente —si, comprendía su punto. Él mismo había planteado la situación en esos términos a Acero, aquella vez que se habían aproximado a su pueblo natal para reclutarlos, y no había mentido. Unirse era inclinarse ante la milicia, era resignar parte de su libre albedrío en pos de órdenes con las que podrían no estar de acuerdo. Ellos habían hecho lo impensable allí, asesinado y quemado y atentado contra los mismos ciudadanos que debían proteger en el pasado. Habían manchado sus manos, y se habían convertido en asesinos. En peones, de alguien más. Alguien más arriba. Pero había sido su decisión, una elección. En esos términos le había planteado a Acero la propuesta. Continuar viviendo en la desesperación o continuar inclinándose por la posibilidad de algo más.

Esa era la decisión que ambos habían debido tomar. _Avanzar o detenerse... _Como ella lo había puesto. Si, esa había sido la decisión y ambos estaban dispuestos a atenerse a ella hasta el final. Hasta el final de sus días, inclusive; y Hawkeye más que él –en su practicidad y racionalidad- solía llevar consigo la promesa que ambos habían hecho aquel día, y se aseguraba de recordársela cuando las cosas parecían tornarse dudosas. O cuando las líneas parecían empezar a borronearse.

Ella le recordaba _quien_ era, y _por qué _luchaba. Su sola presencia cuidando su espalda cumplía esa función y hasta la fecha no tenía idea de cómo habría logrado llegar a dónde se encontraba sin ella a su lado. Sin su completa devoción a su causa y en ocasiones sentía que no había forma en el mundo para devolver siquiera algo de todo lo que ella había invertido y renunciado por él, por aquello. No, no había intercambio equivalente que pudiera equiparar las cosas entre ambos probablemente. En retrospectiva, él solo le había causado malos recuerdos y amargos tragos. En retroceso, él no había sido más que un idiota y así lo había asentado cuando había descendido la mano que sostenía la pistola que había estado apuntada a su cabeza. _Aquella vez_. Cuando casi había perdido su camino.

—Avanzar o detenerse... —musitó, girando nuevamente la pluma en su mano. Esas eran las opciones siempre, de todas formas. Si, toda decisión podía resumirse en esas dos posturas. Al menos las importantes.

—¿General?

Roy negó con la cabeza —No, nada, teniente. Solo estaba pensando.

Ella asintió, cerrando calmamente los ojos, y se volvió a su propia tarea. Observándolo eventualmente de reojo para asegurarse que continuara trabajando él también. Por supuesto, no lo hizo; y en otra ocasión se habría molestado en reprenderlo por su falta de motivación y sin embargo no pudo obligarse a sí misma a hacerlo. No realmente. Algo en su expresión la detuvo en su lugar. A aquellas alturas, Riza estaba más que familiarizada con los gestos faciales de Roy como él estaba familiarizado con los de ella y con una sola mirada breve podía inferir que, fuera lo que fuera, aquello que poblaba su mente en aquellos momentos no era una nimiedad ni mucho menos. Al menos no para él, y podía verlo en la forma en que sus labios lucían finos presionados firmemente en un línea y la forma en que sus cejas se curvaban ligeramente en picada hacia el entrecejo, el cual dejaba entrever una pequeña arruga.

Soltando un suspiro, alzó su mano forrada de blanco para masajear con su dedo índice el punto entre ambos ojos, intentando de esa forma liberar algo de tensión. En vano. Por lo que tomando su reloj de plata del bolsillo confirmó la hora y se puso de pie, devolviendo el objeto a su lugar, y rodeando el escritorio para abandonar inmediatamente después la oficina. Su mente era últimamente un caos y las pesadillas periódicas se estaban volviendo más recurrentes durante las últimas noches, robándole el poco tiempo de descanso que podía obtener. Además, el trabajo en su escritorio continuaba acumulándose y restándole tiempo para dedicarse plenamente a su proyecto Ishbalita, algo que tampoco lo complacía pero Roy sabía, y lo hacía perfectamente, que aún con la correa más suelta no había forma de librarse de sus obligaciones para con la milicia. No, estas probablemente lo seguirían de por vida y eso estaba bien también. Convertirse en un perro era el precio a pagar por su ambición y hasta que alcanzara la cima debería rendir cuentas a la institución. Eso era, hasta que él pudiera reformarla de adentro hacia fuera con sus propias manos. Tal y como le había prometido a Hughes.

_Asegúrate de conseguir al menos una persona más que te comprenda y te apoye_. Y Roy no dudaba que Hughes habría estado más que de acuerdo en concluir que Riza Hawkeye era idónea para llenar la descripción y que su seguridad estaba más que cubierta en sus capaces manos. Por otro lado, y respecto a la segunda parte de la declaración, Roy ni siquiera quería deslizarse por ese camino. Hughes había estado demasiado obsesionado, o había tenido demasiado tiempo entre manos, para insistir sobre su necesidad de conseguirse una esposa. _Él_ no necesitaba una esposa. Hughes se había tomado inclusive el atrevimiento de sugerir a su teniente primera como candidata. Y no era el único.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, ingresó al espacio previo al despacho del Fuhrer. Sinceramente, aquel día no estaba de humor para tolerar bromas sobre su estado civil y el de su teniente y de hecho ni siquiera quería considerar la naturaleza de su relación. Podría culpar al clima –parecía que iba a llover- pero esa era otra ostensible mentira que tendría que manufacturar. Personalmente, no sentía que tenía la cabeza en el lugar correcto y de inclinarse hacia ese lado podría terminar levantando cosas que luego no podría volver a dejar en su lugar. Cosas que para ellos eran _tabú_. Cosas que no se hablaban. Por que sí, podían hablar de las vidas que habían tomado y de los pecados que habían cometido e incluso de los horrores de Ishbal pero no del nodo que unía sus vínculos. No de lo único que los mantenía en una pieza y funcionando. No de ellos mismos.

Y Riza no era del tipo de persona que gozaba hablando de sí misma, de todas formas. Y eso estaba bien —Con permiso —dijo, abriendo la puerta y caminando hasta detenerse frente al escritorio de la joven secretaria—. Soy el General Mustang.

La muchacha observó el papel y sonrió —Ah, General Mustang. Pase por favor, Su Excelencia el Fuhrer lo está esperando.

Asintiendo secamente, giró y atravesando la alfombra roja ostentosa se dirigió a la siguiente puerta doble. Esta vez no vacilando previo a abrirla —¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! —oyó desde el interior. Y a pesar de todo no pudo evitar relajarse ligeramente ante la jovial risa del hombre, el cual al verlo se acomodó en su silla tras el vasto escritorio —General Mustang, lo estaba esperando.

Llevándose la mano a la frente, sonrió. Como siempre, la mesa estaba dispuesta con un tablero de ajedrez en medio —Por supuesto, su Excelencia.

Volviendo a reír, el hombre comenzó a colocar las piezas indicándole con la mano que tomara asiento —Por lo que escuché, tu misión fue un éxito...

Roy asintió, moviendo la primera pieza y dando por iniciado el juego —Así es, Fuhrer.

—¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! Siempre puedo confiar con que tú hagas mi trabajo más fácil, gracias a tu esfuerzo he podido relajarme —replicó, haciendo un movimiento de su parte.

—Pero yo también me beneficié gracias al trabajo que me encargó —sonrió, deslizando su torre.

La expresión de Grumman se tornó una pensativa y tras deliberar un instante decidió retroceder un espacio su reina —¿Salió todo bien?

Él movió su caballo —Si...

Grumman volvió a observar el tablero —¿Oh? ¿Algo digno de mención que pueda entretener a este viejo Fuhrer? —sugirió—. Tu estrategia de hoy es más agresiva...

Sus dedos se detuvieron antes de cerrarse alrededor de la alfil —¿Eso cree, su Excelencia? —deslizándose luego a un peón, el cual decidió mover en vez de la pieza previa.

—¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! Son solo conjeturas de un viejo —bromeó, moviendo una de sus torres—. Y dime, ¿qué te preocupa?

Roy se cruzó de brazos, aún sin alzar la mirada del tablero. Seguro, conocía su posición pero se rehusaba a dejarla aceptar las consecuencias de algo que beneficiaba a él más que a nadie —La evidencia contra el General Dornier.

—¿Oh? Pensé que era contundente —replicó, moviendo una pieza y alzando sus pobladas cejas grises a causa de la curiosidad. Sus ojos brillando a través de los cristales redondos.

Roy cerró calmamente los ojos por un instante —Lo es. Información obtenida de primera mano por mi teniente primera.

—¡Ah! Parece ser una confiable subordinada —rió—, eficiente también. ¿Sucede algo con ella? —cuestionó, casualmente. Sin embargo, su expresión parecía ligeramente más seria aún con la jovial sonrisa en el rostro. O quizá fuera su imaginación.

—Me preocupa... la interpretación a la que puedan prestarse ciertos fragmentos de la grabación, su Excelencia —musitó, serio. Aún con la vista en el tablero, mientras tomaba una de las torres de Grumman.

—¿Fragmentos? —cuestionó, ligeramente interesado, mientras con dos dedos extendía su largo bigote y con la otra mano movía una pieza.

—Implicaciones que podrían tergiversar la ética de mi subordinada —si ella supiera, probablemente estaría reprochándole su esfuerzo y pérdida de tiempo preocupándose por cuestiones como aquellas. Él sabía que Hawkeye no estaría complacida en lo más mínimo, menos aún aceptaría la preocupación de alguien más por su propia imagen y ética. De hecho, su subordinada solía restarle importancia constantemente a la preocupación de ellos por ella, aseverando que estaba bien –así no lo estuviera- y él sabía que así lo prefería ella. Su ética era intachable también, por supuesto y cualquiera que la conociera –e incluso aquellos no tan cercanos- lo sabían y Roy pretendía mantener las cosas de esa forma. Ya le había causado demasiados inconvenientes para añadir más a la lista.

Aclarándose la garganta, añadió —Insinuaciones sobre cómo alcanzó su puesto como _mi_ subordinada...

Grumman alzó las cejas entretenido y rompió en carcajadas —¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! Ya veo... —exclamó, moviendo una pieza y alzando la vista al General, el cual continuaba observando el tablero pensativamente—. Aunque de haber tomado parte en _cierto tipo_ de actividades, no habría pruebas de todas formas —rió y Roy pretendió no haber oído la atrevida observación que curiosamente sonó más como una especie de indolencia permisiva que cualquier otra cosa. Aunque conjeturaba, y probablemente con razón, que si ya había insinuado sus deseos de que tomara a su nieta como esposa suponía que lo demás había estado implícito desde el principio. Y viniendo de un viejo zorro astuto y mujeriego como había sido Grumman en su juventud, no podía decir que estuviera sorprendido. No realmente. Después de todo, el hombre era conocido por sus excentricidades—. Pero por supuesto que puede reducirse la evidencia a lo meramente necesario. No hay motivo de prolongar el juicio con material innecesario a la causa.

—Agradezco su amabilidad, su Excelencia —aseguró, moviendo su propia pieza. Aún sin alzar la mirada. Principalmente porque suponía que el hombre estaba buscando alguna especie de señal que sirviera de respuesta a la pregunta implícita que había formulado con su observación, y de tener que dar una no estaría seguro qué decir. "No" era _inexacto_, y "Si" era una mentira, por lo que era mejor eludir el asunto como había hecho en previas ocasiones con la cuestión de casarse con su nieta.

—¡Ho! ¡Ho! Bueno, eso aclarado... me gustaría que tomaras a mi nieta como esposa —Roy dejó caer la cabeza rendido, o lo hubiera hecho de no estar frente a quien estaba. Seguro, el comentario sobre su estado civil no tardaría en llegar y de hecho había sido entregado a tiempo. Además, Roy encontraba curioso cómo el hombre podía hablar de su nieta y la teniente Hawkeye como si fueran dos personas distintas cuando en realidad eran la misma para el anciano Fuhrer, pero suponía que era una de sus tantas excentricidades con las que solía complacerse a sí mismo. Aún así, Roy había deseado que hoy fuera uno de esos días en que Grumman decidiera _no_ hablar de ello, para variar, pero suponía que era inevitable dado que él mismo había traído el tema a colación.

—No piense demasiado en eso, Fuhrer.

El hombre volvió a carcajear alegre y exclamó —Jaque mate —regocijándose en la expresión del joven General delante suyo, mientras este examinaba la jugada que lo había llevado a la derrota.

Sonriendo de lado, Roy comenzó a guardar las fichas en el interior del tablero mientras Grumman sacaba una pequeña libretita y anotaba su victoria número 106 frente a 1 derrota y 17 empates —Supongo que hoy tampoco era mi día...

Grumman se reclinó contra el respaldar de su silla —Eso parece, general —sonrió, y tras decirle unas breves palabras lo observó salir. Incluso fuera del despacho, Roy pudo jurar que lo oyó reír optimistamente. Aunque quizá lo estaba imaginando. Después de todo, no había estado durmiendo demasiado en esos últimos días.

Pasando una mano por su cabello, ingresó a la oficina nuevamente. Dedicando una cansada mirada de reojo a su teniente antes de volver a retomar su lugar detrás de su propio escritorio —¿Todo bien, general? —lo cuestionó, notando la extenuación en sus facciones y la forma en que sus hombros se encorvaban ligeramente.

Finalmente las noches de insomnio le estaban pasando factura —Ah... Si... Teniente.

Y aunque sabía que ella no lo creería, probablemente porque sabía que tal no era el caso, sabía también que no insistiría al respecto. Habían estado juntos demasiado tiempo como para no interpretar las acciones del otro. Demasiado tiempo. Estaban envejeciendo. Estaban muriendo. Y no estaban yendo a ningún lado. _Avanzar o detenerse... _

Se preguntó entonces si ella pensaría también, en aquella vez. Si el recuerdo representaba algo para ella. Roy sabía, por otro lado, que _no_ debería pensar en ello. Que había cosas que debían ser enterradas y no habladas al respecto y esa noche era sin duda alguna una de esas. Entre ambos, era tabú. Al menos eso habían decidido tácitamente entre los dos y había estado bien por casi más de siete años. Siete largos años, y el tema no había salido a colación siquiera una vez. Ella no sería quien lo sacara, eso era algo seguro y él había evitado demasiado tiempo cualquier tipo de acción personal o íntima entre ambos como para hacerlo también. Hawkeye era demasiado profesional para hacerlo, demasiado abocada a su función y tarea, y él demasiado cobarde para siquiera traer el tema a colación.

Suspirando, apoyó su frente contra su palma abierta. Su relación con ella siempre había sido de naturaleza compleja, desde el inicio, y no veía qué podía cambiar ahora. Así él trajera algo de todo aquello a colación –que ella probablemente no agradecería-, Roy no sabía qué podía lograr con ello. _Esos_ no eran ellos, y nunca lo habían sido. No, ellos eran los de pequeños gestos y sutiles expresiones mutuas y miradas de comprensión que nunca llegaban a más que eso. Ellos se habían asegurado de ello, creando la pared entre ambos tras la pretensión de formalidad y se habían abocado a su tarea por que era más fácil mirar adelante, arriba, a dónde ambos pretendían llegar que mirar al costado y lidiar con aquello que por tanto tiempo habían evitado y rodeado. Se mantenían ocupados. Y eso estaba bien, ella estaba bien con ese arreglo. _Él no_.

Aún lo recordaba. Todo había empezado con un beso. Había estado desesperado, ella también y por algún designio ambos se habían inclinado hacia el otro para encontrarse a mitad de camino –probablemente la única vez que algo similar había acontecido. _Colisionado_, supuso al momento que era una palabra más adecuada, pero no por demasiado tiempo porque los bordes de su mente habían empezado a borronearse junto con las líneas que habían dibujado entre ellos mucho tiempo atrás.

Y de pronto, se habían encontrado en el suelo y él la había estado besando otra vez. Frenéticamente aferrándose a su cuerpo, desesperadamente. Una y otra, y otra vez. Por todas partes, donde pudiera alcanzar y por todos los lados que ella le permitiera. Y ella había estado permisiva, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo y solo Dios sabría por qué. Aún así, él no se había detenido demasiado sobre el pensamiento así como sus dedos no se habían detenido demasiado mientras habían intentado desabotonar su uniforme. Había sido indulgente consigo mismo y egoísta, había pensado, mientras sus labios y dientes habían estado violentando la inmaculada piel pálida de su cuello. Y aún entonces no había sido capaz de detenerse a contemplar el hecho de que su piel estaba ahora roja y en carne cruda por culpa suya, o el hecho de ella estaba jadeando debajo suyo. Ojos terrosos casi suplicando mientras volvía a hundirse en ella. Estaba ahogándose, lo sabía. Y entonces había caído en la cuenta, la comprensión de que ella estaba en el suelo, presionada bajo su cuerpo y yaciendo en la arena manchada que ellos mismos habían manchado. Juntos.

Y se había detenido, o quizá ella se había detenido. No importaba. Y supo que se había dejado llevar y las cosas _casi_ se le habían ido de las manos porque había estado besándola en tierra sucia como si ella no importara en absoluto. La habría tomado _allí mismo_ también, lo sabía, yendo al caso y el solo pensamiento lo había asustado. Ella merecía mucho más, Roy había reflexionado, más que besos sucios y densos jadeos en una tierra olvidada por Dios. Y había tomado toda su fuerza el arrancarse de ella, porque la _necesitaba_. Oh, ¡Dios la necesitaba! Pero no podía mancillarla de esa forma también. Ya había causado demasiado daño en ella y no tenía planeado agregar nuevos pecados a esa lista.

Así que simplemente la había observado, por un breve momento y había notado que ella había estado sudando también. Y jadeando. Y había lucido tan condenadamente hermosa incluso estando de pie en la tragedia que Ishbal era que casi le había hecho arrepentirse de su decisión de detenerse. No lo hizo, por otro lado, porque era el lugar equivocado y el momento equivocado y lo estaba haciendo por todas las razones equivocadas también. Se habían equivocado demasiado allí, y no había querido agregar otro error a la lista concerniente a ella. No esa vez.

Además, si hubiera seguido hasta el final, probablemente se habría quedado sin razones –más probable, excusas- para vivir para morir otro día. Y necesitaba vivir, solo para asegurarse que ella viviera también. Solo para asegurarse que ella lograra atravesar aquella maldita guerra sin perder su alma también. Justo como él estaba perdiendo la suya.

—No puedo —había dicho con voz ronca, sin mirarla. Garganta seca por el clima del desierto y áspera porque simplemente dolía demasiado respirar. Ella lo había sabido también, por lo que simplemente había asentido y se había comenzado a sentar —Si —y como siempre, ella había sido –y era- la fuerte de los dos, porque él se había estado cayendo a pedazos y desgarrándose en las costuras y Roy había sabido –y había estado avergonzado por ello- que ella podía verlo también. Había estado bastante jodido al momento, lo había entendido, pero eso no lo había detenido de robar otro polvoriento beso de ella antes de dejar la tienda de campaña atrás.

A posteriori, había reconocido que su comportamiento había sido inapropiado e incluso abusivo respecto a ella, dada su posición. Él era y había sido su superior después de todo, aunque en la guerra eso rara vez importaba, y sentía que se había forzado a sí mismo sobre ella en cierta forma. Pero Hawkeye no había dicho nada. No entonces y no después de ello. Nunca lo había vuelto a mencionar y él no podía evitar preguntarse si alguna vez se habría arrepentido ella misma de sus acciones con respecto a ese día. Pero no se había atrevido a preguntar, no entonces y no se atrevía ahora, porque no sabía si sería capaz de soportar la respuesta, menos aún vivir con esta. Por esa razón, no había dicho nada. Y el tiempo había pasado.

Flexionando sus dedos de blanco alrededor de la pluma, la depositó de un golpe sobre la mesa. Aquello era malo. _Malo_, _malo_, _malo_; en tantos niveles que ni siquiera podía empezar a contar. Había razones, debía recordarse; una meta de por medio que ambos habían jurado alcanzar. Ellos no podían darse el gusto de ser egoístas, no podían permitírselo –más de lo que ya lo habían hecho-, _él_ no podía permitírselo. No con todo lo sucedido entre ellos. No con todo lo ocurrido y no con todos los pecados que habían cometido. Era _su_ sacrificio, su intercambio equivalente. Había decidido renunciar a aquello para poder cumplir su promesa y alcanzar su ambición. Era únicamente justo, su felicidad –la de él y la de ella, la de ambos- por la de las siguientes generaciones. Ellos continuarían manchándose las manos, y un día serían juzgados como traidores quizá, por el mismo país que estaban intentando construir y eso estaba bien también. Ambos lo habían sabido cuando habían decido continuar a la cima y aún lo tenían presente entonces. Su camino era probablemente uno de autodestrucción.

Él no podía pedirle a ella más de lo que ya le había otorgado. Era un abuso de su parte y por abusivo que generalmente pudiera ser con sus subordinados no podía serlo de esa forma con ella. No podía continuar allí. Se puso de pie, bruscamente. Ambas manos sobre el escritorio —Debo buscar unos archivos —y sin decir más, se marchó. Tenía que irse de allí, al menos de momento.

Impasible, Riza lo observó marcharse en silencio, no del todo sorprendida. En el trascurso de aquellos años, lo había visto golpear su escritorio de esa forma y cortar el teléfono de igual manera varias veces (aunque en estas ocasiones Hughes había estado involucrado). Era parte de su exaltado temperamento, de todas formas. De esa parte de él que tendía a nublar su juicio las más de las veces y ponerlo en riesgo dado que Mustang no tendía a pensar demasiado las cosas cuando dejaba escapar esa porción impetuosa de su personalidad. Razón por la que se complementaban en combate perfectamente bien. Ella podía mantener la calma, cuando él no podía hacerlo más. Así había sido siempre y probablemente así continuaría siendo.

Aún así –soltó un suspiro- ese particular rasgo de él era el que constantemente lo colocaba en las manos del peligro y no podía decir que le agradara demasiado dejarlo por su cuenta estando de esa forma. Riza confiaba en su juicio, y siempre lo había hecho; sin embargo, nada bueno había surgido nunca de esa porción de su personalidad. Y el incidente con Scar y la lluvia, el precipitarse contra Lust, y el encuentro con Envy que casi había terminado con ella debiendo cumplir su promesa de matarlo con sus propias manos eran pruebas más que fehacientes de ello. Knox mismo se lo había advertido en una ocasión, que si continuaba haciendo cosas tan peligrosas, un día sufriría las consecuencias de ello y el daño en la espina dorsal de Havoc había sido más que suficiente para probar cuan terriblemente ciertas esas palabras podían ser.

Pero confiaría en el juicio de su superior. Riza sabía, mejor que nadie, que él no se aventuraría a nada riesgoso sin ella cubriendo su espalda. Después de todo, esa era la promesa que ambos habían hecho todo aquel tiempo atrás y confiaba en que él se atendría a sus palabras como ella hacía a las suyas. Si, Roy estaría bien, al menos físicamente. Por otro lado, la expresión contrariada en su rostro la había preocupado ligeramente. Solo pocas cosas ponían esa expresión en su rostro y una de ellas era Ishbal. La otra, era mejor no considerarla. No si se trataba de una combinación de la primera y la segunda.

Ella misma pretendía no detenerse demasiado en ese tipo de cuestiones. No era profesional, por un lado, y no era funcional tampoco, por el otro. Y ella era una persona racional y práctica en su hacer. No había nada de práctico ni conveniente en llevar las cosas a ese plano. No, no lo había. No. Él había dado su expreso consentimiento para que ella juzgara el camino que debían seguir de ahora en más, y eso era todo lo que debía hacer. Todo lo que había para ellos. Ese era el sacrificio que ambos se habían impuesto. _Ese_ era el camino que debían seguir.

No había atajos. No había respiros. No para personas como ellos. No para quienes habían cometido las atrocidades que ellos habían cometido en su pasado.

Mirando la puerta cerrada de la oficina por un instante, se volvió al reloj. _Una hora_. Una hora hacía desde que él se había marchado del lugar dejando la habitación en completo silencio y aún no había vuelto —Ah... Me pregunto si el General está tomando otra siesta en la puerta 3 —musitó para sí. No parecía probable, dado el estado en que había abandonado la oficina, pero no parecía improbable tampoco. Roy no dormía –ella tampoco-, no demasiado al menos y por el aspecto que había tenido tras regresar de la reunión con Grumman, Riza podía colegir que las pesadillas estaban siendo últimamente más recurrentes. Razón por la cual él debía estar durmiendo menos, también; como cuando habían asesinado a Hughes.

Quizá debiera ir a asegurarse que todo estuviera bien con él. Y quizá recordarle que esos papeles en su escritorio debían ser entregados el mismo día y no habría nadie que los hiciera por él. Él debía ser quien los revisara y les pusiera la firma, por tediosa que encontrara la acción. No lo negaría, ella no favorecía el trabajo de oficina tanto como hacía creer pero era parte de su ambición y ella no dejaría que él fallara por las razones más tontas.

Poniéndose de pie, cruzó la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, por si regresaba, antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta 3 donde sospechaba que podría encontrarlo. Para su sorpresa, las llaves estaban colocadas del lado de afuera de la puerta –que se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta- pero Sciezka no parecía estar por ningún lado aunque lo más probable era que alguien hubiera solicitado a la joven muchacha por su memoria fotográfica. No le sorprendería, dado que Sciezka había resultado extraordinariamente útil desde que los Elric la habían sugerido para ese tipo de tareas.

Aún así, caminó cautelosamente hacia la puerta y antes de tomar el picaporte entre sus dedos y abrirla completamente, aseguró su otra mano sobre uno de los dos estuches en su baja espalda, abriéndolo ágilmente con el pulgar antes de deslizar parcialmente la culata del arma hacia arriba y hacia fuera —¿General? —musitó, curvando los dedos alrededor del frío metal. _Nada_. Deslizó el arma un poquito más afuera y finalmente abrió lo suficiente para observar el interior. Sus ojos color vino se abrieron ligeramente.

El pequeño almacén era un desastre. Libros y reportes y archivos y carpetas esparcidos por todos lados y en medio del caos se encontraba él sentado con una pierna plegada y la otra extendida, de espaldas a la entrada, y con el codo sobre su rodilla y su mano en puño –a excepción del pulgar- sobre su frente y el puente de su nariz, cubriendo sus ojos carbón de la vista y oscureciendo consecuentemente su semblante. Lucía derrotado, como cuando se había resignado a ver al homúnculo llamado Envy suicidarse -llamándolo "cobarde" por ello- en vez de poder eliminarlo con sus propias manos como había deseado por tanto tiempo —¿General? —susurró, y lo observó ladear la cabeza a duras penas, antes de volver a darle la espalda una vez más.

Cuando habló, su voz sonó drenada y no llegó a manifestar el humor que había tenido intenciones de exteriorizar —¿Ahora me disparará por no hacer mi papeleo teniente?

Ella ignoró la broma, la cual ni siquiera había sonado como tal —¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

¿Bien? ¿Alguna vez habían estado ellos bien? Desde Ishbal, ¿sabían siquiera lo que eso significaba? No quería pensar, le dolía la cabeza. Y como ella eligió ignorar su broma él optó por ignorar la pregunta. No tenía respuesta, de todas formas —Cierre la puerta, teniente.

Riza frunció el entrecejo. Aún así, acató la orden y con cuidado cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, sin dejar su cuerpo de enfrentarlo a él. El pequeño almacén era viejo, y angosto y carecía de toda ventana que pudiera proveerle algún tipo de luz. El fondo, estaba cubierto con libros depositados cuidadosamente en una serie de estantes de la pequeña biblioteca y a los lados se podían ver pilas y pilas de libros. Algunas que, por cierto, parecían bastantes inestables para mantenerse demasiado más de esa forma. La única iluminación del lugar provenía ahora de la pequeña bombilla que colgaba precariamente del bajo techo, balanceándose ligeramente.

—Gene-

—¿Sucedió algo?

Ella bajó lentamente la mano de la culata de su pistola, la cual volvió a introducir del todo en el estuche, y negó con la cabeza —Nada. Solo pensé que se estaba demorando demasiado.

Roy asintió pesadamente con la cabeza, aún sin retirar su mano de su rostro —Lamento haberte afligido... Lamento todas las dificultades que te causo.

Pero Riza solo negó y dio un paso más al interior del compacto espacio, cuidando de no tropezar con nada. Su expresión ligeramente más suave —Quizá me equivoqué al elegir a la persona a quien seguir —pero él no se volteó siquiera a verla, haciendo que su expresión se volviera seria una vez más—. Por favor, no actúes como si hubieras elegido por mi —susurró—. Yo tomé una decisión y acepto las consecuencias y los resultados de ella, así no sean lo que yo quise. _Esto_ es lo que yo elegí.

—Ishbal...

Hawkeye cerró calmamente los ojos y asintió —Eso también, fue consecuencia de mi decisión.

La voz de él sonó áspera, como _aquella_ vez —Y te arrepientes de haberme entregado la investigación de tu padre —no era una pregunta, pero tampoco estaba segura de que fuera una afirmación. Era inusual, por otra parte, él nunca hablaba de ello. De su padre. Y de su investigación. No desde la vez que ella le había pedido que quemara las marcas de su espalda, y suponía que él podía haberlo interpretado de esa forma, dada la naturaleza de su petición.

—No. Yo elegí entregártela, yo elegí creer en ti. Así los resultados no fueron los que deseaba...

—...para evitar el nacimiento de un nuevo alquimista de la flama... —repitió él, citándola aquella vez a ella cuando le había hecho tal petición.

Riza asintió —Lamento la carga que te pasé —y Roy supo que hablaba tanto de la Alquimia como de la petición de quemar el tatuaje de su espalda—, de haberlo sabido...

Roy se puso de pie, ambas manos cerrándose en puños a los lados de su cuerpo, temblando. No había podido negarse, no cuando ella le había rogado que lo hiciera, no cuando había sido él y sus acciones el motivo por el que Riza quería quemar su cuerpo —No —replicó, su expresión contorsionándose en una expresión de dolor similar a la que había portado aquella vez cuando ella había hecho la petición—. Lo entiendo.

Los ojos caoba de ella se suavizaron —Gracias —lo había dicho entonces, pero de repente parecía imperioso repetirlo—, muchas gracias, por liberarme de la carga que mi padre colocó sobre mi. Por liberarme de la Alquimia.

Los dedos de ambas manos de él se curvaron con más fuerza hacia su palma, su cabeza colgando —Lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa de quemarlo hasta que no quedara ningún rastro.

Ella sonrió débilmente, resignadamente —No, así está bien.

Finalmente, él se volteó. Su expresión similar a la que había portado en Ishbal —Que irónico, la alquimia que era para ser usada para el bien de las personas... Para proteger... terminé quemando a las personas que pretendía proteger —susurró, dando un paso hacia ella y luego otro, hasta quedar delante suyo.

Su mano alzándose tentativamente a la curva de su cuello, deslizándose a su nuca y hacia abajo. Hacia el punto por encima de ambos omóplatos, donde empezaba la tinta del tatuaje. Los ojos de ella se abrieron ligeramente, sintiendo las yemas de los dedos de él volver a deslizarse suavemente a su nuca, en un toque etéreo y fantasmagórico. La cabeza de él se inclinó hacia delante —No mentí. Realmente... soy un humano sin poder. Por eso, necesito tu ayuda para poder protegerlos a todos. Realmente... no puedo perderte...

Exhaló, su cálido aliento colisionando contra su oído. Su cuerpo moviéndose un paso hacia delante mientras ella retrocedía uno hacia atrás, hasta quedar su espalda contra la puerta y el cuerpo de él cerniéndose sobre el de ella. Los anchos hombros de él curvándose hacia adentro, hacia Riza.

Y entonces, lo sintió. Cálido y dolorosamente lento y suave. Los labios de él presionándose gradualmente contra la piel bajo su oído, permitiéndole sentir cada centímetro, cada grieta de su boca posarse contra ella. Un gesto efímero pero seguido de otro igual. Un poquito más atrás, haciendo que Roy debiera ladear su cabeza ligeramente más para acceder y hundirse en la curva de su hombro.

Una descarga sacudió su espinazo por completo y sus manos se aferraron –casi sin su consentimiento- al pecho de él, sus dedos enroscándose alrededor de la tela del uniforme. Roy sonrió contra su piel, hundiendo su cabeza más y besando un poco más cerca de la nuca, la cual continuaba agraciando con las yemas de sus dedos. Una vez más exhaló contra ella, dejando su otra mano viajar al costado opuesto de su cuerpo, al cual se aferró firmemente. Riza cerró los ojos, y ladeó un poco su rostro para permitirle mejor acceso. Acción que se arrepintió de hacer al momento.

—Mmhh... —apretó los labios, sintiendo el involuntario sonido escapar de su boca cuando los dientes de él se cerraron sobre una porción de piel de su cuello, pellizcándola ligeramente. Aquello no estaba bien. No, era malo. Terriblemente malo.

Y él no se detenía. De hecho, parecía más abocado a la tarea a cada segundo. Posando su boca una y otra vez sobre la columna de su garganta levemente y sin detenerse demasiado, antes de pasar al siguiente centímetro que besar. Y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a algo que parecía remotamente familiar, como si fueran 7 años atrás y aquello estuviera pasando todo de nuevo. Excepto que esta vez era suave, y calmo y no desesperado como entonces. Pero era lógico también, los contextos habían cambiado. Y él había estado deseando hacer aquello por demasiado tiempo ya. _Demasiado_.

El brazo de él se escabulló por la curva de su espalda, atrayéndola contra él con un poco más de firmeza, mientras la otra mano iba a parar a la puerta, junto a la cabeza de Riza. Los dedos de ella, contra la tela, estaban temblando —No... —susurró, cuando él posó un beso bajo su mentón, forzándola a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Un suave golpe contra la madera de la puerta cuando su coronilla impactó contra ésta.

Nuevamente, presionó sus labios contra la garganta de ella, sintiendo débilmente su pulso contra su boca a través de la piel. Su otra mano descendiendo por la columna de espalda hasta presionarla contra su cuerpo. Ambas manos de ella aferrándose ahora al costado de él. Su pie derecho curvándose alrededor del tobillo de él, friccionándose ligeramente contra la tela del pantalón azul. Mientras la rodilla de él fue a parar contra la puerta atrás de ella, chocando bruscamente contra ésta, en el exacto espacio que quedaba entre sus piernas.

Inclinando su cabeza, Roy golpeó accidentalmente la bombilla sobre ambos, haciéndola mecer peligrosamente y con ella la luz que ésta proyectaba. No obstante, no pudo obligarse a importarle en lo más mínimo. Así se tratara de propiedad de la milicia, o el hecho de que ambos aún se encontraban en el cuartel. En plena luz del día. En un lugar donde Sciezka podría encontrarlos de regresar. No, no podía siquiera pensar en nada de aquello. Y eso, desde el vamos, era un problema.

Aún así, se inclinó una vez más a tomar –esta vez, y de una condenada vez por todas - sus labios. Pero ella lo detuvo de hacerlo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza —No —logró esta vez decir más firme, más similar a cómo solía sonar habitualmente. Más seria.

Él soltó un suspiro —Tienes razón, aquí no es...

Pero Riza solo se tensó y bajó la mirada, soltándolo finalmente —No. Esto no es... correcto, _general_. Esto es inapropiado —exclamó, forzándose a sí misma a sonar severa. Aunque fallando estrepitosamente. Aún así, logró sonar firme al menos. Y eso era algo. No, eso era demasiado. Demasiado considerando la situación en la que se encontraban y considerando también que estaba encontrando terriblemente doloroso el arrancarse de él.

Roy cerró los ojos y golpeó su frente contra la puerta, fuertemente, junto a la cabeza de ella. Riza apoyó también su coronilla contra la puerta, pero mirando al fondo del pequeño almacén. Su pulso retornando poco a poco a la normalidad. Aunque, no sabía porqué, le dolía respirar —Permiso para retirarme.

Él asintió, su cabello negro alborotándose contra la rugosa superficie. Sus ojos ocultos a la mirada de ella —Permiso concedido.

Riza no se movió —Permiso para retirarme _antes_ hoy, señor.

Él presionó aún más la frente contra la madera. Sin importarle que la piel empezaba a dolerle —Nunca se va antes, teniente.

Ella no se inmutó. Por alguna razón, la situación le recordaba a cuando había debido entregar una solicitud de vacaciones para poder desaparecer por unos días y comenzar con su misión de pesca, la cual había concluido con Havoc paralítico y Roy en el hospital —¿Acaso no puedo?

Una vez más, Roy negó con la cabeza, retirando sus manos poco a poco de ella. Si se arrancaba bruscamente, la sensación sería terriblemente más dolorosa —No, está bien, lo aprobaré. Concedido.

Ella asintió, y deslizándose con cuidado hacia el costado, abrió la puerta y la cerró. Solo deteniéndose un segundo en la oficina vacía para tomar su abrigo y marcharse.

Y él permaneció allí, por otro segundo o dos más, en el almacén oscuro sin siquiera moverse. Él sabía, mejor que nadie, que Hawkeye no cometía deslices. _Nunca. _Nunca desde _aquella_ vez en Ishbal y nunca había vuelto a cometerlos tampoco. Si, ese había sido su único desliz y él era la única razón por la que lo había cometido también. Pero ella era y siempre había sido demasiado orgullosa para permitirse manifestar alguna debilidad en público, más aún frente a él, y Roy suponía que en cierta forma su rechazo aquella vez había herido algo en ella. Era lógico, y él había sido demasiado arrogante al creer que esta vez ella estaría dispuesta a ceder cuando él finalmente lo había hecho. Si, había sido altanero de su parte y probablemente un importante error de cálculo.

Después de todo, ella no era y nunca había sido como el resto de las mujeres que solía atraer. No, Riza Hawkeye no era en nada como el patrón que solía seguir y eso era por una razón también. Una razón que él perfectamente sabía.

En verdad... Solo continúo ocasionándote más recuerdos dolorosos...


	9. Avanzar o detenerse

**Disclaimer: No, los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen. **

**9/9**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometido he aquí el final de ésta historia, la cual disfruté mucho escribiendo y espero que ustedes también la hayan disfrutado. Al menos esa era la intención, si lo logré o no queda sujeto a su opinión. Por otro lado, y porque aparentemente soy una persona terriblemente reiterativa (y porque sinceramente creo necesario escribir mis agradecimientos), quiero como siempre decirles gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia y haber llegado hasta acá en su lectura. **Gracias**, a todos los lectores, y más aún quería agradecerles efusivamente (más de lo que probablemente podría en la vida real dado que no soy una persona particularmente efusiva, pero realmente pienso lo que digo y escribo) a todas esas personas que a lo largo de al historia me hicieron llegar su opinión con tam amables reviews. Sepan que me alegraron cada día de éstos nueve y eso me ayudó a avanzar tanto en el nuevo **Royai** que pretendo subir lo más pronto posible. Así que... eso... **¡Gracias!**

Especialmente a: **Maii. Hawkeye**, **fandita-eromena**, **Anne21**, **Okashira janet**, **Lucia991**, **HoneyHawkeye** (respuesta (=D): te lo concedo, me gusta el Angst y Roy&Riza grita Angst por todos lados pero yo también decidí escribir algo más alegre de ellos. Este fic que subiré después probablemente también sea Angst pero el siguiente -porque va a haber _siguiente **Royai** también_- prometo que no lo será tanto), **Sangito**, **Rei Ayanami**, **Noriko X** e **inowe**. En fin, no los/las aburro más... Ojalá que el final les guste y si es posible y no es demasiado abusar de su bondad me gustaría saber qué les pareció al respecto. Dado que los finales son siempre lo más difícil de escribir y siempre trato de ponerle mi mejor empeño pero uno nunca sabe cómo eso resulta. Después de todo, mi propia opinión no sirve de mucho para mí =D.

¡Nos vemos y besitos! (Y perdón por la nota larga) Agradecimiento especiales nuevamente al final.

* * *

**Redención**

**

* * *

**

IX

"Avanzar o detenerse"

* * *

Permaneció allí, otro momento más, repasando sus acciones. Ella se había ido, definitivamente se había marchado y él no podía darse el lujo de permanecer allí repasando su propia idiotez al respecto. Tenía trabajo que hacer, si tan sólo. Y el papeleo podría servirle como una decente excusa para distraer su mente de todo. Y del hecho de que era como consecuencia de sus actos que ella se había marchado de su lado, al menos por esa tarde. Y, extrañamente, le recordaba a cuando había sido arrebatada de su mando y asignada como asistente del Fuhrer. Aunque las similaridades eran casi nulas. A excepción del hecho de que ella no estaba en aquel preciso momento a su lado, cubriendo su espalda y ayudándolo –a pesar de sus reprimendas- con el papeleo como estaría haciendo en cualquier otra tarde normal. No, se había marchado. Definitivamente se había marchando.

Alcanzando finalmente el picaporte de la puerta, para salir de aquel condenado y oscuro almacén de libros y reportes, se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió del otro lado dejando entrever una atareada Sciezka balanceando una pila de libros y observándolo con ligera preocupación —Este... General... ¿Se encuentra bien? Se ve algo... —vaciló, maniobrando con las cosas en mano y ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. Sus lentes deslizándose a duras penas por la nariz.

Sacando el reloj de plata de su bolsillo y presionando el botón con su pulgar, abrió la tapa a un lado; observando la hora en silencio. _7:10_ —Veinte minutos... —musitó, veinte largos minutos había permanecido allí desde que Hawkeye había solicitado el permiso para retirarse. Cerrándolo de un golpe, con sus dedos, pasó de largo junto a Sciezka y hacia afuera de la habitación 3.

La joven muchacha lo observó salir en silencio —Sé que no es de mi incumbencia... —comenzó nuevamente, dudosa— pero, ¿está usted bien?

Roy se acomodó el cuello del uniforme al salir. Su porte serio y digno, a pesar de todo. Con la otra mano, la mano que no estaba acomodando la prenda, hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano a la par que abandonaba la pequeña oficina —Así es. Volveré luego —dejando atrás a la muchacha de pequeña complexión y expresión perpleja.

Colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos, decidió primero dirigirse al baño de hombres antes de regresar a la oficina. En parte, porque no tenía demasiado apuro de hacerlo ya que no habría nadie para amonestarle por nada. Y en parte, porque necesitaba un instante antes de ponerse a trabajar. Sinceramente, el papeleo aún parecía poco atractivo, sino peor que lo que había lucido al comienzo del día; pero era algo que debería hacer y aparentemente debería hacerlo solo.

Deteniéndose, viró a la izquierda en el siguiente corredor y hacia la puerta cuyo cartel indicaba que se trataba del baño reservado para oficiales masculinos. Sin detenerse demasiado, ingresó, notando al instante que estaba vacío. Al menos, no había nadie ocupando los tres orinales que tenía el lugar y tampoco parecía haber ninguno de los compartimientos vacíos ocupados, a pesar de que las puertas estaban cerradas. Por lo que caminó un par de pasos, se detuvo frente al segundo lavabo. Y observó un instante la ventana al fondo de la habitación recubierta de cerámicos blancos antes de desabotonarse la chaqueta del uniforme y colgarla en el gancho dorado ubicado junto al espejo, a la altura donde este terminaba hacia arriba.

Abrió el grifo, y dejando correr un segundo el agua, tomó la toalla blanca y se la colgó al cuello. Inclinándose, inmediatamente después, para lavarse el rostro una y otra vez. Desviando el chorro de agua con sus dos manos a sus facciones y frotándose luego las palmas contra la piel. Mojándose, en el proceso, los mechones azabache que caían sobre su frente. No que importara demasiado, no realmente. Aún así, no podía continuar perdiendo el tiempo de esa forma si quería terminar su trabajo a tiempo. Y sabía que estaba postergando exactamente eso. Así que tomó las puntas de la toalla –las cuales colgaban sobre sus hombros- y las llevó a su rostro. Secándose aún inclinado sobre el lavabo el rostro.

Apoyando ambas manos en el borde de cerámica de éste, se enderezó. Sus ojos viajando a la imagen en el espejo. _Realmente parezco un desastre, ¿no es así?_ Pensó, contemplando las sombras bajo sus ojos, las cuales se proyectaban sobre un remarcable par de ojeras, y la forma en que sus orbes negras parecían más opacas y apagadas que de costumbre. Podía ver qué había pretendido señalar Sciezka. Aún así, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello y así se descolgó la toalla, se abotonó una vez más la chaqueta y se marchó. Arribando cinco minutos después a la oficina, donde la pila de papeles aún permanecía intacta de aquella mañana.

Cansado, y arrastrando los pies, se deslizó hasta detrás del escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla, dedicando una mirada al escritorio vacío más próximo al suyo antes de volverse al primer documento que debería llenar. Era un informe del arresto, y tras leerlo trazó su firma en el fondo distraídamente. Mirando, de vez en cuando, al reloj o al teléfono. Para luego volverse a su trabajo.

No lo negaría, se sentía tentado a hacerle una llamada así fuera de cortesía. Y a aquellas alturas su subordinada ya debería haber llegado a su casa para encontrarla. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera una buena idea. No con las cosas que habían transpirado aquella tarde y no siendo conciente de que Riza era del tipo de persona que prefería su propio espacio para aclarar sus propios pensamientos. Aún así, no podía evitar querer levantar el auricular, discar su número y aguardar a que atendiera. Se abstuvo.

Bajando la cabeza, volvió a leer otro papel. Se trataba, esta vez, de los cargos contra el General Dornier y todos aquellos subordinados que hubieran estado al tanto de sus actividades y actuado como cómplices, incluido el teniente general Vickers y un par de hombres más. Soltando un suspiro de tedio, trazó un garabato –remotamente similar a su firma- y pasó al siguiente. De estar Havoc y el resto podría haberles delegado todo aquello a ellos y contentarse únicamente poniendo la firma al final. Por otro lado, de estar ellos también habría debido explicar la ausencia de su teniente primera y eso era particularmente algo que no tenía deseos de hacer. Así que probablemente fuera mejor así, de todas formas.

Firmando el siguiente, volvió a contemplar el reloj. _7:30_. De haber terminado, ya podría marcharse pero desgraciadamente aún le quedaban un par más de papeles por revisar y sin su valiosa asistente las cosas no funcionarían tan rápido como usualmente lo hacían. Aún así, dedicó otra mirada al reloj y luego al teléfono antes de retomar su trabajo. Pasando su mano por su cabello negro mientras trazaba una segunda firma en la segunda página de otro papel que ya no recordaba de qué se trataba.

Finalmente, depositó el último sobre la pila de los ya firmados y se puso de pie. Tomando los papeles y llevándolos personalmente de regreso a dónde se encontraba Sciezka. Ella los archivaría, los que requirieran ser archivados y entregaría el resto a quien correspondiera. Porque, sinceramente, él no había leído el destinatario de ninguno.

Al verlo, la muchacha se sobresaltó, dado que había estado de espaldas acomodando algo cuando él llegó a la pequeña oficina de archivos —¡A-Ah! General Mustang... ¿qué necesita?

Extendiendo su mano, le otorgó los papeles a Sciezka —Aquí tienes, éstos deben ser entregados mañana.

A través de los cristales la chica observó los papeles y luego al hombre de pie frente a ella —Ah... Perdón que pregunte... ¿Y Hawkeye-san? Es solo que es ella quien siempre trae los papeles y me preguntaba... si está bien...

Su expresión no cambió —La teniente primera se retiró antes hoy —y, sin decir más, se volteó y salió de la pequeña oficina y de regreso a la suya. Ya que había dejado allí su reloj de plata, las llaves de su auto y su abrigo.

Encendiendo la luz, que aparentemente había apagado pero no recordaba haber hecho, caminó hasta su escritorio una vez más y tomó el reloj y las llaves y los deslizó al interior de su bolsillo. No sin antes observar por última vez el teléfono. Estaba seguro que su teniente estaría todo menos complacida...

* * *

Había salido ligeramente desorientada del pequeño cuarto y aún en su camino a la oficina y luego a la calle solo recordaba haberse detenido a saludar correctamente a un par de oficiales superiores a su rango antes de llegar a la salida y finalmente dejar atrás, agradecida, el cuadrado edificio de concreto que era el cuartel de Central. Pero, por más que quisiera e hiciera un esfuerzo por recordar, su mente no había registrado ninguna de las caras a las que se había detenido a saludar. De hecho, todo lo que recordaba eran uniformes azules y genéricos. No que importara demasiado.

Por otro lado, había agradecido también el fresco aire del anochecer al salir del lugar, mientras acomodaba calmamente el cuello de su abrigo negro deslizando sus manos a lo largo del pliegue. Simplemente quería llegar a su casa y darse una ducha, alimentar a Black Hayate e irse a dormir. Y, en otra ocasión cualquiera, se habría tomado su tiempo para caminar tranquilamente y disfrutar de una caminata nocturna pero siendo honesta consigo misma, no tenía demasiadas ganas de detenerse a nada. Menos aún a pensar. Aún cuando sabía que, tarde o temprano, las cosas la alcanzarían. De hecho, y a pesar de las escasas similitudes entre aquella vez y esta, le parecía recordar a esa vez que había regresado a su casa tras haberle sido revelado –por el propio hijo del Fuhrer- que Selim Bradley era un homúnculo. Aunque con menos terror a encontrar una sombra curvándose como manos o puntas en su dirección desde algún rincón oscuro.

Sacando sus llaves del bolsillo, se detuvo frente a la entrada del edificio y una vez dentro caminó por el largo corredor iluminado cálidamente hacia la puerta que correspondía a su apartamento. Antes de introducir siquiera la llave pudo sentir a Black Hayate olfateando bajo la rendija de la puerta y una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Era bueno ser recibido por alguien al llegar tras un largo día. Y aquel había sido, indudablemente un _largo_ día. Uno terriblemente largo.

Mirando a ambos lados, simplemente por cotidiana caución, metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró firmemente. Virando el picaporte en el proceso, y destrabando la puerta y abriéndola hacia el interior. Al verla, el pequeño can movió la cola. Lengua colgando graciosamente por un costado de su hocico y entre dos filosos dientes. Aún en la oscuridad, se agachó y acarició ligeramente la cabeza del animal a modo afectuoso, rodeándolo con los brazos a duras penas y presionando su rostro al costado de la cabeza de Hayate. El pequeño perro olfateando suavemente su cabello, probablemente reconociendo el aroma familiar.

Poniéndose de pie nuevamente, caminó hasta el perchero y colgó su pesado abrigo negro, dirigiéndose luego a la cocina para servir en el plato metálico que yacía en el suelo de ésta algo de alimento para Hayate. Antes de depositarlo nuevamente en el piso, le ordenó al can que se sentara, le diera la pata, la otra pata y se acostara contra el suelo; para luego dejar con cuidado su comida en un rincón. Moviendo la cola, una vez mas, el animal hundió su hocico en el plato, hincando sus dientes en el pollo que ella le había dado.

Tras observarlo por un instante, sus facciones se suavizaron ligeramente. Sin embargo, se tornaron segundos después en una de consternación. Caminando nuevamente hasta el corredor –que daba a la entrada y a la puerta a su habitación- se detuvo un instante junto a la entrada cerrada a su cuarto, solo para apoyar abatidamente su espalda contra la pared y deslizarse lentamente hasta el suelo. Hasta quedar sentada. Una vez allí, se curvó hasta acercar su rostro a sus rodillas y con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados presionó sus pulgares contra su frente. Sus párpados cayéndose pesadamente.

De fondo podía oír el sonido de Hayate corriendo el plato por el suelo mientras intentaba alcanzar cada rincón del contenedor lleno de comida, y ese era todo el sonido que podía escucharse en el modesto apartamento. Aún cuando ella desearía que hubiera algo más que hacer para distraerse. Quizá podría limpiar sus armas, pero no veía realmente el propósito de hacerlo. Estaban limpias, y la acción no cambiaría el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que definitivamente no debía pensar.

Riza no se mentiría, no a sí misma y era y había sido perfectamente conciente de que no había querido marcharse de allí. En cierto punto, había considerado resignarse pero esa no era ella y no podía permitir que él –o ella, si hubiera permanecido más tiempo allí- dañara por lo que habían trabajado. Todo por lo que se habían esforzado. Una vez más, había debido cavar la fosa entre ambos a pesar de no desearlo y sinceramente no había tenido voluntad alguna de levantar la metafórica pala de su complicada relación. Él había construido un puente esta vez, y esta vez había sido ella quien había debido derribarlo.

Después de todo, ese era su objetivo. Su trabajo. Mantenerlo en el camino correcto y mantenerse a ella también y mantener todo lo demás funcionando y algo _no_ había funcionado dentro de ese plano de seguridad ese día. En retrospectiva, cerrar la puerta había sido una mala orden a acatar y no entendía porque simplemente no la había desechado como otras tantas órdenes que él le había dado. Lo sabía, si y lo hacía perfectamente. Había querido permanecer allí, entonces. Con él.

Aún cuando sabía que hacerlo era poner en riesgo todo el esfuerzo que le había tomado aquellos años para crear una distancia segura. Y había querido hacerlo, como lo había hecho cuando aún eran niños y él era solo el discípulo de su padre. Entonces habían estado siempre solos –cuando él no estaba con su padre entrenando y de todas formas su padre nunca estaba con ella- y había sentido alguna especie de conforte teniéndolo cerca. Él siempre había tenido esa sensación en ella, cuando no estaba arriesgando su trasero imprudentemente bajo la lluvia, y Riza sólo había querido recuperar algo de esa sensación. Así fuera por un mero instante.

Había sido un terrible error de juicio de su parte, y habitualmente habría sido más sensata que ceder a sus caprichos pero esta vez no había podido hacerlo. No habiendo visto la forma en que la había mirado. Como _aquella _vez, cuando le había pedido que quemara las marcas de su espalda y como aquella vez cuando casi habían echado todo por _tierra_, literalmente, en aquella carpa olvidada en Ishbal. Él había estado pensando en _eso_ antes de dejar la oficina y ella lo había sabido. Si, lo había sabido perfectamente y no debería –por esa misma razón- haber ido tras él pero se había visto compelida a hacerlo. Por alguna razón había percibido, acertadamente, que algo no estaba del todo bien con él. Y solo ella tenía permitido acercarse demasiado a Roy cuando estaba en ese particular estado de ánimo. La vez frente a la tumba de Hughes tras el funeral había sido prueba de ello, de esa confianza depositada en ella que nadie más tenía. Nadie _vivo_, al menos. Hughes había sido la otra excepción.

Presionando su frente aún más contra sus pulgares, suspiró. Sus cejas moviéndose ligeramente a modo de tic a causa de la tensión en los músculos de su frente. Su flequillo cayendo levemente sobre sus ojos ahora entreabiertos. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó al oír sonar el sonido familiar de su teléfono desde la cocina y en un acto reflejo abrió los ojos de par en par y despegó su frente de sus pulgares. Una pequeña gota de sudor rodando por el costado de su rostro. Tras oírlo sonar por segunda vez, se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta el objeto. Observándolo con caución. _Ring_. _Ring_. _Ring. _Se detuvo. Aliviada, soltó un suspiro.

No obstante, el tintineo comenzó otra vez. Forzándola a mirar una vez más el objeto. _Ring... _Probablemente lo mejor sería no atender... _Ring... Ring... _Sin duda alguna, sería lo más sensato y profesional de su parte. Aún si era, en efecto, _él _Riza dudaba que hubiera algo importante que decir respecto al trabajo. Por lo que no veía daño alguno en no atender. _Ring._ Aún así, y tomando aire, lo hizo. Llevando el auricular a su oído. Aunque no dijo nada. De todas formas, y aquellas alturas, sabía que era él. Y él sabía que era ella. Y no había demasiado más al respecto.

Con la mirada inclinada hacia la mesa, aguardó otro instante. Su pulgar yendo a parar sobre su pómulo mientras que sus dedos índice y medio se presionaron contra su frente, levantando ligeramente su flequillo dorado. Revelando su expresión abatida. Sus párpados descendiendo otro milímetro para enfatizar la sensación, aún sin cernirse sobre los ojos por completo.

La voz de él, seria, rompió el silencio —¿Te encuentras bien?

Por un instante, no supo que decir —Si.

Roy insistió —¿Estás segura?

Esta vez, no vaciló —Si —aún así, no cortó al instante como habitualmente hubiera hecho. En vez de eso, permaneció en silencio contra el tubo, sintiendo la respiración de él del otro lado. Roy tampoco cortó.

—Teniente-

—Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para llamarme, general —susurró rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo—. Adiós —y cortó, sin siquiera aguardar una respuesta de parte de él.

Al otro lado de la línea, Roy observó por un instante el teléfono, antes de colgar el tubo bruscamente, tomar su abrigo y colocárselo. Al salir de la oficina, apagó la luz.

Ella no la encendió, aún cuando la conversación había terminado hacía varios minutos y aún cuando suponía que debería hacerlo eventualmente no lo hizo. La oscuridad le calmaba, cuando sabía que no había ni habría ningún homúnculo acechándola desde esta, y le permitía estar más en calma y colecta respecto a cualquier situación. Y ésta no era diferente. Por lo que optó por permanecer de esa forma un rato más. La única luz, proviniendo de la lámpara más alejada de la cocina. Pero el corredor estaba en penumbras. A duras penas iluminado.

Caminando a paso rezagado, se dirigió a su habitación. De todas formas, no tenía hambre ni la energía como para prepararse algún tipo de cena y eso estaba bien. Simplemente se acostaría y a la mañana siguiente pretendería que nada había pasado –_como aquella vez_- y todo volvería a retomar el equilibrio que debían tener las cosas, para bien. Si, eso haría. No obstante, antes de poner sus dedos sobre el picaporte de la puerta de su recámara, el timbre sonó. Haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara por completo.

Girando la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, observó por un instante la luz que se deslizaba bajo la rendija de ésta y las dos sombras correspondientes a un par de pies de quien fuera que estuviera allí afuera. Alguien había, eso era seguro. Y fuera quien fuera no parecía irse pues acaba de tocar una vez más. Desenfundando su pistola, por las dudas, caminó con cautela hasta la entrada y el comienzo del pasillo. Deteniéndose frente a ésta para retraer la corredera del arma haciendo que el cartucho útil se insertara en la recámara. Con el dedo en el gatillo, abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver quién era y el arma en su mano comenzó a vibrar casi imperceptiblemente, o quizá fuera su mano. De todas formas, permaneció de pie –en el oscuro corredor ahora iluminado por el pasillo exterior a su departamento- observando a la persona en cuestión en silencio. El hombre extendió la mano y con cuidado descendió la mano de ella portando el arma, sus ojos del color del carbón fijos en los dedos de ella.

Riza se enderezó y retrajo su mano —¿Qué hace aquí, general? —recobrándose de la sorpresa.

Roy deslizó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —Por teléfono... —aclaró su garganta, sacando una de sus manos y gesticulando con esta.

Ella enarcó una ceja —No creo entenderlo, señor.

El moreno soltó un suspiro —Parecía que quisiera que viniera, teniente —replicó, ligeramente exasperado frente a su tono formal. No que hubiera esperado otra cosa, pero no podía evitarlo.

El semblante de Riza se suavizó, aunque a duras penas. Debería haberlo supuesto, que él leería su silencio y aprendería a interpretarlo correctamente. Siempre lo había hecho, de todas formas y no creía que pudiera engañarlo ahora. No había facción o expresión que él no pudiera leer, y viceversa.

Resignándose, se apartó y lo dejó pasar. Roy dio un paso y cerró la puerta, notando inmediatamente la falta de luz en el lugar —¿Por qué está a oscuras, teniente?

Ella se encogió de hombros —Así lo preferí, general —guardando la pistola nuevamente en el estuche. Instintivamente le dio la espalda, lista para caminar al interior de la cocina y preparar algo de té para ambos, cuando la mano de él la detuvo. Tomándola de la muñeca.

Observando el agarre de refilón, Riza se detuvo. Exhalando calmamente, aún cuando sabía que él probablemente podía sentir su pulso acelerado contra su ancha palma sudada, la cual se encontraba libre de sus habituales guantes. La voz de él la detuvo de soltarse de la mano que la tomaba —Avanzar o detenerse...

Y todo lo que sus ojos pudieron hacer fue abrirse desmesuradamente. _Así es, ellos deben decidirlo. Avanzar o detenerse... Ellos son los que deben tomar la decisión._ Esas habían sido sus palabras, respecto a los Elric y se lo había comentado después, durante el viaje de regreso. Su conversación con la niña que vivía con los jóvenes alquimistas. Y él solo había asentido con expresión seria y había dicho que –como siempre- había planteado las cosas directa y prácticamente, como era propio de ella. Para decir luego que los ojos de Edward habían estado ardiendo, tras la propuesta.

—¿No es esa la decisión? Tomar un paso hacia delante, si existe la posibilidad...

Riza bajó la mirada, su brazo no oponiendo más resistencia para soltarse y quedando lánguidamente en la mano de él. _Avanzar o detenerse... Si... _Habían estado avanzando, siempre avanzando, hacia adelante sin detenerse. Tomando decisiones hacia el futuro, una y otra vez, decidiendo avanzar por sobre detenerse. Siempre. Sin cuestionar nada más. Pero siempre habían eludido la decisión referente a ellos, siempre rodeado el asunto con cautela. Él siempre avanzaría y ella siempre lo seguiría. Las cosas eran de esa forma y siempre lo serían y habían deliberadamente eludido todo lo demás. Todo lo demás que tenía que ver con la naturaleza de su relación no había importado, siempre que todo funcionara cómo lo necesitaban hacia su meta, lo demás era accidental y accesorio. _Ellos_ eran accidentales y accesorios, o eso habían querido creer por demasiado tiempo. Pero no había nada de accidental en aquello –y Riza lo sabía y Roy lo hacía también-, y no había nada de accidental en que él hubiera tomado la decisión de convertirse en la piedra angular del país y ella hubiera optado por seguirlo. No, ellos habían avanzado hacia donde estaban. Hacia el punto en el que estaban. Por una serie de elecciones y consecuencias.

Y _ellos_, aquello que fueran –fueran lo que fueran- era un resultado de todas esas decisiones. De todas esas elecciones y del tiempo que habían recorrido juntos y deliberarlo a algo como el destino podría parecer incluso injusto. No, ellos no creían en el destino. Al menos ella no lo hacía y sabía que aquello era algo que ambos habían creado, juntos. Y continuar eludiendo la decisión no parecía ya posible o probable. Menos aún, parecía algo que ellos fueran a hacer. Nunca antes había eludido sus decisiones y responsabilidades y esta vez no veía razones para comenzar. No, _estos_ eran ellos y ella estaba cansada de huir de sus propios actos.

Esa no era ella. Nunca lo había sido. Riza era más sabia que delegar sus responsabilidades a factores externos y demás adversidades. No lo había hecho con Ishbal, con su decisión de unirse a la milicia ni con su elección de darle la investigación de su padre a él y no comenzaría ahora. Así que simplemente se volteó y presionó firmemente sus labios contra los de él, y Roy pudo jurar haber oído algo sobre "estar cansada" contra su boca, en un suspiro, pero no cuestionó. De todas formas, sabía a qué se refería. Él mismo lo estaba, a veces. De las cargas y los pecados y los errores del pasado que jamás perderían de vista. No se quejaban, no podían hacerlo a aquellas alturas –ella lo había dicho y él sabía que estaba en lo cierto- y no pretendían hacerlo tampoco. No, habían optado por cambiar las cosas para que nada de aquella historia se repitiera. Para que nadie más muriera por todas las razones equivocadas y habían consagrado sus vidas a esa tarea. Pero el peso sobre sus hombros era demasiado y en ocasiones, solo en ocasiones, resentían la carga que debían llevar. Solo a veces, solo por instantes aunque fueran ínfimos, sentían que necesitaban dejarla caer antes de volverla a levantar y continuar cargándola hacia el futuro.

_Este_ era uno de esos momentos. Así que no cuestionó las acciones de ella, o las suyas propias, o los motivos por los que estaban haciendo aquello o los motivos por los que no deberían estar haciéndolo. Los sabían todos, de todas formas, y nada había cambiado realmente. Las razones y los motivos eran cosas simples, siempre lo eran y esta vez no era excepción alguna. Y no había demasiado más que pensar al respecto. Así que la besó, aún sintiéndola tensa contra sus labios. La besó por todas las veces que quiso hacerlo y por todas las que lo necesitó y por todas las que la había besado y no había podido hacer más que recordar luego el momento. La besó por los años, y la sangre derramada en sus manos y las marcas en su espalda y la besó porque simplemente no hacerlo parecía un sin sentido al momento. Una y otra vez, se presionó contra sus labios, con más firmeza que el previo hasta que la sintió devolver el gesto con aquel aplomo que solía caracterizarla en los demás aspectos de su vida.

Y como la tarde previa, ella se aferró a él, como había hecho a lo largo de toda su vida. Enroscando sus dedos delgados y pálidos en las solapas del abrigo de Roy mientras él continuaba besándola –inclinándose más y más hacia delante y doblándola ligeramente hacia atrás- y asiéndose a los costados de ella. Retrocediendo, hasta que la espalda de Riza colisionó suavemente contra la pared del pequeño pasillo oscuro.

Cerniéndose sobre ella una vez más, con sus anchos hombros encorvándose en la dirección suya, la volvió a besar. Inclinando la cabeza a un lado y presionándose con un poco más de decisión contra Riza. Los dedos de ella cerrándose alrededor del cuello del abrigo y deslizándolo hacia atrás, torpemente, liberándolo rápidamente del peso. El cual cayó al suelo con un sordo sonido. Los labios de él, una vez más, contra los de ella. La mano de Roy, extendida, manoteando por el interruptor de la luz.

—No —jadeó Riza, tomando la muñeca de él y trayendo su mano de regreso a sus caderas. Y aunque sonó como un esfuerzo exhaustivo por parte de ella, Roy no pudo evitar notar que había sonado como una orden. Firme y seria, como era ella. Y se tuvo que abstener de sonreír.

Pero estaba convencida que él comprendía sus motivos –siempre comprendía todo aún sin palabras-, y lo hacía. La oscuridad era segura, era lo más segura para ambos al menos y así estaría bien. Por esa noche, al menos por ese momento, permanecerían en la oscuridad otro instante pretendiendo que nada más importaba. Que la realidad, la cual vendría con la luz y echaría claridad sobre ambos y aquello que fuera lo que ambos fueran en ese segundo, no existía. Que nada más existía, salvo ellos. De esa forma, y en la penumbra, no tendrían que ver las grietas que ambos llevaban talladas en la piel. Las marcas de la espalda de ella (y del cuello) y los cortes en las manos de él que no eran más que nefastos y dolorosos recordatorios de las veces que _casi_ habían muerto y de todo el dolor que habían debido soportar para estar donde estaban. Pero estaban vivos y entonces nada más podía importar.

Así que simplemente asintió a su comando y volvió a besarla en el punto exacto bajo su oído. Una y otra vez, intentando disimular el vértigo de la situación mientras diestramente lidiaba con la chaqueta del uniforme de ella, permitiéndole a Riza hacer lo mismo con la de él. Siempre deslizando sus labios por la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello –hasta donde la remera de cuello de tortuga lo permitiera. Otros dos ruidos sordos se oyeron contra el suelo y la mano de él entró en contacto con acero frío. Pateando las chaquetas a un lado, soltó las correas de alrededor de los brazos de ella y dejó caer las dos armas de fuego que Riza llevaba al suelo, con un estruendo golpe. Moviendo el pie, las apartó.

Y en otra ocasión habría protestado. Le habría dicho incluso que aquellas eran las herramientas para protegerlo –y para proteger vidas- y que debería tratarlas con el respeto que se merecían. Que eran armas, y como tales no debían ser tomadas a la ligera, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, ella misma las alejó de ellos con su pie (de todas formas nada podría pasarle con ella allí y Riza se aseguraría de ello), inclinando su cabeza y besando esta vez ella su cuello. Hasta que él volvió al suyo, haciéndola tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y provocando que el clip de su cabello se golpeara contra la pared detrás, haciendo que se abriera con un suave "clic", liberando su largo cabello dorado. Tomando el insultante objeto entre sus propios dedos, Roy lo arrojó lejos. Presionando sus boca nuevamente contra la de ella. Y luego sobre su garganta. Una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que agotó la zona y pasó a la siguiente, besando cada centímetro de piel que sus labios pudieran alcanzar y ella respondiendo de igual manera. Sus brazos enroscándose alrededor del cuello de Roy –como si su vida pendiera de la simple acción- y sus dedos enredándose en su despeinado cabello. El blanco de sus dedos un notorio contraste con el azabache de su cabellera.

Y no supo en qué momento sus pies descalzos se despegaron del suelo, mientras que los de él permanecieron allí. Piernas y brazos entrelazados inextricablemente y codos y rodillas en ángulos inusitados y labios sin despegarse el uno del otro, torpe y desesperadamente, porque de otra forma arrancarse sería demasiado doloroso. Y eso era algo que no podían permitirse. El espacio entre ambos. Estaban cansados. De los vacíos y las fosas y de cavar y quemar puentes y estaban cansados del aire que siempre se estaba entrometiendo entre ambos y esta vez no permitirían que nada más se interpusiera. Ni un espacio o vacío. _Nada_. Ni las paredes que habían construido ni las razones ni los pecados. No había nada más y no lo habría. No esta vez.

Por una vez, querían creer que estaban _bien_ y que lo estarían. Que sobrevivirían a la noche , que tenían una chance más de hacer las cosas bien y esos eran ellos tomando la posibilidad. La posibilidad de avanzar sobre detenerse. Si, querían creer que si había un Dios podría hacer la vista gorda a todos sus pecados también, solo por esa noche, y concederles la posibilidad de estar juntos como siempre se habían negado. De darles la posibilidad de estar con quienes eran importantes para ellos aún a pesar de todas las cosas que habían hecho y las atrocidades que habían cometido.

De todas formas, no podría detenerse ahora. No con su frente sudada contra la pared y la de ella presionada contra la hondonada de su cuello y con las uñas de Riza trazando patrones en la piel de su ancha espalda, y no con la dificultad que se estaba volviendo –para ambos- el respirar. No con la vida de ella entre sus manos. No podía soltarla. No podía dejarla ir y nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo, se había dado cuenta. Su egoísmo no se lo había permitido y hasta entonces la había mantenido lo más cerca suyo que había podido, asignándola como su guardaespaldas, como su asistente. Entregándole su vida para que la tomara a antojo o cuando lo creyera correcto. Si, le había dado todo y ahora no quedaría nada más que tomar. Nada más que entregar.

Apretando los ojos fuertemente, presionó la palma de su mano derecha aún más contra la pared –junto a la cabeza de ella-, dedos curvándose y yemas deslizándose a duras penas a causa del sudor en el instante en que Riza ahogaba un gemido contra su piel y enterraba su rostro aún mas contra el hueco de su hombro, uñas rasgando con más fuerza su espalda hasta detenerse completamente. En algún instante, ambos se deslizaron al suelo entrelazados y exhaustos.

Roy siendo el primero en separar la frente del hombro de ella para observarla pero Riza continuaba ocultando su rostro en la curva de su cuello, intentando recobrar el aliento. Sus brazos, lánguidos ahora, enroscados una vez más alrededor de la nuca de él, mientras sus yemas se deslizaban hacia arriba distraídamente acariciando su corto cabello negro. Soltando un suspiro, él cerró sus ojos y besó la hondonada del hombro de ella. Manoteando su abrigo negro del suelo para cubrirle la espalda desnuda. Sabía que Riza lo preferiría de esa forma, de todos modos. Y así lo hizo.

Separándose lentamente de él, asintió —Gracias... —pero Roy solo se inclinó, tomándola por la cintura, y la besó casi efímeramente en los labios abultados y amoratados a causa de la exaltación. Y luego lo volvió a hacer, acomodando con sus dos manos el abrigo más correctamente sobre sus hombros.

Aprovechando el gesto, ella tomó las muñecas de él y acercó sus manos a sus ojos caoba, permitiéndose un instante observar las dos cicatrices verticales –una en cada palma- donde Bradley lo había atravesado con sus dos espadas, antes de besarlas a ambas suave y lentamente. Roy observó la acción en silencio, sin decir nada.

Riza exhaló apesadumbradamente, y bajó la mirada —¿Y ahora qué?

Por supuesto, él había sabido que ella sería la primera en traer la realidad entre ambos y enfrentarlos a ella pero sinceramente habría creído que tendría más tiempo antes de la dosis amarga de realidad de su teniente primera. Sin duda alguna, había estado equivocado. Aún así, pretendió hacer caso omiso y posponer las cosas un poco más. Después de todo, eso era lo que hacía él, posponer. Y ella lo debería saber a aquellas alturas —¿Ahora? —repitió, con aquella sonrisa arrogante suya, clavando sus ojos negros en el hombro de ella mientras con el dorso de su mano y dedos deslizaba hacia atrás un mechón dorado que había quedado atrapado entre el abrigo y su piel desnuda y con el resto del cabello. Sus nudillos rozando su hombro—. Podríamos intentar ponernos de pie y llegar esta vez a la cama e intentar dormir un poco o podríamos...

Ella frunció el entrecejo. Esa no era su pregunta y como siempre, él estaba dejando para después las cosas como solía hacer con todo lo demás. Postergando y demorando las cosas que tarde o temprano los alcanzarían a ambos y en vez de eso estaba tomándose todo a la ligera —Eso no es a lo que me refería, _general_ —masculló, severamente. Usando deliberadamente su rango para enfatizar la frialdad de sus palabras—. Por... placentero que haya sido esto, tenemos que...

—¿Solo placentero, teniente? —musitó, besando la línea de su mandíbula distraídamente y enfatizando dramáticamente el tono herido en su voz.

Riza cerró calmamente los ojos y se recordó de respirar —No me refería a eso, señor —no sería ella quien insuflara su ya de por sí henchido ego, que era exactamente lo que él buscaba. Una especie de confirmación, una que _no_ obtendría de ella. Sin importar su opinión personal al respecto—. Y lo sabe.

—¿Ahora volvimos a las formalidades, teniente? —sonrió, besando ahora el exacto hueco en el centro de su clavícula.

—S-Si —susurró, tomándolo por los hombros y apartándolo—, si elige no tomarse las cosas en serio —por supuesto, ella estaba familiarizada también con el lado infantil de su personalidad y no le sorprendía, no cuando lo había visto disfrutar el manipular las radios durante aquella misión para atraer a Scar en la que ambos habían debido despistar a la milicia publicando avistajes falsos del Ishbalita. Para un hombre adulto, y un militar, Roy había disfrutado demasiado aquello. También había debido ordenarle que no se acercara por nada a la batalla, dada su imprudente personalidad.

—¿No le parece que se toma las cosas _demasiado_ en serio, teniente? —replicó, acomodando una vez más el abrigo sobre sus hombros y cubriéndola más adecuadamente.

Riza se puso bruscamente de pie, sin importarle su modestia o el hecho de que aún se encontraba en el estado en que había estado hasta hacía unos minutos atrás y se giró dispuesta a tomar sus cosas y alejarse pero él la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo. Dejando caer su cabeza en el proceso. Por supuesto, no había pretendido que sus palabras sonaran como lo habían hecho y no había querido restarle importancia alguna a lo que había sucedido entre ambos pero podía ver por qué ella lo habría de interpretar de esa forma. No era como si su fama ayudara demasiado a su caso tampoco.

—General, puede soltarme —dijo, de forma distante y sin mirarlo.

Pero Roy solo dio un tironcito a su mano —Sabes que no me refería a eso, _Riza_.

Los ojos caoba de ella se abrieron ligeramente. La última vez que había pronunciado su nombre y la había llamado de esa forma había sido cuando su padre había colapsado en su despacho a causa de su enfermedad y posteriormente fallecido. De allí en más, solo había sido "suboficial", "teniente segunda" y posteriormente "teniente primera". O, en última instancia, por su apellido. Nunca su nombre. Más aún en terreno militar.

Poniéndose de pie él también, se acercó y la besó —Parece sorprendida, teniente —sonrió de lado. Tomando una hebra dorada entre sus dedos y haciéndola girar calmamente—. Prefiero tu cabello largo.

Y, una vez más, se estaba desviando por la tangente con tal de dejar el asunto para más tarde —¿Qué-

Roy exhaló exasperado. Por supuesto, ella continuaría con aquello. La conocía, Riza Hawkeye necesitaba un plan ordenado y metódico para proseguir —Ah... No me dejará en paz con el asunto, ¿verdad teniente?

Ella se enderezó, aún sin preocuparse por su estado. Era tonto, de todas formas y el abrigo –ahora cerrado- cubría todo menos sus piernas —No.

—¿Podemos discutirlo por la mañana? —sugirió, tomando un enfoque más diplomático y racional que probablemente funcionaría mejor con ella que cualquier otra cosa.

Riza permaneció seria —¿Escaparás durante la noche?

Roy fingió estar ofendido por la acusación —Resiento ese comentario, teniente. Me ofende que piense de esa forma —aún cuando en _varias_ ocasiones del pasado había sido cierta. En _muchas_ quizá, aunque nunca referida a ella. De todas formas, no tenía pensado huir y no lo había siquiera considerado—. El pensamiento no cruzó por mi cabeza. Sin embargo, si me va a amenazar con esa expresión y aún tiene armas cerca... quizá lo considere.

Ella no pareció entretenida por el comentario, en lo más mínimo. Roy se resignó —No, no huiré.

Por primera vez en la noche, Riza sonrió sutilmente. Su mano áspera –de portar armas por años- alcanzando la de él y guiándolo al dormitorio. En silencio, la observó acomodarse el cabello sobre un hombro, quitarse el abrigo y deslizarse bajo las sábanas. Aún sin decir nada, la siguió, acomodándose sobre uno de sus codos para observarla darle la espalda. Inclinándose, besó el punto entre ambos omóplatos. Su otro brazo enroscándose alrededor de la cintura. Luego, besó sobre una de las quemaduras —¿Sientes algo?

Riza lo observó por encima del hombro. Su expresión calma y colecta. Había hecho las paces hacía demasiado tiempo ya con el hecho de que la piel allí había perdido prácticamente toda sensibilidad —No —no le mentiría. No sentía dolor. Y no sentía el aire tocarle la piel pero si se concentraba demasiado, podría jurar que podía sentir los labios de él. Aunque quizá solo quería creerlo. De una forma u otra, no importaba.

Roy cerró los ojos y presionó su frente contra la nuca de ella —Lamento haberte causado tantos malos recuerdos...

Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente —No, yo te pedí que hicieras esto. Yo te pedí que quemaras las marcas de mi espalda y no me arrepiento. En todo caso, gracias.

La mano de él, sobre su cintura, se cerró en puño. Aún así, decidió dejar el tema de lado. Conocía las palabras de ella de memoria al respecto y sabía que no las cambiaría. Nada de lo que hiciera o dijera haría que ella creyera lo contrario a lo que ya creía, y eso estaba bien también. Por lo que simplemente asintió, cerró los ojos y se permitió descansar. Inhalando y exhalando suavemente sobre la piel de la nuca de Riza mientras su brazo la mantenía contra él. Cálida y próxima. Igualmente, ella cerró los ojos y se permitió perder el conocimiento también. Hasta la mañana siguiente. Después de todo, tendrían que regresar a la milicia y a la realidad y deberían hacerlo –como siempre- a temprana hora. Y, aún con todo, Roy estaba seguro que Riza no consentiría llegar tarde a trabajar. Menos aún, pedir el día por enfermedad para permanecer en la cama porque simplemente así no era ella. Y eso estaba bien también. Necesitaba a alguien que lo mantuviera en su camino y trabajando y era por esos rasgos que la había elegido como su asistente. Además de su egoísmo de quererla cerca. Y de todas formas ella_ jamás _antepondría nada a su misión personal de protegerlo hasta que llegara a la cima, sin importar qué fuera. O cuán bueno fuera.

Girando hasta quedar boca arriba, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y extendió el otro brazo al otro lado de la cama buscándola a ella. Sinceramente, no recordaba haber dormido toda la noche sin despertarse a causa de una pesadilla en mucho tiempo y aunque lo atribuía al cansancio no podía obligarse a sí mismo dejar de atribuírselo paralelamente a ella también. Era tonto probablemente, pero quería creer que era posible. Aunque, por otro lado, la luz que entraba por la ventana y desplegaba calidez sobre su rostro y pecho desnudo no era grata ni bienvenida de ninguna forma. Y Roy solo quería volver a dormir y no despertar hasta dentro de otras cuatro o cinco horas. Sin embargo, su estado de somnolencia se vio interrumpido cuando, tras palpar el colchón a su lado, notó que Riza no estaba en la cama allí con él.

Soltando un bostezo –sin molestarse demasiado en cubrir su boca- desplazó su antebrazo a un costado, abriendo, por primera vez en la mañana, sus ojos carbón —¿Hm? —incorporándose con los codos, observó la habitación. _Nada. _Seguro, había supuesto que su teniente era una persona responsable y diligente y probablemente una persona mañanera también pero no había creído que lo fuera tanto. Él no lo era, él quería volver a dormir.

Sin embargo, sus dudas desaparecieron cuando la puerta que daba al baño se abrió y de ella salió Riza vestida ya con su uniforme y el cabello rubio empapado, el cual intentaba secar con una toalla. Al verlo despierto, se detuvo.

Roy sonrió fanfarronamente —Buenos días, teniente. ¿Ya está lista para trabajar?

Riza sonrió calmamente y continuó estrujando su cabellera con la toalla blanca —Como debería usted, general. Además, ya preparé su café.

Él se dejó caer una vez más en la cama —Ah... Eficiente como siempre —musitó, incorporándose inmediatamente después y sentándose en la cama con las piernas colgando del colchón. La sábana enroscada cubriendo de su cintura hasta poco más debajo de sus rodillas. Aún así, no permaneció demasiado en esa posición sino que se puso de pie y se estiró, antes de caminar hacia ella y rodear su cintura por detrás, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella.

Riza se tensó y él sonrió arrogantemente, comenzando a besar su cuello y debajo de su oído una vez más —¿Sucede algo teniente?

—General, vístase. Llegaremos tarde...

—Hm —coincidió, continuando con su tarea. Sin realmente provocar la reacción que estaba buscando. Suspirando, se detuvo—. No lograré nada, ¿cierto?

—No, lo siento, señor.

Roy asintió —Eso supuse —no lo negaría, hubiera preferido continuar aquello pero era obvio que no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Por otro lado, y a favor de su teniente, podía decir que era una mujer perfectamente colecta y disciplinada. Lo cual la hacía una perfecta subordinada y soldado, pero una terrible amante negligente. Riza Hawkeye no era nunca negligente, no que le importara, aunque no cuestionaba sus habilidades amatorias tampoco—. Bien, me daré una ducha y estoy listo.

Ella asintió, se sujetó el cabello en alto nuevamente con el broche (que había debido levantar del suelo) y se marchó a alimentar a Hayate. Cuando Roy regresó, ya vestido en su uniforme –desgraciadamente el mismo que había debido usar la noche anterior- y con el cabello goteando a causa del agua se detuvo en la entrada a la cocina, observándola acariciar a su pequeño Shiba Inu con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro. Pero una sonrisa afectuosa. Y no pudo evitar sonreír tampoco. Esa era sin duda alguna la Riza Hawkeye que conocía desde que había llegado por primera vez a la casa de su padre; calma, seria y colecta e incluso quizá algo estricta, rígida y de aspecto ligeramente cruel a simple vista pero genuinamente amable y compasiva con aquellos que eran importantes para ella. Sin embargo, Roy sabía que Riza no era propensa a demostrar afecto públicamente, prefiriendo abiertamente _no_ hacerlo de ninguna forma a no ser por filosas miradas y sutiles sonrisas casi evanescentes, dejando lo demás para la intimidad. E incluso entonces era reticente a hacerlo a ojos de terceros. Aún así, se sentía complacido de ser uno de los pocos –sino el único- en reconocer perfectamente esa parte de ella.

—¿Sucede algo? —lo cuestionó al verlo de pie observándola con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

Negando con la cabeza, colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos y se dejó caer en la silla más próxima —No, solo recordaba tu rostro empapado de lágrimas aquella vez. Lágrimas tan sinceras —la provocó, sabiendo que odiaba que le restregaran sus momentos de vulnerabilidad en el rostro.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, ella también se fue a sentar a la otra silla y llevó la taza de café a su boca, mascullando contra el borde de esta —Recuerda que la lluvia te hace inútil.

Esta vez, el que arrugó el entrecejo fue él. No obstante, no dijo nada. Probablemente lo merecía de todas formas. Sino lo hacía, se lo había buscado. Por lo que simplemente llevó su taza a los labios y bebió un sorbo, degustando el sabor tostado sobre su lengua. Riza alzó la mirada, sus ojos en las manos de él —¿Y ahora cómo seguimos?

Por supuesto, el plan de acción a seguir. Ella lo necesitaba y él no podría eludir la conversación de todas formas, no con ella —Yo continuaré avanzando hacia la cima y tú continuarás cuidando mi espalda con esmero —replicó, con toda la obviedad de la respuesta. Y ella asintió, comprendiendo que probablemente aquella sería la última vez que tuviera la posibilidad de estar en un ambiente tan íntimo y, de alguna forma, cotidiano con él. No que hubiera esperado otra cosa, él era su superior y ella su subordinada y no había pensado que por una noche de indulgencia las cosas fueran a cambiar, aunque no se negaría que le había agradado la sensación—. Y necesitaré a mi valiosa guardaespaldas las 24 horas del día cuidando mi espalda ahora que comenzamos la reconstrucción de Ishbal así que probablemente debamos continuar haciendo esto por el bien de mi ambición —sonrió, y ella lo observó con el semblante impasible. Un instante. Hasta que comprendió lo que estaba insinuando detrás de sus palabras.

Entonces sonrió calmamente, y llevó una mano a su frente para enfatizar su punto —Si, señor.

Y poniéndose de pie, depositó la taza en el lavabo y él la imitó, tomando el abrigo de ella y ayudándola de pie detrás de ella a deslizárselo por las mangas. Una vez completamente lista, él tomó el suyo y se lo colocó también, observándola acomodarse el cuello del abrigo antes de inclinar su cabeza y presionar sus labios fugazmente contra los de ella, previo a abandonar el apartamento. Después de todo, una vez que cruzaran la puerta las formalidades y la distancia necesaria regresarían y no podría darse el lujo de tales atrevimientos sin arriesgar a que ella se enfadara y le apuntara con el caño de la pistola en la cara. No que eso fuera a detenerlo pero de todas formas debería ser cauteloso para no exponerla a ella más de lo que ya lo hacía teniéndola cerca en su presencia. De hecho, si pudiera, evitaría con todos sus recursos que alguien volviera a usarla en su contra como lo había hecho Bradley al tomarla de rehén. Y lo haría. De ahora en más sería más cauteloso y se aseguraría de protegerla como correspondía. No solo por él, y porque resultaba que era ella su punto débil, sino también por ella. Riza no debería estar en otro peligro similar al de aquella vez, aún cuando Roy supiera que ella podía manejarlo perfectamente. Y lo hacía, lo sabía. Pero no podía perderla.

Y era tal como había dicho Knox, y como había dicho ella. La redención no existía, no para ellos. No para personas que habían cometido las atrocidades que _ellos_ habían cometido y Roy lo sabía. La redención era inalcanzable. _Si... Supongo que hasta alguien como yo... puede disfrutar de unos minutos al día con su familia... ¿Cierto? Si... incluso personas como nosotros..._ Aún así, quería creer que aún a pesar de todo, aún a pesar de los pecados y lo demás y aún a pesar de que probablemente nunca serían perdonados, quería creer que podían tener aquello. Así solo fuera aquello. Así fuera todo lo que hubiera de ellos y todo lo que habría, o así fuera a haber más para ambos en el futuro. No importaba. No mientras la tuviera a ella a su lado, cuidando su espalda. No mientras continuaran trabajando juntos en ese sueño que de jóvenes habían tenido. No mientras pudiera continuar disfrutando de pequeños momentos como aquel, aún cuando tras cruzar la puerta debieran volver a la normalidad.

Y no, la redención no existía, no para él; pero ella era lo más cerca que jamás podría estar. Lo más cercano a la salvación que había. Y no la dejaría ir. No por nada del mundo. Simplemente no podía perderla.

_Vivamos y cambiemos éste país juntos_

_

* * *

_Agradecimientos especiales a: Maii. Hawkeye, fandita-eromena, Anne21, Okashira janet, Lucia991, HoneyHawkeye, Sangito, Rei Ayanami, Noriko X, inowe y Mary-T06. Gracias, a todos. Por sus amables reviews y por haber agregado mi historia a Alerts y Favorites, respectivamente. ¡Gracias!


End file.
